Everything Has A Beginning
by PuppiesRCute
Summary: Rory just found out she is pregnant and wants Lorelai to tell her what it was like being pregnant so young. This is post-season 7. In case I forget to put this at the beginning of any chapter: I own nothing but the few characters I made up.
1. Prolouge: The Last Four Years

**So this is my first story. It's been floating around in my mind for almost two years. Thanks to my beta MegaMe15 for all your help and input. So here it is. By the way I own nothing except the few character I made up.**

* * *

**The Last Four Years**

After Rory left on the campaign trail Lorelai and Luke got back together. Shortly after that they got married and Lorelai discovered she was pregnant. Lorelai gave birth to a daughter Charlotte Victoria Danes (Charlie for short) on Wednesday February 20, 2008. After getting married, Richard and Emily purchased the house for Lorelai and Luke that had provided a long overdue bonding moment between the elder Gilmore girls many years ago. Surprisingly, they were even, able to get Taylor to change to property lines so they had a Stars Hollow address.

Shortly after Rory left on the campaign trail Logan contacted Rory and asked to meet up with her. He explained how he wasn't thinking clearly when he walked away from her when she told him no. He now understood that she wanted to be able to explore all her career choices before settling down, as he was able to experience after he graduated. Rory explained to him that she wanted to marry him but, she wanted to see what life had to offer her. The couple spent many more hours discussing everything and they both agreed on a long engagement. On Saturday January 3, 2009 they married in Stars Hollow. It was beautiful wedding. They married in the town square at the gazebo and had the reception at the Dragonfly. Logan and Rory are extremely close to Charlie.

Logan came back to Huntzberger Publishing Group, HPG, after talking to Mitchum, and he agreeing to Logan's terms. Some of which were: no last minute business trips he wants at least forty eight hours notice, business trips had to be no longer than three days, he had to option of saying no to any trips, eight hour work days, no working or business talk on the weekends, value his opinion as an employee not berating him and talking down to him and treat him as a son outside of the office, and be part of his future grandchildren's lives. Logan knows that deep down Mitchum is a good guy and he wants his children to get to know him. Logan and Rory ended up settling in New York. Rory is slowly growing on Mitchum; however, Shira still has hope that Logan will leave Rory and find someone else. After everything that happened with Lorelai and Chris, Chris rarely sees Rory and now the only person Rory calls 'Dad' is Luke. Which makes sense seeing as he has always been there for her every since he met the Gilmore girls.

And so the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Telling Mom

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Once again I own nothing but the characters I made up. Thanks again MegaMe15 for your help.

**Telling Mom**

**Late February 2011**

Sitting on the couch in her New York apartment, still only wrapped in a towel after her shower, with the phone pressed to her ear, she waited for someone to pick up. Sighing as she hears the animated voice of her mother on the answering machine.

"We're not here. We have a life so leave a message at the beep."

"Hey mom it's me, I wanted to know if we could meet tomorrow for lunch at Luke's? Does two sound good to you? See you then. Love you." Rory spoke into the phone.

* * *

"Hey is Rory here yet?" Lorelai greeted Luke as she entered the diner.

"No, I didn't know she was coming today." Was his short reply as he rushed off to refill a customer's drink.

"Yeah she left a message last night while we were out." She informs him when he returned.

Just as he was about to say something Rory walks in the door.

"Hey mom, hey dad" she greets as she takes a seat next to her mother.

Instead of returning the greeting Lorelai says, "So what brings you here today, not that I'm complaining?"

"Jeez I don't even get a 'Hi, how are you?' just jump straight to the point. Don't I feel loved?" Rory says sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes Lorelai says "Sorry, hi Hun how are you. Alright enough with the pleasantries now spill."

"Alright well," looking around the diner Rory notices the dinner is packed, "Um, can we go upstairs?"

"Let's go. Why are you going all James Bond on me, are you being sent on a secret mission?" Lorelai questions Rory as soon as they get upstairs and close the door.

"No I just wanted what I have to tell you to sink in before it gets all over town."

"Honey your killing mommy, please get on with it." Lorelai tells her getting a little impatient.

Taking a deep breath Rory blurts, "Mom I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandma."

For a few seconds Lorelai just stares at Rory. Then with a big smile on her face, she pulls Rory into a hug, jumping up and down. Once calmed down Lorelai is able to speak.

"Wow, I can't believe it. My baby is going to have a baby. I'm so happy for you, though we're going to have to talk about this grandma thing."

"Noted," Rory replies with a smile.

"So how's the husband taking it?" Lorelai inquires.

"He's excited. I mean we've been married for a little over two years and we agreed to wait a couple of years before we had a baby. This is what we wanted." A beaming Rory answers.

"That's great. I'm really excited for you."

"Can I ask you something?" Rory asks Lorelai, seeming a bit nervous.

"Anything."

"I wanted to know what it was like having me so young. How you felt when you found out about me and what it was like the first time you held me."

"Sweetie I would love to. Do you think you can stay the night?"

"Yeah I just have to call home." Pulling out her cell phone she hits the numbed two on speed dial.

"Hey you, did everything go okay?" Logan asked when he answered the phone.

"It went great. I was thinking about staying the night since its getting late." She informs him.

"That's fine; I don't want you driving late anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, bye babe."

"Bye" she says as she hangs up the phone she turns to Lorelai "So when does my baby sister get out of school?"

Checking the time she says "In about ten minutes. Do you want to get her?"

"I would love to. I'll meet you back here." Rory yells over her shoulder as she heads down the stairs.

* * *

Not being able to contain herself any longer, Lorelai runs down the stairs. She stops in front of Luke who is behind the counter.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" The concern evident in his voice.

"Rory, our pride and joy is going to have a baby. You're going to be a grandpa."

"Me, a grandpa," an astounded Luke said.

"Yes. I mean Rory considers you her father and she calls you dad. She loves you."

"I like the sound of that. And I love her too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory is standing outside of Stars Hollow Elementary. She scanned to crowd for the familiar brunette head of her sister.

"Sissy!" a little girl yells as she races toward Rory. Once she reaches Rory, the young girl throws herself at her sister.

The little girl has called her Sissy since she could talk. Rory could practically count on her hand the number of times Charlie has actually called her Rory.

"Hey baby girl, how was school?" Rory asks as she picks Charlie up who was small for her age, and settles her on her hip.

"It was good. I missed you so much," she tells her as she gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Where's mommy?"

"She's at the diner with daddy. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she says as she wraps her arms around Rory's neck and rests her head on her shoulder.

"Are you sleepy Charlie?" She asks while rubbing her hand up and down her back as the made their way to the diner.

"A little bit, but I don't want to go to sleep because you're leaving soon."

"Well I'm sleeping over tonight, so you can take your nap. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Rory assures the little girl.

"Okay."

Rory smiles as she takes in the sights of the town she grew up in. Remembering all the festivals she attended and the embarrassing costumes she dressed up in. Making it to the diner she opens the door.

"I see she's worn out" Lorelai comments, while smiling at the sight of her oldest daughter holding her youngest daughter.

"I had to convince her it way okay and I would be here when she got up." As she takes a seat at a table, she positions Charlie so she is straddling her lap with her head resting on her chest.

"You want me to take her?" Luke asks walking up to her.

"I've got it."

"Well I'm leaving so I can cook for my girls."

"Good thing you didn't say I was going to cook, cause' we would all be in the hospital." Lorelai jokes.

Everyone laughs as they head for the door.

* * *

"Do you want me to put her down?" Rory asks as they enter the front door.

"No its time for her to get up or else she won't sleep tonight." Lorelai answers while stroking Charlie's cheek.

"Baby its time to get up."

Charlie groans and buries her face into Rory's neck. "Tired," Charlie says grumpily.

"Daddy's making your favorite." Rory coaxes.

"You're still here." Charlie says as she becomes more awake.

"I told you I would be." She responds with a smile on her face.

Luke calls from the kitchen that dinner is ready and the three head to the dinning room to eat.

"So, I was thinking since Rory's here we could watch a movie tonight." Remembering that Charlie has school in the morning.

"As long as we watch Wonka." The newly turned four year old said with her mouth covered in tomato sauce.

"Sounds like a plan, now eat up so you can get your bath." Lorelai instructs.

Ten minutes later Lorelai and Charlie are on their way to the bathroom, leaving Rory and Luke alone.

"So I hear my girl is going to be a mommy." Luke says with a grin on his face, while opening his arms to her.

"And you're going to be a grandpa," She counters making her way into his outstretched arms.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Let's start the movie. Come on Sissy and daddy." Charlie calls from the living room.

"Yeah come on daddy." Rory mimics while heading to the living room. Smiling at the antics of his oldest daughter he follows behind her, hearing the familiar music of Willy Wonka playing.

"All cleaned up Pumpkin?" Luke asks Charlie as he watches her snuggle up with Rory.

"Squeaky clean. Now shh daddy you know the rule, no talking during the movie, unless you are mocking it."

Thirty minutes later Charlie is out cold on Rory's lap.

"I'm going to take her up to bed and leave you two to do you girl talk. Night cupcake." Luke says using his nickname for Rory, taking Charlie from Rory.

"Night dad." "Night Luke." Lorelai and Rory say at the same time.

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Sounds good to me."

"Your dad and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We were inseparable. One day I went up to him in the parking lot of the A and P and kissed him just to know what it was like. After that we started dating. One day after school we came home and mom was at some DAR thing. We decided to celebrate the end of finals with a few drinks. We had the house to ourselves since the maid had been fired and dad was at the office. A few drinks later we ended up on my balcony. We were both a bit tipsy and one thing led to another."

"Thanks for leaving out the details." Rory said with a slight smile.

"No problem. After that nothing out of the ordinary happened. I didn't get any morning sickness or cravings at first. It wasn't until three months later when I was getting ready to take my coming out picture that you made your existence known. My dress didn't fit, mom was sure that the seamstress got the measurements wrong, but I knew better. It all made sense the missed periods, slight weight gain. I was pregnant. Although I was scared, I was happy."

"You must have been so terrified." Rory said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I was. The next day I took a few tests and my suspicion was confirmed. They were all positive. The next day I met up with Chris, told him and he proposed. What's wrong" Lorelai asks after seeing the look on Rory's face.

"It must have been so hard for you thinking about how to tell grandma and grandpa."

"It was but I want to make one thing very clear" Lorelai said grabbing Rory's complete attention "I never, not for one second thought of getting rid of you or giving you up. Understood?"

"Yea I do"

"The first thing I thought was: 'I am not going to have the same relationship with you that I have with mom.' I wanted us to be close and I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever it took to make that happen. It's late let's go to bed" Lorelai said after noticing the time.

The two tell each other good night and go to their separate rooms. Rory changes her clothes and quickly falls asleep. A few hours later Rory's door is slowly opened.

"Sissy," Charlie says poking Rory's arm.

"Charlie," Rory says, sleep evident in her voice "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Charlie answers with her bottom lip quivering.

Pulling the covers back Rory tells her to hop in. Charlie quickly gets in and snuggles close to Rory. The next morning Lorelai goes to check on Charlie and sees an empty bed. Going to Rory's room she goes back out to get the camera. She snaps a few pictures before Rory starts to stir.

"Sorry I woke you" Lorelai tells her apologetically.

"It's okay. Can I see?" Lorelai hands her the camera. "Cute I want copies." Rory tells her as they go to the kitchen.

"Of course. So I see you got a visitor."

"She had a bad dream," Rory explained.

"Did she beat you up?"

"Nope"

"Both of you killed my back when I would get late night visits." Lorelai told her, rubbing at the invisible pain in her back.

"Well I'm sorry for any pain I may have inflicted on you when I was little."

"What time are you heading home?"

"In about an hour."

"Morning mommy. Morning Sissy." Charlie says giving them each a kiss.

"Morning angel, how did you sleep?"

"Good."

"Do you think you can tell me more before I go?" Rory asks Lorelai.

"You're leaving" Charlie says sadly.

"Yeah, but I'll be back Friday."

"Can't you just move back?"

"Baby, Rory can't she has a house and job in New York." Lorelai explains.

"Fine," Charlie says as she sulks to the living room.

"I didn't get a chance to answer because the bell rang and I was late for Chem. Lab. That night Chris and his parents came for dinner and we told them. They were furious. Francine suggested sending me away and Straub wanted me to… well let's just say his suggestion was quickly dismissed. Dad wanted us to get married, live with them, and have Chris work for him. I wanted him to do what he wanted, I didn't want to force him to stay and then later resent the both of us.

"Mom I have to go, but I'll see you on Friday." She tells her while giving her a hug.

"Bye, don't forget to say bye to your sister."

"I won't."

* * *

Entering her New York apartment she pauses to look at her wedding picture sitting on the mantel. Silently thinking how great the past two years have been. She feels the hands of her husband hug her from behind placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Hey I missed you"

Turning around to face him she places a kiss on his lips and replies "I missed you too."

"I'm glad your back. I wanted to run something by you."

"What's up?"

"Well I know you miss your mom and sister, now with the baby on the way being near them will be helpful. So I was thinking…" He pauses for a second.

"Thinking what?" Rory asks wearily.

"What if we moved back to Stars Hollow?"

"Are you serious?" She asks with wide eyes.

"I am, so what do you think?"

Letting out a loud squeal she gives him a big hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." He tells her with a smile on his face.

"You got that right mister."

"So are you going to call your mom?"

"No I'll wait till Friday. We can tell her together."

"Sounds great, I made us lunch."

The two take a seat and eat while telling each other about their day.

* * *

**So there it is the real first chapter. Chapter two will be up soon.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: A Bit More News

**I'm happy to see that you like this story. I really appreciate all the great reviews. They encouraged me to hurry with chapter three, which is now with my beta whose input is very helpful. **

**

* * *

**

**A Bit More News**

The rest of the week flew by and Friday finally came. Rory and Logan were in their Black Escalade heading to Stars Hallow.

"I'm so happy we're moving back" Rory says remembering the six months they lived in Stars Hollow after their wedding.

"Me too, I missed the festivals." Reaching over to put his hand on her still flat stomach he adds, "I can't wait to take this little one to its first festival."

Putting her hand over his she smiles and says, "You know we're going to have to start calling the baby something other than it."

Both smile to themselves as they drive pass the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They pull into the driveway and see Lorelai and Charlie running out the front door.

"Sissy!" Charlie yells as she launches herself in Rory's arms. She gives Rory a hug and kiss. Looking to the left she notices Logan, runs the short way to him, and he picks the little girl up.

"Logie Bear I missed you," she says using the nickname that he only let her use.

"I missed you to Bumblebee," He started calling her that after he saw her dressed in a yellow and black stripped onesie when she just was a few months old.

Charlie leans forward and places a quick kiss on his lips. Lorelai and Rory watch the exchange.

"Hey Logan it's good to see you," Lorelai greets with a hug careful not to squash Charlie.

"It's good to be back. I've missed this crazy town." He tells her.

"Let's head in. Is dad here? We have something to tell you."

"He's inside. So what did you want to tell us?" She asks her curiously.

"Just wait and see." Was Rory's reply.

"Daddy, Sissy and Logie Bear are here." Charlie yells when they enter the house.

"Use your inside voice," Luke scolds when he comes into the living room. "Hi Rory, Logan."

"Hi dad." Just as Logan was about to say something Lorelai cuts in and says.

"Okay the greetings are done, what did you want to tell us?"

"Like a kid in a candy store." Rory mutters, looking at Logan, wanting him to start.

"Rory and I were talking and we decided to move back to Stars Hollow."

"Really?" Charlie says excitedly from Logan's arms.

"Really," Rory confirms, while they head into the dinning room for dinner.

"That's great news. It'll be nice having you two near by again." Luke comments.

"I'm really happy. How long till you move?" Lorelai questioned.

"We have to get some things settled with work and need to find a house." Logan tells them.

"What are you going to do about work?

"I can e-mail in my articles and Logan can meet with them via web cam. We will only have to go in once maybe twice a month."

"That sounds reasonable"

"Can I sleep over sometimes Logie Bear?"

"Of course you can Bumblebee."

"Hey Logie Bear" Lorelai says in a teasing voice. "I think I know the perfect house for you two."

"Which one did you have in mind? And Bumblebee is the only one who can call me Logie Bear."

"That's right and Logie Bear is the only one who can call me Bumblebee." Charlie states triumphantly.

"Sorry," Lorelai says feigning being upset.

"What place did you have in mind?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"The one across the street from us. I'm sure you could get Taylor to give you a Stars Hollow address too."

"I've liked that house since you moved here," Rory confesses.

"I'll contact the realtor as soon as I can." Logan says.

* * *

Everyone finishes dinner and Lorelai goes to get Charlie cleaned up.

"Mommy I want Logie Bear to put me to sleep."

"Go ask him" She instructs her daughter.

Charlie runs to the living room and sits in Logan's lap.

Looking up at him she says "Will you put me to sleep?" while poking out her bottom lip.

"I would love to lets go."

Charlie hops off Logan's lap and gives Lorelai, Luke and Rory and hug and kiss. Then she races to her room where Logan is waiting.

She sits on his lap so that she is straddling him so she can look at him. Placing her small hands on his face she says "Good night Logie Bear, I love you." She tells him and gives him a kiss before resting her head on his chest.

"Night I love you too Bumblebee."

Logan starts rocking Charlie. Meanwhile Lorelai and Rory settle in the den to talk.

"He's really good with her" Lorelai comments.

"I know. Its unbelievable how close they are, he really missed her."

"He's going to be a good father and you're going to be a good mother."

"I can't wait."

"So, it's still early if you want me to tell you more."

"Sure."

"Well, I wanted your dad to go to college and get the job he wanted. I went into mommy mode, which was getting a job, find a home, and make a life for us as soon as I could. I stayed in school until I started to show, which was around my fifth month. Then I worked on getting my GED. Mom was so controlling, telling me what I should eat and to stop drinking coffee."

"The gall of her telling a Gilmore not to drink coffee."

"I know. I could tell that dad was disappointed in me but he would always ask how I felt and if I needed anything. My sixteenth birthday was bad. I ended up in a huge fight with mom because I said the pate smelled like Clorox. They hadn't told anyone about us yet. Mom was even getting numbers from her friends for fat farms."

"That sounds like grandma," Logan comes up from behind and gives Rory a kiss.

"Bumblebee is sleep and I'm going to watch the game with Luke."

"Okay."

"In all the excitement I forgot to ask, how far along are you?" Lorelai asks Rory while Logan heads down stairs.

"The doctor said I was twelve weeks and that was last week, so I'm now thirteen weeks."

"So the flu you got from work was most likely little no name making its existence known."

"Most likely."

"You look tired so I'll tell you just a little bit more and we will be done for tonight. Anyways, after the disastrous birthday the next few months were spent getting things ready for your arrival. By the time I was eight months everyone knew. You liked to make your existence known, especially when I was trying to sleep. Every time I would doze off you would kick me in the ribs. I thought you were going to come out kicking a soccer ball."

"I'm sorry for your lack of sleep."

"All is forgiven. By my ninth month you slacked off on the soccer practice and actually let me sleep at night. It's almost like you were letting me get my last few nights of uninterrupted sleep before you came."

"Even in the womb I was considerate."

"Cute. Let's go check on the guys."

The two get up from the couch and head downstairs. When they enter the living room they cuddle up with their husbands.

"Are you tired babe?" Logan asks Rory once she gets comfortable.

"A little bit. My energy gets drained a lot easier these days."

"Why don't you rest a bit?"

Feeling her nod he looks down and sees that her eyes were already closed. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he turns his attention back to the game.

"She's out already." Lorelai points out. "I'm going to take a nice relaxing bath. Enjoy your game guys." Lorelai says and gets up to leave the room.

"So are you excited about becoming a dad?" Luke asks.

"I couldn't be happier." Logan tells him with a smile on his face.

"That's what I thought about Charlie." Luke tells him, remembering when Lorelai told him she was pregnant.

"I'm going to put her to bed and go to sleep myself. Night Luke."

"Night Logan."

Logan takes Rory into his arms and goes to their room. Laying her down on the bed he notices that she is still in her jeans and sweater. Gently he undoes her pants and pulls them off. Next he goes to remove her sweater hoping that he doesn't wake her.

"Logan," A groggy Rory says eyes still closed.

"Shh, Ace I'm just taking off your sweater."

Nodding her head she lifts her arms so he can remove it. Finally getting it off, leaving her in a tee shirt and panties he pulls the covers down letting her slide under.

"Night Logan I love you."

"Night Ace I love you too."

After stripping down to his boxers and tee shirt he slides in next to Rory. Smiling as he feels her roll over and use his chest as a pillow. Giving her a kiss he lets sleep over take him.

"Ogan," Charlie says with a voice full of tears a few hours later.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" He asks her while sitting up.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here?"

"Jump in" He tells her, pulling back the covers. Charlie settles in between Logan and Rory. Feeling the movement Rory opens her eyes.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes."

"Good thing we have a king," Rory tells Logan.

"Yeah. Night."

"Night I love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you too, sweet dreams."

* * *

The next morning Lorelai wakes up to the smell of coffee. She goes to check on Charlie before heading down stairs. Seeing her room empty she looks in Rory's room. Upon entering the room she smiles at the sight in front of her. Charlie snuggled up next to Rory, Rory with her arm around Charlie, and Logan's arm draped across Charlie and Rory. Getting the camera she snaps a few pictures.

"Three's enough mom." Rory says causing Lorelai to jump.

"Sorry" She says apologetically.

"No problem. I'll meet you down stairs after I detangle myself."

Slowly detaching herself from the two sleeping forms she gets a pair of pajama pants and puts them on. Taking one last look at the bed she heads down stairs.

"Good morning babe." Lorelai says when she sees her enter the kitchen.

"Morning"

"What time did you get your visitor?" Lorelai questions, taking a sip of coffee.

"Around three. Good thing we were decent. Is there anymore coffee?"

"Yeah. I'm not ready to explain the difference between girls and boys yet. There is more coffee but Luke threatened to cut me off if I gave you any."

"No fair" Rory pouts. "When I noticed that she always made her way in our bed I made Logan promise that no matter what we would always go to bed clothed."

"Bless you my child. I'll tell you a little more before they get up. One night I was sitting in bed eating a sandwich while watching TV when I felt a sharp pain. I was having back pains all day but thought nothing of it; I got another stronger pain, so I left mom and dad a note and took a taxi to the hospital. Once I got there I signed in and waited to be taken to a room."

"Good morning" Logan greets the two and gives Rory a kiss on the lips. He takes a seat at the table.

"Morning."

"Morning. You want coffee?" Lorelai asks Logan.

"Sure, you'll give him coffee but not your own flesh and blood. Don't I feel loved?"

"Don't worry Ace you are definitely loved. I'll take some coffee."

"Is Charlie still asleep?"

"Yup."

"She missed you two. Especially you Logan, you sure know how to charm the heart of my girls."

"Morning" Charlie says making her way over to Logan. She and Logan have formed an extremely close bond. When together they are inseparable. Holding her arms up signaling for him to pick her up. Once he does she rests her head on his chest.

"Morning baby." Lorelai tells her, handing Logan his coffee.

"Morning Charlie." Rory remarks.

"And a very good morning to you too Bumblebee."

"Luke made us pancakes before he left." Lorelai let them know.

"Mommy what are we doing today?" Charlie asked.

"Mommy has to go to work, so do you want to hang out with me today?" Rory ask her sister.

"Ogan too?" Charlie asked. When she first started talking she couldn't pronounce Logan's name. The 'L' was always left out and, like Logie Bear, it stuck.

"Of course I'm coming; I would never give up a chance to spend the day with two of my favorite girls." Logan tells Charlie.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie wanted to know.

"I thought we could go see grandma and grandpa and then go to the mall." Was Rory's reply.

"Goody"

"Eat up so you can get changed." Lorelai instructed her youngest daughter.

* * *

Forty five minutes later everyone is all showered and dressed. Rory in a red turtleneck sweater, black skirt the stops mid thigh, black tights, and black boots that stop at the knee. Her long hair in loose waves. Logan in jeans and a blue sweater. Charlie is dressed like Rory except her boots have silver charms on them. Her hair is in piggy tails.

"Time to go see grandma and grandpa." Charlie says excitedly.

"Let's get you strapped in." Logan tells Charlie as he takes her hand and heads for the front door.

"Bye baby girl, be good for Logan and Rory."

"I will. Bye mommy." Charlie says right before she exits the house.

"Be careful with her she knows how to work the eyes and bottom lip. I've seen her use them on Luke plenty of times." Lorelai warns Rory.

"I'll try but she has Logan wrapped around her little finger. Has since she was born."

"I know a visit from the two of you is not complete without Logan ending up buying her something. The proof is right up stairs."

"Bye mom I'll see you later." Rory says and give Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye babe, have fun."

Exiting the house Rory heads to the car and gets in the passenger seat. Charlie is already watching a movie.

"Off we go." Logan says, reaching over to take Rory's hand in his.

"So I was thinking about baby names. If it's a girl I want to name her Lorelai to keep on the tradition."

"That's fine with me, now we need a nickname if it is a girl. Any thoughts for a boy?"

"Nope. How about Lola?"

"Babe that's a girls name, what about Topher?"

"I meant Lola short for Lorelai. You know the 'lo' and 'la' and I like Topher for a boy it's cute. We'll save it for the next one."

"Next one?" Logan questions. "Number one is still in production and you're already talking about number two."

"Yup, I'm positive this," She points to her stomach, "Is a girl. Lorelai Rose Huntzberger how does that sound?"

"I like it." He says reaching over to touch her stomach. "I can't believe that in six months we'll have a baby. I'm going to be a daddy." He said stunned.

"I can't either although this morning my pants were fitting me a little tight."

"Now that you mention it your boobs do look bigger." He tells her smirking.

"Men," She mumbles.

"What can I say?" He replies smirk still in place.

"Are we there yet?" Charlie asks from the back seat.

"Almost, a few more minutes." Rory lets her know.

"Good cause I have to pee."

"So much like her big sister. I do believe that same phrase came out of your mouth two weeks ago."

Rory opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Charlie.

"We're here, please let me out I gotta go really bad." Charlie said impatiently.

Rory quickly got out and released Charlie from the confines of her car seat. Once free Charlie jumped out of the car and ran to the door and rang the bell. As soon as the door was opened Charlie ran pass a shocked Emily. Walking hand and hand Logan and Rory approach Emily.

"Sorry about that grandma she had to use the restroom really bad. I'm going to check on her." Rory apologizes to Emily and goes to check on Charlie.

"Nice to see you Emily."

"You too Logan. This certainly is a surprise." She says leading him to the sitting room.

"We have some news to share with you and Richard." He lets her know.

"Really?" She says with a smile. "I'll go get him." She goes to get Richard in his study.

After Emily leaves Rory enters with Charlie in her arms.

"She went to get Richard." He tells her when he notices her looking around.

"Oh." She said taking a seat next to him with Charlie in her lap.

"Logan, Rory, Charlie this is a surprise." Richard says when he enters the room.

"Hi grandpa," Charlie greets from Rory's lap. "Hi grandma, sorry I runned pass you but I had to go bad." She apologizes to Emily.

"That's quite alright dear." Turning to Rory she says "Logan tells me you two have something to tell us."

"Two things actually." Rory starts when Charlie whispers something to Logan and Rory. When she was done they both nod their head.

"Grammy, grampy Sissy and Ogan are moving back." She says eagerly.

Smiling Richard says "That's wonderful news."

"Very wonderful indeed we've missed you two."

"We've missed you too. Now the second thing" Rory looks to Logan to continue.

"You will have the pleasure of meeting your great-grandchild in six months."

"Mommy said that I'm going to be an aunt cause Sissy's gonna have a baby." Charlie said remembering Lorelai told her a few days ago. Everyone smiles at the comment.

Emily and Richard go over to the couple.

"Congratulations son." Richard says shaking Logan's hand. "Rory you'll be a great mother." He tells her and gives her a hug careful not to squish Charlie.

"Congratulations you two, I can't wait." Emily says hugging them both.

"Sorry to cut this visit short but we've got some shopping to do." Rory lets them know.

"That's perfectly fine we'll see you soon." Was Richard's reply. Rory and Charlie hug Emily and Richard goodbye and head to leave. Once at the car Rory straps Charlie in her chair and gets in the car herself. They head off to the mall.

* * *

**So there's chapter two. If you go to my homepage on my profile you will find pictures of Charlie. I will post pictures for the story there.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mother's Intuition

**Mother's Intuition**

Logan, Rory and Charlie are in the car on their way to the mall.

"What do you plan on getting?" Logan asks Rory.

"Well I figured I'd get some onesies, bibs, look at diaper bags and cribs."

"All neutral colors I presume?" Logan checks.

"Nope, pink." She tells him.

"Ace we don't even know the sex yet, what if it's a boy?"

"Trust me I know." She tells him confidently.

"May I ask how, seeing as you're only three months?"

"It's called mother's intuition babe." Rory states with a smile.

"Why do I even ask?"

"I don't know."

"Ogan?" Charlie interrupts from the backseat.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a new toy? Please."

"Anything for my Bumblebee."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too." Logan replies and goes back to his conversation with Rory. "Can you at least humor me and get a few unisex things?"

"Of course." Rory placates as they pull into a parking spot. Logan takes Charlie from her chair.

"Okay Bumblebee, make sure you're holding my hand or Rory's okay." Logan instructs.

"Otay." She answers grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entrance. Rory taking Logan's other hand, pushing Charlie's stroller with her other and enter the mall. The first store they go to is the Gymboree. Dropping Logan's hand Rory heads for the girls section.

"Logan look at this, isn't it cute?" She asks holding up a white sundress with pink flowers.

"It is." He tells her when he feels Charlie tug at his shirt. "Yes?"

"Can I get this for the baby?" She asks holding up a pale yellow stuffed bear.

"Sure hang on to it until we pay." He tells her.

"Alright."

Rory comes up to them with a variety of onesies, bibs, blankets, and dresses.

"Got enough stuff there babe?"

"Very funny." She tells him and goes to the register. She put the clothes on the counter and raises an eyebrow at Logan when she sees the bear placed on the counter also.

"Charlie picked it out." He tells her as he hands the cashier his credit cart. Putting the bags in the stroller, he asks "Where to next?"

"Toy store!" Charlie says joyfully.

The cashier hands Logan back his card and smiles at Charlie's comment.

"Alright let's go." Logan tells her.

"Mom said not to spoil her." Rory whispers to Logan while the three make their way to the toy store.

"I'll try not to." He tells her.

When they enter the toy store Charlie drops Logan's hand and runs to the dolls. Shaking his head he follows her. When her catches up with Charlie she has two American Dolls, and is looking at a learning computer.

"I can't pick which one." Charlie tells them when she notices Logan and Rory next to her.

"It's a tough one." Rory comments.

Tiring of waiting for her to choose Logan gets her both dolls and the computer.

"The dolls will help her learn to be gentle with her future niece or nephew and the computer will help her be as smart as her beautiful sister." He tells her after seeing the look on her face.

"You're full of it." She says smiling. "So much for not spoiling her." Logan hears Rory say under her breath.

After paying the bags are added to the others that are in the stroller. Next they go to the furniture store to look at a few things for their new house. Ten minutes later Charlie taps Rory.

Looking down at her Rory asks "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she just holds up her arms. Hoisting her up Charlie rests her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Sleepy?" Rory asks.

Charlie nods her head. Logan and Rory look at a few different couches, a dinning room table, several bedroom sets, and desks for their office.

"What do you think of this desk for our office?" Logan asks Rory.

"I like it." She lets him know. "We need to get two of the one we choose since we'll be working from home." She adds.

They look at a few other things before they leave the store.

"Where to next?" Logan asks.

"I wanted to get a few maternity clothes." Rory tells him.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Logan questions her.

"Yeah, but I'd rather get them now instead of later when I'm fat and grumpy."

"You won't look fat you'll look beautiful." Logan says placing a hand on the small of her back while pushing the stroller with the other.

"I want to get a few tops, pants and dresses." She tells him when they enter the maternity store called 'Mothers to Be'.

"Have fun, I'll take Bumblebee." He says taking Charlie. Charlie whimpers in protest of being shifted.

"It's okay Bumblebee. It's me." He says softly.

"Ogan?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." He tells her gently and rubs her back. Charlie buries her face into his neck and falls back to sleep. Finding a seat he sits down bringing the stroller with him.

Coming up to Logan with an arm full of clothes Rory tells him "I'm just going to try these on."

"How are you going to do that, you're not even showing yet."

"Well seeing as this is a maternity store they have different sized bellies you can strap on. This way I can get different sizes and won't have to come back." She informs him.

"Huh." Was all he said. "We'll be here."

Rory goes off to the dressing room and comes back fifteen minutes later. After paying for her things they leave the store.

"Do you have anywhere else you want to go?" Rory questions.

"Not right now, do you?"

"No I'm tired."

"Let's go. We could all use a nap." He says heading for the mall exit.

When they get to the car Logan straps Charlie in and Rory puts the bags in the back. After strapping Charlie in Logan goes to the back and puts the stroller in. Charlie starts crying and Rory gives Charlie her sippy cup that is only used when in the car, to avoid spilling. After drinking the juice she falls back to sleep.

"Why don't you rest. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay." She says and rests her head on the window.

Rory quickly falls asleep. Thirty five minutes later Logan pulls into the Dane's driveway. He reaches over to wake Rory up.

"Ace, we're back wake up." He says softly.

Starting to stir Rory says "I'm going back to sleep in our bed." She gets out and heads inside.

"I'll meet you there." He replies and goes to wake Charlie. "Hey baby its time to get up." He tells Charlie.

Instead of waking up she holds out her arms for him to pick her up. Taking her into his arms he heads inside the house.

"She's just as worn out as Rory I see." Lorelai notes when she sees Logan carrying Charlie. "How long has she been out?"

"Almost an hour." He tells her and hands Charlie over to Lorelai. "I'm going to get the bags from the car and go lay down myself."

"Alright. I'm going to try and wake the princess." Lorelai tells him.

Logan exits the house to get the bags from the car.

"Please tell me that the contents of that bag are not for Charlie, but your unborn child that you're hoping is a girl." Lorelai says when she sees the bag from the toy store.

"I would but I don't want to lie to you." Logan sorts back with his trademark smirk in place.

"At this rate she's going to need a bigger room with all the stuff you buy her." Lorelai jokes.

"I can't help it."

"I can tell your little girl is going to be spoiled rotten." Lorelai tells Logan with a smile.

"I see Rory's gotten to you. She's certain it's a girl, says its mother's intuition."

"I didn't know that. Let's just say my grandmother's intuition telling me it's a girl."

"I see." Logan said. "I'm going to take a nap." Logan and leaves Lorelai to continue trying to wake Charlie.

When he enters the room he closes the door behind him and sees that Rory is sleeping in her clothes minus her boots. Removing his shoes he slides in next to her. Feeling the bed give Rory rolls toward him. Smiling he wraps his arms around her.

"Love you." Rory says sleepily.

"Love you too. Forever and ever babe." He says.

"Forever and ever." She replies and lets sleep overtake her once more. In their wedding vows both said they would love each other forever and ever. Since then it's been their little thing they say to each other.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Logan wakes up and sees Rory sleeping on her back. Gently pushing up her sweater he begins drawing circles on her stomach hoping to wake her. He smiles to himself when he feels her start to stir a minute later.

"Hey." She says smiling at the site.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" Logan asks smiling back at her.

"Do tell."

"Well," he starts still drawing circles on her stomach. "Your stomach is not flat anymore. I do believe I see the hint of a bump beginning to form."

"Oh really."

"Really and it couldn't be more beautiful." He tells her and places a kiss on her stomach and moves up to her lips. As he attempts to take it further Charlie calls through the door.

"Ogan, Sissy lunch is ready." Logan pulls back quickly.

"I hadn't realized how hungry I was until just now." Rory says after hearing her stomach growl.

"Well lets get you fed, after all you are eating for two now." Logan says.

Logan gets up from the bed and holds out his hand to Rory to help her up. When she is standing they head to the kitchen.

"Something smells good." Rory says when she and Logan enter the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to rejoin the living." Lorelai jokes when she sees the couple.

"Daddy made your favorite Sissy." Charlie says.

"Did he?" Rory ask and then looks at the table and sees the burgers and chili fries.

"Eat up Ace we've got a long drive ahead of us." Logan says.

Sadly, Charlie says, "You're leaving today?"

"Yes but we'll be moving back soon remember." Logan reminds Charlie.

While Logan is talking to Charlie Rory goes over to Lorelai.

"Didn't you say that Charlie had no school on Monday?" Rory inquires quietly.

"Yeah, some kind of teachers work day." Lorelai answers.

"How about we take her with us that way you and dad can have some time to you're selves. You can drive up Sunday evening and leave Monday." Rory offers.

"I like that why don't you go tell your sister." Lorelai responds.

Rory goes back over to the table where Charlie is pouting and gets her attention. "Hey Charlie I talked to mommy and how would you like to come with Logan and I for the night?" Rory asks.

"Really?" Charlie asks the pout on her face being replaced with a smile.

"Really so..."

"I have to pack." Charlie cuts Rory off and runs out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"I'll go help her." Lorelai says and goes to exit the room too, abruptly stopping and turning, she points a finger at Logan and says, "And you, don't spoil her too much."

'I'll try." Logan tells Lorelai. She rolls her eyes at him knowing it won't happen and turns to leave the room. Turning to Rory, Logan says, "She's so excited." He remarks referring to Charlie.

"I know." Rory says and takes a bite of her burger. "What time do you want to leave?" She questions.

"Well…" Looking at his watch he continues "It's two thirty now so how about in an hour?"

"That sounds good."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what were you and your mom talking about last night? It didn't sound like your usual banter." Logan asks curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh that, I asked her to tell me what it was like having me so young. She tells me bits and pieces when there's time." She answers him.

"That's nice. I know I'm going to do whatever it takes to have as close to the relationship you have with your mom with our kids." Logan tells Rory.

"I know you are." Rory tells him and reaches to take his hand in hers. "I want to keep them as far away from society as possible. I'm so happy mom took me away from all of that. I'm afraid of what our relationship would have been if she stayed and raised me there."

"Me too. I love you and who you are and wouldn't want you any other way. Your mom was brave and did what she thought was best for you. She made a life on her own with you. I've always admired her for that. She did what many in society want to do but were afraid." Logan confessed. "Let's go pack." He says noticing that their food is gone.

"Okay." Rory says.

They get up from their chairs and go upstairs to pack.

"You know I was talking to your mom earlier and she thinks it's a girl too. She calls it grandmother's intuition." Logan tells Rory.

"Glad I'm not the only one. All I can say is that Lola is going to have you wrapped around her little finger from day one." Rory tells Logan.

"Hey don't go calling the baby a girl yet. There's still a fifty fifty chance it is a boy." He states.

"You just wait till I'm four months mister. Then you'll see I'm right." She says her voice full of confidence.

Looking at her smiling, Logan steps away from his suitcase and walks over to Rory.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Logan says sincerely.

Smiling at his sincerity Rory replies "I love you too. Forever and ever right?"

"Forever and ever." Logan repeats placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Sissy?" Charlie says knocking at the door.

"It's open Charlie." Rory responds.

Entering the room Charlie says. "When are we leaving?"

"In about thirty minutes." Rory answers.

"How long is that?" Charlie inquires.

Chuckling at her innocence Logan asks. "You know that crazy Spongebob Squarepants you watch?" seeing her nod he continues, "That's how long thirty minutes is, one Spongebob."

"So if I watch Spongebob when it's over we can leave?" Charlie asks wanting to be sure she understood correctly.

"Yup." He states.

The whole time Rory stood back and watched the scene. Breaking out of her trance when Charlie leaves the room.

"You're going to be a fantastic dad." Rory remarks.

"I hope so; I mean I didn't have the best role model."

"And that's how I know you'll be a great dad. You know what it's like growing up with a father always away on business trips and your mother at some DAR function. Being raised by nannies and being sent to boarding school. You'll make sure that that won't happen with you. And you have me to point it out to you if it does start to happen." Rory explains.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have you. I could never thank you enough for giving me chance after chance when I messed up." Logan tells her and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm lucky to have you too." She tells him. "We better finish packing before a certain four year old comes back."

About ten minutes later Logan is lugging their bags down the stairs. Along with Charlie's 'Hello Kitty' bag he takes them outside and puts them in the car. He reenters the house with two minutes to spare.

"Charlie." Rory says getting the attention of her sister. "Do you want to go say bye to daddy before we go?"

"Yes." Charlie answers.

"Well let's get you strapped in then." Logan says and Charlie gets off the couch pulling Logan with her to the door.

Rory goes to find Lorelai, when she does she asks "Mom do you want a ride to the diner?"

"I was just about to head over there so I'll be lazy and ride with you." Lorelai says jumping at the opportunity of avoiding exercise.

"Alright, let's go Logan is strapping Charlie in."

Lorelai slips on her shoes and grabs her purse and the two are out the door.

"Mommy you can't come." Charlie told Lorelai when she saw her get in. She knew that if mommy came it would cut back on the stuff Logan would get her.

"I know baby I'm just riding to the diner with you."

"Good." Charlie says.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get rid of me." Lorelai laughs as she gets not response from Charlie.

Parking in front of the diner everyone hops out.

"Hi daddy." Charlie greets happily. "I'm going with Ogan and Sissy." She informs Luke.

"Hi princess." Luke says and takes Charlie in his arms. "I'll miss you and make sure you listen to Logan and Rory and have fun." He instructs.

"I will now I have to go." Charlie says and wiggles from his grasp. "Come on Sissy and Ogan."

"The princess is ready. Bye mom, bye dad see you tomorrow."

"Bye babe." "Bye Rory." Luke and Lorelai say.

"See you later." Logan says and the three leave the diner.

After getting Charlie strapped in and putting on their own sear belts they begin the drive to New York.

"How long till we get there?" Charlie inquires.

"Its going to be a while baby." Rory responds.

"How many Spongebobs?"

"About five or six." Logan says.

"That'll take forever." Charlie says sadly.

"I know baby. Why don't you watch a movie? It'll help the time go faster." Logan suggest.

"Maybe later." She says. A few seconds later she speaks again. "Ogan when Sissy has the baby will it be your Bumblebee and not me?" She asks wearily, remembering that Lorelai explained to her that Rory had a baby growing in her belly.

Glancing at her quickly through the rear view mirror he responds. "Never, you will always be my Bumblebee. I love you so much and that will never change. Okay?"

"Okay." She says and looks out the window.

They continue to ride in silence for a while before Charlie speaks up again about twenty minutes later.

"Ogan?"

"Yes Bumblebee?" Logan asks.

"I have to go potty." Was her answer.

"Okay I'll get off at the next exit."

At the next exit Logan gets off and turns into the nearest gas station.

"Alright Bumblebee were here." Logan tells her.

"Finally." Charlie says eager to relieve herself.

"I'll take her." Logan tells Rory when he sees her going to take her seat belt off.

Rory smiles at him as a silent thank you and rests her head on the window. Logan gets out of the car and opens the back door to let Charlie out. Reaching down he put her boots that she kicked off back on her feet.

"Ready?" Logan asks.

"Yup." Charlie says and takes Logan's hand jumping from the car.

Logan leads her to the bathroom only to return seconds later.

"What happened?" Rory questioned at seeing the disgusted look on her husband's face.

"That was one of the grossest bathrooms I've ever seen." Logan says shuddering slightly. "I saw a sign for Target. I'll take her there." Strapping Charlie back in he drives to the Target.

"Do you want anything?" Logan asks after parking in the parking lot of Target.

"Can I have coffee?"

"No, anything else?

Sighing in defeat Rory says "A bag of soft chew chocolate cookies and a cherry icee."

"Got it." He says and gets Charlie from her chair.

The two make their way to the store. Logan silently hoping that this bathroom is cleaner than the last since it's in a store. Thankfully, when they enter the bathroom they discover it is.

* * *

In the car Rory reaches for her phone and calls Logan "Hey can you get me some oatmeal raisin cookies?"

"But you hate that kind." He says surprised.

"I know but I suddenly started craving them."

"Alright, anything else?" He asks and quickly adds. "And I'm not getting you coffee."

"Fiend."

"I love you too." Logan says.

"Bye." She responds and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rory sees a familiar blonde head walking out of the store pushing a cart with a number of bags in it with one hand and holding Charlie in the other.

"You're worst than a woman." Rory remarks when Logan opens the door.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks a little confused.

"You go in the store for the bathroom and three things yet you come out with a cartful of bags." She explains pointing to the bags.

"Oh, well I got Bumblebee some crayons and coloring books for the ride."

"That explains two bags one being my cookies. What's with the rest?" Rory questions with a smile already having an idea of the answer.

"Seeing how our child is not born yet we don't have anything for her to play with, so I got her a few toys." Logan tells Rory from the back of the car where he is loading the bags.

"You're full of it." She says putting her hand on her belly she says, "Lola daddy is going to spoil you rotten."

"Very funny." He responds moving to strap Charlie in. "Do you want to take your shoes back of baby?"

"Uhuh." Charlie says.

Reaching down he removes Charlie's boots off. Rummaging through one of the bags he brought with him he takes something out. He clips a little tray to Charlie's car seat so she could have something to lean on when she colored. Finally he takes out a 'Disney Princess' coloring book and crayons on the tray.

"Thank you Ogan. Love you." Charlie says.

"You're very welcome." Logan replies, closing her door and getting in the drivers seat. Placing a bag on Rory's lap and cup in a holder he says, "Here's you cookies and icee Ace."

"Thanks."

As they start driving again Rory turns to Charlie who is busy coloring and asks, "Charlie do you want a cookie?"

"Can I have a chocolate chip?" She responds not even looking up from the page she was working on.

"Here ya go." Rory hands Charlie a cookie.

Taking a big bite she goes back to coloring before asking, "Can I have some of your drink Sissy?"

Handing the drink back to her she says, "Be careful not to spill."

Charlie takes a few sips and hands the drink back to her sister. The rest of the ride to the city was uneventful except for when Charlie's crayons fell.

"Home at last." Logan says noting that it is almost six fifteen.

The two get out of the car and Logan goes to let Charlie out. Seeing that she is starting to doze off he gently removes the tray and unbuckles her. Charlie holds up her arms. Seeing this Rory speaks.

"I'll take her and you get the bags." Moving to take Charlie. "Come on baby. It's getting cold." Taking Charlie in her arms she protest at being moved and buries her face in Rory's neck.

Softly patting her bottom she rocks from side to side to help soothe her. Rory stood off to the side and waited for Logan. Surprisingly he was able to get everything in one trip.

"Her boots." Rory exclaims as they were turning to leave the parking garage.

"Got everything now?" He asks her after she gets the boots.

"Yeah let's go I'm hungry."

Entering the warmth of their apartment building the step in the elevator and head for the top floor. Once inside Logan puts the bags down and picks up the phone.

"Does chineses sound good?"

"Yes." Rory responds sitting on the couch, "Charlie don't go to sleep yet. You need to eat."

"I'm tired." Charlie whines.

"I know you are but you need to take a bath and eat first."

"No." Charlie cries, "Sleep first."

Noticing Rory's tired face Logan takes Charlie from her and says, "Go take a nice warm shower by the time you're done the food should be here. I'll handle her" He says referring to Charlie who was still crying. Watching Rory leave the room he turns his attention to Charlie.

"Baby you gotta stop crying, okay?" Seeing her nod he continues, "Good, now I'm going to go start your bath. We'll go fast that way you can eat and go to sleep." He says tenderly and gets another nod. Trying to put her down she tightens her arms around him. He takes her with him and runs her bath.

"Okay Bumblebee you have to get down so you can get clean." Succeeding in putting her down he undresses her and puts her in the tub.

Quickly shampooing and conditioning her hair and washing her body he rinses her off and wraps her in a big towel. Grabbing her pajamas from her bag he dresses her and brushes her hair. As he finishes the intercom buzzes signaling the arrival of their food. With Charlie in tow he goes to pay.

"That'll be thirty dollars and fifty cents." The delivery guy said. Logan gives him forty and tells him to keep the change. Still holding Charlie he puts the bags on the table.

"Perfect timing Ace. The food just got here." He told her when she reentered the room.

"Smells good." She tells him. Spotting Charlie on him lap she adds, "I see she's in her clingy phase again." Pointing at Charlie who is now sucking her thumb.

"Let's eat." He says.

Rory puts in a movie and smiles when she hears him groan as he hears the familiar music of Willy Wonka playing. Both put extra food on their plates knowing that Charlie will eat off of theirs.

"Charlie I know your sleepy but you have to eat so you won't be hungry later." Rory tells her softly. Giving in Charlie eats a good bit of Rory and Logan's food before requesting warm chocolate milk. Finishing her milk Charlie goes to brush her teeth. Coming back she straddles Rory's lap and rests her head on her chest.

"Are you comfortable Bumblebee?" Logan asks tenderly.

Nodding her head Charlie says, "Sissy's boobies are like two pillows."

Not being able to hold it in Logan and Rory burst out laughing.

"Cute, she sure has the Gilmore wit." Logan remarks when he calms down.

"Night Ogan, night Sissy."

"Goodnight." They say together.

"Your daughter is just like you." Rory says into the phone.

"Hello daughter of mine, I see you made it home safely." Lorelai says.

"Yes we did and I repeat your daughter is just like you." Rory says again with a smile playing on her lips.

"What'd she do?" Lorelai inquired.

"So we get home, shower and eat then she climbs in my lap and rests her head on my chest. When Logan asked if she was comfortable she nodded her head and said 'Sissy's boobies are like two pillows.'" She finishes and both start laughing.

"She said that?" Lorelai asks between giggles.

"She did. We couldn't hold in our laughs."

"Sounds like something I would say. So where is she now?"

"Asleep on my lap." Rory answers.

"Clingy phase." Lorelai states.

"Yes. Logan already has her pillow in our bed." Both being familiar with Charlie's clingy phase.

"Good man that husband of yours. Hun Luke just got home, so I'm going to go. Love you babe."

"Love you too." She says and hangs up the phone.

"I'll put her to bed." Logan tells Rory.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed myself." Rory says.

"Tired already."

"Yeah, you coming?" She asks getting up from the couch.

"If you don't mind me watching the game."

"That's fine with me."

"Let's get my girls to bed." Logan says as they go to their room.

Rory enters the bathroom and brushes her teeth along with Logan. Rory gets into bed while Logan changes he clothes. Getting in carefully not wanting to wake Charlie he turns on the TV. Leaning over Charlie's sleeping form he gives Rory a kiss.

"Night, I love you." Rory says.

"Night I love you too. Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." Rory says and turns the light out.

When the game was over Logan turned the TV off and went to sleep.

* * *

There are pictures of Charile's toys at my homepage.


	5. Chapter 4: Time With Sissy and Ogan

**Time With Sissy and Ogan**

**Sunday  
****Beginning of the second week in March**

Logan woke up the next morning with a heavy weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes he sees Charlie sitting on him with a smile on her face. Signaling for her to give him a kiss, she leans down to give him a good morning kiss.

"Morning Logie Bear." Charlie says cheerfully.

"Morning Bumblebee." Logan says. Seeing that it is going on nine thirty he decides they should start their day. "Why don't you wake Sissy so we can go out and eat?" Logan tells Charlie before adding, "Don't sit on her belly because it could hurt the baby okay."

"Uhuh." Charlie responds, moving off of Logan and going to sit next to Rory. "Sissy, time to get up." Charlie says shaking Rory slightly.

"Wake Logan." Rory tells her rolling over to continue sleeping.

Seeing that Charlie is getting nowhere Logan jumps in. "Ace time to get up." He tells her, when he get no response he turns to Charlie and says, "Why don't you go get changed." After Charlie leaves the room Logan leans back against the pillows. "Come here Ace." He says knowing that she likes to cuddle with him on weekends. Moving over to him she rests her head on his chest.

"If you're still tired I'll take Bumblebee out to eat and we'll bring you back something." He says gently while massaging her scalp.

"You don't mind?" Rory asks with her eyes still closed.

"Of course not I love spending time with Bumblebee."

"Alright when you get back we'll do something."

"It's a plan. You rest a little more and we'll be back." He says.

"Ogan I need help." Charlie says walking into the room.

Logan smiles when he takes in her appearance. She has on a white turtleneck backwards, a black jumper dress inside out, white tights, and her black boots. Getting out of bed he goes to help her fix her clothes and to get dressed too. Fifteen minutes later the two are out the door. They go to his favorite deli around the corner.

"What do you want to eat?" Logan asks Charlie once they are seated.

"CCP." She responds.

When the waiter comes Logan orders chocolate chip pancakes for Charlie, and bacon and eggs with toast for himself. Both get orange juice. Charlie colors on the coloring page that the waiter gave her and Logan reads the paper while waiting for their food. Both stopping when their food arrives.

"So Bumblebee what do you want to do today?" Logan asks while cutting her pancakes for her.

"Can we go to the zoo?" She says taking a bite of her food when he was done.

"That sounds like fun and its not too cold out." He replies and takes a bite of his food.

"These eggs are good. Do you want a taste?"

Charlie nods her head and Logan holds his fork up to her.

"My pancakes are yummy. Almost like daddy's taste." She tells him.

"Your right they do taste almost like your daddy's." He tells her after taking a bite.

When they are almost done with their food Logan orders blueberry pancakes and bacon to go for Rory. They finish their food and pay. With Rory's food in hand the head back to the apartment.

"Sissy we're back and we have your food." Charlie says when they enter the apartment.

"Smells good." Rory says walking into the room showered and dressed.

"Good morning Ace." Logan greets with a kiss. "How do you feel about going to the zoo?"

"That sounds good; we haven't been there in a while." She says while getting her food.

"Okay. Did you sleep good Ace?" He asks taking a seat and Charlie goes to play with her new toys.

"For the most part but I miss being able to sleep on my stomach."

"At least you don't have morning sickness." He tells her.

"For that I'm thankful. So last night I noticed you called the baby a girl when we were going to bed." Rory says smiling.

"Can I have a taste?" He says trying to dodge her comment.

Rolling her eyes she lets him take a bite off of her fork.

"So you thing we're having a Lola instead of a Topher?"

"Yes, I want a daddy's girl."

"Judging by the way you spoil Charlie you're really going to spoil our baby." Rory says.

"Are we ready yet?" Charlie asks from the other room.

"Almost." Rory says finishing the last few bites of her food.

* * *

The three put on their coats and head out. Getting in the car they drive to the zoo. After parking they get out and get Charlie's stroller knowing it will hold their things. Charlie would rather be held when tired rather than sit in her stroller.

"Hi two adults and one child." Logan says when they step up to the window of the Central Park zoo.

"That'll be eighteen twenty-five please."

Paying with a twenty he waits for their tickets and change.

Once they get inside Rory turns to Charlie and asks, "Where do you want to go first?"

"The polar bears of course."

"Of course." Logan repeats knowing that the polar bears are Charlie's favorite.

They took Charlie to see the polar bears. After that they went through the rest of the zoo looking at the rest of the animals. When they saw all of the animals they stopped for a late lunch at the café that was there. They then stopped in the Zootiques store after eating.

"Can I get this one?" Charlie asks holding up a stuffed polar bear that was almost as big as her.

"Sure you can." Rory replied.

After paying they head to their car. Tired of walking Charlie reaches up for Logan to pick her up. Making it to the car Logan straps Charlie in her chair and then goes to help Rory put the stroller in the back.

"Did your mom say when they were going to head up?" Logan asks Rory.

"She just said in the evening. I'll call her now." Rory answers and pulls out her phone.

"Hi Hun." Lorelai says when she answers her phone.

"Hi mom, are you and dad on your way yet?"

"We just got on the road."

"It's five-thirty now so you should be getting here around eight or eight-thirty it you don't hit traffic." Rory calculates.

"That sounds about right. How's Charlie?" Lorelai asks.

"She's fine. We're heading back from the zoo."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was she loved it. Are you going to get something to eat on the way or do you want us to get you something?"

"We'll just get something on the way. What about you guys?"

"We have leftovers from last night." Rory says with a yawn.

"Okay, well I'm gonna let you go and we'll see you when we get there. Love you." Lorelai says.

"Bye mom I love you too." Both hang up the phone and Rory reaches for Logan's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asks.

"I feel fine; I'm just a little tired. I guess instead of morning sickness I get tired easily."

"Hopefully it will go away soon." He says gazing at her quickly he adds, "As everyday passes I think your stomach gets bigger."

"I noticed that too. I'm not going to be able to fit in my regular clothes soon." Rory comments.

"And you'll still look beautiful." He tells her and places a hand on top of her expanding stomach.

"Yeah, yeah." She replies looking out the window as they head to their apartment.

Pulling into one of their assigned parking spots. They step out of the car.

"We're going to have a clingy Charlie again tonight. She's almost out." He tells Rory as he goes to get Charlie.

"Can we get this stuff later?" She asked referring to the souvenirs and stroller.

"Yeah I'll come get them later." He answers with Charlie in his arms. "Let's go up."

"Chocolate milk." Charlie mumbles when they get in the elevator to go up to their apartment.

"I'll get if for you when we get inside." Rory tells her.

"Warm." Charlie commands.

"Yes warm." Rory says and Charlie snuggles up to Logan.

When they get into the apartment Rory goes to get Charlie's milk and Logan sits on the couch with Charlie.

"Your mommy and daddy should be here soon." Logan whispers to Charlie while rubbing her back.

"Here's your milk baby." Rory says to Charlie giving her a pink cup with straw. Charlie takes the cup and starts drinking and dozing off.

"She had a late lunch so she should be good for the night." Logan says feeling Charlie's body slowly becoming limp.

"Let me go get her pajamas so she can change before she's out." Rory says going to Charlie's bag.

"Bumblebee lets get you changed." Logan tells her. Laying her down on the couch he starts to undress her. Rory reenters the living room with Charlie's clothes.

"Here you go." Rory hands Logan the clothes.

"Thanks." Taking the clothes he dresses Charlie.

"Ogan read me a story please." Charlie says after finishing her milk.

"Sure." Logan replies and gets one of the books her bought for her. Logan starts to read and by the third page Charlie is sleep.

"Charlie and The Chocolate Factory." Rory says when she sees the book in Logan's hand. "After I read that book I used to ask mom to have another baby and name her Charlotte. Since it was the girl's version of Charlie and we could call her Charlie for short. And it finally happened years later." Rory says remembering the years of begging Lorelai for a baby when she was little.

"I heard your mom say, 'We named her Charlotte like you wanted.' when Charlie was born. I wondered what she was talking about, now I know." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Eight-fifteen must not have been much traffic." Rory said going to open the door. "You know we gave you a key for a reason." Rory says playfully when she opens the door.

"We didn't want to just barge in. Hi Hun." Lorelai says.

"Hi guys. Oh no, clingy phase again?" Luke points out noticing Charlie on Logan's lap.

"Since last night." Logan informs. "How was the drive up?"

"Uneventful and not much traffic." Luke says.

"We have chinese if you're hungry." Rory says.

"We stopped half way here and got something." Lorelai said. "How long has she been out?" She asked pointing to her youngest daughter.

"About ten minutes." Was Logan's reply.

"I'll take her." Lorelai reaches for Charlie. "I missed her today. I'm not used to being away from her this long."

Logan hands Charlie to Lorelai. While being transferred Charlie stirs and starts to whine at being moved.

"Its mommy baby, go back to sleep." Upon hearing her mother's voice Charlie settles in her arms and drifts off to sleep again.

"I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. We'll do something tomorrow before you leave." Rory says.

"That sounds good, good night babe." Lorelai tells her.

"Night Rory." Luke says and Rory leaves the room.

"On the upside she has no morning sickness, but she gets tired easily." Logan explains. "The guest room is all set up. You know where everything is so feel free to help yourselves. I'm going to join my wife, good night."

"Night Logan." Both Lorelai and Luke say together.

As he enters the bedroom he shares with his wife he sees Rory changing her clothes. Walking up behind her he gives her a hug

"I love you so much. I'm so happy were having this baby." He tells her while running his hand over her stomach.

"I love you too." Rory says turning in his arms.

"I hope she has your eyes." He tells her placing a hand on her cheek. "Your hypnotizing blue eyes were the first thing I noticed when it saw you for the first time, took my breath away."

Leaning into his hand she says, "I have a feeling she will inherit your smirk. So daddy wants his baby girl to have my eyes?"

"Yes I do." Smiling at being called daddy. "Every time I picture our child I see a little girl with your eyes and dirty blonde hair." He admits.

"I hope this one really is a girl and the next one is a boy. I've always loved how close you and Honor are. I want our kids to be like that." She says both now sitting in bed after getting changed.

"I want that too babe. I think the only thing my parents did good in the kid department is have more than one. And I think the only reason they did that was because dad wanted a boy to be the heir for HPG. I'm so grateful to Honor that she was born first because if I was I would have been an only child and all alone." Seeing Rory yawn he says, "Let's get you to bed mommy."

"I'm glad you had someone there for you. Night Logan."

"Good night Ace, I love you."

"Love you too, forever and ever."

"Forever and ever babe." Logan responds as Rory snuggles up next to him.

* * *

Logan was woken the next morning by the sun peaking through the curtains. Instead of getting up he laid there and held his wife and mother of his unborn child. Still not believing that he will be a father soon. That no matter how many mistakes he made or wrongs he'd done his child would love him unconditionally. Slipping out of Rory's grasp he slid down and pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach. Kissing her stomach and lightly drawing circles in the same spot he said softly, "I love you so much Lorelai Rose Huntzberger."

"She loves her daddy too and so do I." Rory said startling Logan.

Scooting back up Logan gives Rory a kiss saying, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good morning, I slept fine until someone started talking to my stomach." Rory said smiling.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." He tells her and pulls her so they could cuddle like they usually do when they don't have to work. After they get comfortable Logan speaks again. "What do you want to do today before your mom and Luke leave?"

"I figured we could go to the park." She replied sighing at the relaxing effect of the scalp massage he was giving her.

"We can do that and Bumblebee can burn up some energy. I smell breakfast lets go get some." Logan said getting off the bed and grabbing a shirt and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. Holding out a hand to help Rory from the bed. When they enter the dining room they see that every one else is already up.

"Morning." Lorelai greeted the couple.

"Morning." Logan and Rory say.

"Good morning Sissy." Charlie says going up to Rory asking to be held. Once Rory picks her up Charlie gives her a hug and kiss. Next she reaches for Logan. When he takes her from Rory Charlie rubs her nose against his, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Morning Logie Bear."

"Good morning Bumblebee."

"Breakfast is ready." Luke says entering the room.

Everyone takes a seat at the table while Logan helps Luke bring in the food.

"So we thought we could have a picnic at the park before you leave. And Bumblebee can run around." Logan says.

Thinking that no one will notice Rory tries to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Not so fast Cupcake." Luke says causing everyone to look at Rory. "No coffee for you for at least six more months."

Pouting, Rory uses a new tactic. "Please daddy just half a cup. You have no idea how hard it is to quit cold turkey." She pleads knowing that calling him daddy will get him to break.

"Half a cup and no more until you have the baby. I don't want my grandchild to have two heads." Luke states refusing to believe the baby is a girl yet.

"Wrapped around her finger." Lorelai mumbles loud enough for Luke to hear with a smirk.

"Thank you daddy. I love you and I promise no more coffee until Lola is born." Rory says with a triumphant smile as she takes a sip of the coffee she poured.

"I love you too." Luke said choosing to ignore Lorelai's remark. "I'm up for a picnic; it's a nice day out."

* * *

When everyone was done eating they got showered and dressed. Luke and Logan packed lunch. By ten-thirty they all head out to Logan's car and go to Central Park. Parking as close to Sixty-Fifth Street as possible they get out and look for a place to set up near the carousel.

"Ogan can you take me to the carousel?" Charlie asks after everything is set up.

"Sure I'll take you let's go." He holds out his hand for her to take and they set of for the carousel.

"He's good with her." Luke says.

"I know but he's worried he'll be like his father." Rory says with a sad smile.

"He won't I can tell. When ever Charlie's around his attention is on her. I've even seen him stop what he was working and give her his undivided attention just to look at a picture she drew." Lorelai says.

"I know I've seen him do that plenty of times. For him work takes second place not like Mitchum where it is first priority. I don't think his worries will go away until the baby is born and he sees how natural and easy it is. I think moving back to Stars Hollow will help ease his worries. He'll be working from home and will only have to go to the city twice a month at the most and business trips have become very rare." Rory explains.

"He just needs time." Lorelai assures Rory.

Three carousel rides later Logan and Charlie come back and get the Frisbee. Along with Luke they go of to play.

"Do you want to hear more?" Seeing Rory nod Lorelai starts. "Once I was in my room I was handed a gown to change into. After I changed I got in bed and the doctor checked me to see how dilated I was. I was seven centimeters. Apparently I was in labor all day and that's what the back pain was. Since my water hadn't broken you the doctor did it and that's when the pain really hit. Throwing the ice chips at the nurses helped for a while. The doctor checked me an hour later and I was nine centimeters. Thirty minutes later I was being wheeled to the delivery room. One the way there mom and dad showed up. Mom was causing a scene and dad was complaining about his shoes. After telling mom not to come in with me I was prepped for delivery. Two hours of pushing later you were born. You let out your first cry and they placed you on my chest. I couldn't stop from crying, you were so beautiful." Lorelai said remembering her oldest daughter's birth as if it were yesterday.

"How could I not forget your 'doing the splits on a crate of dynamite' rendition?" Rory said smiling.

"So they took you to get all cleaned up, measured, and weighed you. When they were done they gave you back to me wrapped in a pink blanket. You were perfect ten finger, ten toes, seven pounds six ounces, and twenty inches long. When they asked for a name the mixture of Demerol, feminism, and exhaustion took over. So you were named Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Then mom and dad came in. They fell in love with you. When they left I was wheeled to my room."

"I can't believe how much you remember." Rory said amazed. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"It feels like yesterday. Best day of my life despite the pain. Let's round up the troops so we can eat." Lorelai says getting up.

"In a few more months I won't be able to do this anymore." Rory says getting up from the blanket too.

"But it'll be worth it in the end." Lorelai reminds her.

"I know." She says with a smile. "Hey guys you ready to eat?" Rory asks when they walk up to them.

"I am." Charlie replies and runs to the blanket.

"I made some sandwiches, there are chips and drinks and some other snacks." Luke informs them.

"How long will it be before you move back to the Hollow?" Luke asks.

"We have to call the realtor about the house. We also have to confirm everything with the paper, so I think about three of four weeks." Logan tells them.

"I'm so excited. I'll be able to see Lola all the time instead of the occasional visit." Lorelai said happily.

"So am I, we want her to grow up in the same loving environment that Rory did." Logan said.

"That's good. So how did your parents take the news?" Luke wondered.

"They… accepted it. I told them the same day Rory told you. Dad looked a little excited and mom went to smoke a cigarette. Honor was thrilled. By the time Lola is born her daughter will be about two and a half." Logan told them.

"That nice, she'll have a playmate." Lorelai said.

The five chatted with each other as they finished their lunch.

"Can we go to the playground now?" Charlie asked when they were done eating.

"I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to put the stuff in the car." Luke said.

"Do you need help?" Logan asked.

"I've got it, I just need the keys." Luke told Logan.

Logan handed him the keys and they split up heading to their desired destinations.

"Are you feeling okay?" Logan asked Rory while walking hand in hand to the playground.

"I feel fine." Rory assures him smiling at his concern.

"Good, I'm glad." Logan tells her looking at Charlie as she skips ahead of everyone.

Reaching the playground Rory and Lorelai take a seat at a bench. Logan calls Charlie.

"Hey Bumblebee do you want to swing with me?"

"Yes." She answers and runs to an empty swing.

Logan walks over to her and sits down pulling Charlie on his lap. The two start swinging, Charlie smiling the whole time.

Turning to Rory Lorelai says, "So I know what the nickname is but what is the full name going to be?"

"Lorelai Rose Huntzberger." Rory tells her.

"Nice. So… is she going to be an only child?"

"No, we want one maybe two more. We already decided that if the next on is a boy we're going to name him Topher. We just need a middle name." Rory tells Lorelai. Luke joins them on the bench.

"You have it all planed out."

"What all planed out?" Luke asked.

"Baby names." Rory says.

"Really, what did you decide on?" Luke asked curiously.

"Lorelai Rose and for when we have a boy Topher." Rory tells him.

"Those are cute. I should have known you name your daughter Lorelai. Topher is a nice name not that common. Where'd you come up with it?" Luke asked.

"Logan suggested it; I didn't ask him where he got it from though." Rory said.

"Oh Topher Grace from 'That 70's Show'" Lorelai guessed.

"I'm not sure he doesn't even watch that show. Anyway I wanted to keep up with the tradition. You know naming the first born daughter Lorelai." Rory said. "What time are you going to head back?"

"Probably after we leave here. That way Charlie will sleep on the ride home." Luke said.

Logan and Charlie return from swinging. Logan sits next to Rory and Charlie climbs on Luke's lap.

"Daddy I'm twirsty." Charlie said. She still mispronounced a few of her words.

"I'll get you something from the stand." Luke tells her, standing up with Charlie in his arms. "Does anyone else want some?"

Everyone says no so Luke and Charlie go to get her drink. Rory rests her head on Logan's shoulder and he takes her hand in his intertwining their fingers using hid thumb to softly stroke her hand.

"Having fun?" Rory asks Logan.

"I am." He tells her.

Luke and Charlie get back from getting a drink.

"Daddy will you help me on the monkey bars?" Charlie asked when she had her fill of her drink. Luke nods his head and they go over to the monkey bars.

"So what do you two need to prepare for the baby?" Lorelai asked.

"We need the big items like the crib and dresser. But we want to wait until we move to get the big stuff." Logan said.

"Then there are the smaller items like the car seat, stroller, and bouncer. I was thinking about getting a rocker for the late night feedings" Rory added.

"Well I still have some of Charlie's baby stuff. You can have it if you want. We have her high chair, baby monitor, and baby jail a.k.a playpen." Lorelai offers.

"Thanks Lorelai that'd be great." Logan said.

"I think its time to head back." Luke said when he rejoined the group with Charlie in his arms.

"Hopefully you won't hit much traffic since its still early." Rory remarks as they head for the car.

Reaching the car Luke buckles Charlie in and they make their way back to Logan and Rory's apartment. After parking the car Lorelai and Luke take Charlie out and go to their car to strap Charlie in her car seat. Since Luke brought their bags down earlier they say bye to Logan and Rory, they get in the car, and headed home. Rory and Logan go up to their apartment. Once inside, Logan pulls Rory towards the couch and brings her to lie down with him.

"It'll be nice to be close to your parents and Honor again." Logan said while rubbing Rory's back.

"It will. I'm glad we're moving back. That feels good." Rory tells him and snuggles closer to him.

"I'm going to call the realtor tomorrow so we can get that started. We might be able to move sooner than we think."

"Mhmm." Was Rory's reply.

Looking down at his wife he sees that she is almost sleep and kisses her head. He settles to take a nap with her. Logan woke thirty minutes later with Rory still asleep on him. Slowly detangling himself he goes to the kitchen to start dinner. As he places the chicken in the oven he sees Rory enter the kitchen.

"What are you making?" She asked making her way over to him she wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his neck.

"Parmesan chicken and fettuccini noodles." He answers running his hand up and down her back. Walking backwards and sitting on a stool with Rory still hugging him "It should be done in about twenty minutes."

"That sounds good."

"Babe as much as I love this, why don't we go to the living room and watch some TV?" He suggests and Rory doesn't budge.

"Only if you carry me." She tells him not wanting to move.

Logan maneuvers her so she is straddling him. Telling her to wrap her legs around his waist he stands and they make their way to the living room

"My little monkey." Logan jokes and sits down on the couch. Rory slides off of Logan's lap and sit next to him. "I've got a question Ace."

"What is it?" Rory asks.

"How long do you want to wait after you have Lola till you have another one?"

"Well I want them to be close in age so I was thinking two maybe three years. That way Lola is potty trained and a little more independent and hopefully there won't be any jealousy issues." Rory tells him.

"That sounds like a good age difference. So I have one more question." He said slightly hesitant.

"Okay."

"Do you plan on telling your dad about the baby?"

Sitting up to face him she says, "My dad already knows remember he just left with my mom."

"Ace I meant Christopher."

"No he couldn't even make it to my wedding and I haven't heard from him in months. As far as I concerned he's a sperm donor nothing more. Luke is my dad he has been there to see most of my major milestones. When I look back at moments where a dad would be involved Luke was always the one there. He made time for me even before he got together with mom. He took time out of his busy schedule to come to my caterpillar's funeral and to come to my high school graduation. For my sixteenth birthday he made me a cake and blew up balloons and he even came to my party. I was lucky if Christopher even remembered my birthday." Rory said getting upset as she remembered all the times Christopher let her down.

"Ace, calm down baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry it's just a touchy subject for me."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Just then the timer dings. "That's dinner." He says getting up to go the kitchen.

"Do you think I should tell him?" Rory asked Logan when she entered the kitchen a shortly after him.

"I think you should and let him decide whether to be in her life or not. But I also think you should make it perfectly clear to him that there will be no popping in and out like he did with you. If he wants to be in her life he has to be a constant and not come and go when it suits him. I don't want Lola to go through that and I don't want you to go through that again either. It's your choice whatever you decide I'll support you." Logan tells her honestly.

"I'll think about it. I promise and I really appreciate you not trying to push me to tell him and letting make the choice myself." Rory tells him. "I love you." She adds.

"I love you too, forever and ever right."

"Forever and ever." She repeats with a smile.

Logan takes the food out to the living room and the two eat while watching TV. After they finished eating, they got ready for bed and prepared themselves to return to work the next day.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews its nice to know that you like this story. Picture of Charlie's bear is at my homepage.


	6. Chapter 5: Back To Work

**Back To Work**

**Tuesday**

**Rory is fourteen weeks.**

The next morning Rory and Logan got ready and headed off to work at The New York Daily. When Rory began working there it was under different management. A year later the owner sold it because he was getting older and had no one to hand it down to, so Mitchum snatched it up and Logan became the CEO. Everyone in the office knows that Rory is married to Logan and it does not bother them, since they all got to know her through the year. They know that she is a good, hard working writer and for that Rory was relieved.

"Good morning everyone. There is a reason why I called this impromptu meeting." Logan started. "As you all know, my wife and I are expecting our first child in a few months. Neither of us wants to raise our children in the city so we are moving to Rory's hometown in Connecticut." After that was said the staff began whispering to each other. "Now..." Logan said a bit louder to regain their attention. "There will still be weekly meetings, via web cam, and we will be in once maybe, twice a month. Bill, my right hand man, will be here for any emergencies and he knows to contact me for anything major. Now does anyone have questions? Logan finished.

"How soon are you moving?" A writer from the sports section asked.

"In about three or four weeks." Logan said.

"Is Rory still going to write?" Another person asked.

"Yes I'm still going to write. I'll just be submitting my articles via e-mail." Rory answered.

"Are you going to bring that adorable baby in for a visit?" Rory's close friend Beth asked smiling.

"Of course we'll bring her in for a visit." Logan replied.

"So it's a girl?" Alex another one of Rory's friends asked.

"I have a feeling but its still to soon to tell." Rory said.

"So everything will basically be the same except the two of you won't be in the office everyday?" Mike from the features section asked.

"Pretty much, we have a few weeks to get everything settled." Logan said. "If that's all the questions everyone can return to work." Logan tells everyone. As everyone files out, Beth and Alex stay behind.

"We're going to miss you." Beth and Alex say giving Rory and Logan a hug.

"So will we and I expect you two to visit. Plus we'll be back a lot. I want Lola to know her two aunts." Rory said.

"Lola that's so cute." Alex said.

"I like it, so what's the full name going to be?" Beth questioned.

"Lorelai Rose." Logan said smiling as the two awed.

"Well we better get back to work. Don't want to upset the boss." Beth jokes. "Rory are we still on for lunch?"

"Of course." She tells them and they all head to their desk.

The rest of the morning moved along and twelve came. Rory met Beth and Alex for lunch at a café near the office, while Logan stayed in his office trying to catch up on the work that had piled up, since he took yesterday off. When Rory returned from lunch an hour later she continued working on her article. At three Rory entered Logan's office. Seeing him at his desk, on the phone, she walks over to him and he pulls her to his lap. Resting her head on his shoulder as he rubs her back he continues his phone call.

"Babe, why don't you go home," He says seeing her eyes closed and feeling her breath start to even out. Moving his hand too her stomach and stroking it softly. "You can take Beth and Alex with you." He coaxes after not getting a response.

"Don't want to move." Rory tells him. In addition to making her tired a lot, pregnancy also made her want to cuddle more than normal with Logan, which he didn't mind.

"I don't have any meetings so you can stay in here if you want. I just have some phone calls to return." He said rocking back and forth in the chair.

"My stuff." She mumbles.

"I'll ask Beth to bring it in." He tells her reaching for the phone. "Hi Beth, it's Logan, can you bring Rory's things in my office?"

"Is she okay? I saw her go in there a little while ago." Beth asked concerned.

"She's fine," he said looking down at Rory, who is now asleep, "Just tired."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks." He says and hangs up the phone. "Lola, I hope you stop making mommy so tired soon." He says rubbing Rory's expanding stomach.

Hearing a knock at the door he looks up and sees Beth poke her head in. Seeing him signal for her to come in she does and closes the door behind her.

Seeing Rory on his lap she says, "I shut down her computer, her phone is in her purse, and here's her coat. Didn't want to go home?"

"Nope, I even told her to take you and Alex with her, but she wouldn't budge." Logan told Beth.

"Darn" Beth said, pretending to be mad. "I should get back to work." Beth walks to the door and stops. "She already finished one of her articles for the week. She was just doing research for her next one." Beth added.

"Thanks Beth." Logan said.

After Beth left Logan stood, holding Rory, and went over to the couch on the other end of his office. He lay down, with Rory on top of him still asleep. Once settled, Logan started making his phone calls.

"That sounds good Tom." Logan said into the phone, looking down at Rory when he felt her stir. "Okay I'll talk to you later, bye. Hey sleepy head." Logan said to Rory while placing a kiss on her temple.

"What time is it?" Rory asked.

"It's four-thirty. Did you have a nice nap?" Logan asked Rory tenderly.

"Yes I did." She says snuggling closer to him.

"I'm done for the day, so if you get up we can leave a little early."

"Five more minutes."

"Okay. So I called the realtor and she's getting the process started. Do you want to keep the apartment, for when we come back to the city?" Logan said.

"That sounds good. I think we should keep the apartment." Rory said slowly getting up and holding out her hand for Logan to take.

"My little snuggle bunny is ready to go." Logan joked and took Rory's offered hand.

Gathering their things, they head for their car. As they enter their apartment, Rory heads to their bedroom and changes into sweats and a shirt. When she comes out, she joins Logan on the couch.

"Vicky said that we could go this weekend and see the inside of the house. I figured you would want to so I set up an appointment for Saturday at noon. That way we can plan how we want to set up the house." Logan informed Rory of the realtor's suggestion.

"Are we going to drive down after work or on Saturday morning?"

"I was thinking Friday so we could sleep in some on Saturday."

"While we're there I want to meet up with Honor. We haven't seen her in a while. I miss little Tahlur, she's so cute.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you want for dinner?"

"Coco Puffs, I'm not that hungry." Seeing Logan retreating to the kitchen Rory says, "I'm going to call Honor now."

"Tell her I said hi." Logan called.

* * *

"Hey Honor." Rory said when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hi Rory. How's the mommy-to-be?" Honor asked cheerfully.

"I'm good. We miss you though, which is why I'm calling. We have a meeting with the realtor at noon on Saturday in Stars Hollow and we wanted to meet up with you after that."

"That sounds…wait did you say realtor?"

"Yup we're moving back to Stars Hollow. We didn't want Lola growing up in the city."

"I'm so happy. Tahlur misses her Auntie Rory and Uncle Logan. And here she is now." Honor said as Tahlur climbed on her lap. "Hi baby, say hi to Auntie Rory."

"Hi Auni Wory. Isit soon?" Tahlur said the best a twenty month old could.

"Hi baby yes Uncle Logan and I are going to visit soon." Rory said smiling.

"Say hi Unc Wogan?"

Rory gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen where Logan is.

"Here's Uncle Logan, I love you." Rory tells Tahlur.

"Wuv ou."

Rory hands the phone over to Logan.

"Hey Tahlur how's my favorite niece?" Logan asked.

"Good, good." Tahlur replied happily. "Mommy talk bye, bye. wuv ou."

"Love you too."

"Hi baby brother." Honor said when she got the phone back. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving back?"

"It wasn't decided until after I talked to you last. So are we meeting up with you?"

"Yeah does three sound good? Maybe an early dinner." Honor suggested.

"That's fine. We'll see you then, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Logan hung up the phone and the two ate their dinner of Coco Puff cereal. Then next few days went by with no problems. Logan went to his meetings and made his needed phone calls. Rory worked on her articles. Everything was going smoothly until Thursday morning.

* * *

Thursday morning found Logan and Rory getting ready for work like normal. That's when Logan noticed Rory was wearing new clothes.

"New clothes Ace?" Logan asked.

"Had to break out the maternity clothes. My normal ones don't fit anymore." Rory explained.

"You look nice Buddha." Logan said not realizing that his joke was going to back fire.

"Thanks a lot Logan now I'm a three hundred pound bald guy." Rory yells.

"Ace I was just…"

"Joking" Rory cut him off. "Well it wasn't funny." She screams locking herself in their bedroom.

"Ace open the door we're going to be late."

"I'll meet you there. I probably wouldn't fit in your car anyway." Rory yelled through the door.

"Rory."

"Just go Logan." Rory yelled again.

Sighing Logan got his briefcase and headed for the door. Getting in the car, he heads for work. When he gets to work, Logan goes straight to his office, still slightly confused about Rory's actions.

"Come in." Logan said when he heard a knock at the door, looking up as Beth and Alex enter.

"Good morning Logan, where's Rory we didn't see her with you this morning." Alex asked.

"Probably still locked in our bedroom." Logan replied solemnly.

"Is she alright?" Beth asked slightly concerned.

"She's pissed at something I said. Lets just say she is officially in maternity clothes and the word Buddha was mentioned."

"You didn't." Alex said.

"I did."

"Not something you joke about Logan. Mood swings are dangerous."

"Is she coming at all today?" Alex asked.

"She said she would meet me here. Its five till eight now, if she's not here by eight-fifteen can you go check on her?"

"Sure." Beth said as the two of them left Logan's office.

* * *

"Huntzberger." Logan answered his phone a little after eight-twenty.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that Rory just got here."

"Okay thanks Alex." Logan says and hangs up the phone.

"Rory Huntzberger." Rory said as she picked up her phone.

"Ace can I talk to you in my office?"

"Is this about one of my articles?" Rory asked.

"No I wa…"

"I have to go." Rory cut him off and hung up the phone.

During lunch Rory, Beth, and Alex go to a deli around the corner from the paper.

"So what did Logan do to make you so mad?" Beth questioned.

"Basically called me a three hundred pound bald guy."

"You do know he was just joking?" Alex said.

"I know." Rory sighs. "I guess it's the mixture of hormones and the fact that, yes, I really am pregnant. It all just hit me."

"Are you going to talk to him when we get back?" Alex inquired.

"No I'm going to make him suffer a bit. Plus I don't want to bring our personal stuff like this in the office. I'll talk to him at home tonight."

"Evil, pure evil." Beth said.

"Well I have to teach him a lesson. Never joke about a pregnant woman's weight." Rory said while smiling.

The waiter came and the three ladies placed their orders. When their food arrived, they talked while they ate. After they finished eating they paid the bill and went back to work. Rory returned to her desk, continued working, and left at her normal time, which was five. When she got home, Rory went to change her clothes and settled on the couch quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sighing Logan enters their apartment a little after six and spots his wife sleeping on the couch. After changing his clothes, Logan walked over to the couch, gently lifted Rory's head, and sat down resting Rory's head on his lap softly stroking her hair.

"Am I sleeping on the couch tonight?" Logan asked Rory when he felt her start to stir.

"I guess not." Rory replied.

"I'm really sorry Rory." Logan said using her name to let her know he was serious. "I didn't mean to upset you I was only joking."

"I know it's the hormones. Then when I was getting dressed this morning it hit me that I really am pregnant. Soon I'm going to have this little baby that is going to depend on me to live. What if I do something wrong?" Rory asked panicking.

"Ace you'll do fine. I've seen you with Charlie and Tahlur. You're so good with them and you'll be just as good with our child. Lola is so lucky that you are going to be her mother. This little girl is going to love you so much." Logan tells her rubbing her belly.

"Thanks I'm sorry for snapping at you." Rory apologized.

"It's fine. Did you pack your bag for the weekend?"

"Yes I've got everything packed. Can we leave straight from work?"

"Sure I was thinking about doing that anyway. We have leftover pizza from last night if you want some." Logan said.

"Actually since everything I eat affects the baby can you make me a turkey sandwich? I want to start eating healthier the baby deserves that. I want what's best for her and I know it will be hard at first but she's worth it." Rory explained.

"Of course. That's another reason why you're going to be an amazing mother. You're willing to sacrifice the foods you love for your child." Logan said smiling. "Do you plan on breastfeeding?"

"Yes all the books I've read say breast milk is best for the baby. Plus they get some of the mother's immune system since they don't have one when they are born and their first shots are not until they are two months."

"I can't wait to see you hold our child for the first time." Logan said with a smile. "August twentieth right?"

"That's what the doctor said but she also said that the first one is usually late."

Logan goes to make their food, silently hoping that this is the first, and last, mood swing he will have to endure.

* * *

As Friday morning rolled along Rory and Logan got ready for work. Rory added her toiletries to her suitcase and went to get some breakfast that Logan made. When Logan sees Rory he kisses her good morning and hands her the paper. Gathering their bags, he loads them in the car while Rory ate. Finished with loading the car Logan enters the apartment and the two leave for work.

"Good morning you look beautiful Ace." Logan whispers to her. "I love how your dress shows off your bump." Logan tells Rory.

"Thanks, and good morning to you too." Rory responds getting into the car.

Entering the New York Daily, hand and hand, Logan gives Rory a kiss on the cheek and the two go their separate ways.

Stepping up to her desk Rory is greeted by Beth and Alex.

"Oh my you have a bump!" Beth exclaimed. "You look hot."

"You look so cute, pregnancy definitely works for you." Alex said.

"Thanks guys." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"So have you felt her move yet?" Alex asked.

"No it's still too soon. I just hope that when I do she doesn't keep me up all night." Rory says absentmindedly placing her hand on her belly.

"I certainly hope it is a girl otherwise your little boy is going to have so serious issues." Beth joked.

"Very funny." Rory said.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Alex questioned.

"The in-laws are coming to town." Beth answered with a slight smile.

"That's nice. We're going to Stars Hollow to look at the house and meet up with Honor and her family." Rory said.

"Jim's brother and family are visiting." Alex said referring to her husband's brother.

After chatting a little more the three ladies start working. Rory had to go on an interview for one of her articles and Logan had a meeting to go to. When Logan became the CEO he decided to let everyone leave at four on Fridays so at three fifty-five Rory headed to Logan's office.

"Hey are you…" Rory stopped talking when she saw Logan on the phone.

"Sure Finn." Logan says into the phone.

Hearing who Logan was talking to Rory walks over to him.

"Hi Finny." Rory said loud enough for Finn to hear.

"Hello Love I can't wait to see you on Sunday. It's been to long." Finn said happily.

"That is has." Rory replied.

"Finn I have to go but we'll see you in a few days." Logan said. After ending the call, Logan turns his attention to Rory. "Finn just got back from his business trip; I figured we could meet up with everyone and tell them about Lola and the move."

"I'm sure Finn is going to be happy about both."

"So am I. Let's get going, hopefully we won't hit too much traffic."

Shutting down his computer Logan stands, grabbing his briefcase, and walks to the elevator with Rory. Halfway to Stars Hollow Logan and Rory stop for dinner and finally get to their destination at eight thirty. When they pull into the driveway, they see the front door open and Charlie run out.

"Sissy, Ogan." Charlie yells launching herself at Logan.

"Surprise!" Rory said as she joined Logan and Charlie.

"Charlie said you guys pulled up but I didn't believe her. Why didn't you call?" Lorelai asked when she joined the threesome.

"We wanted to surprise you." Logan said with Charlie in his arms.

"Hi baby sister can I have a kiss?" Rory asked Charlie.

"Hi Sissy." Charlie greets leaning to give Rory a kiss.

The four turn to go inside and Lorelai gets a glimpse of Rory's stomach.

"Oh Rory you have a bump." Lorelai gushed as they sat in the living room.

"Yeah I had to break out the maternity clothes." Rory said.

Charlie who is sitting on Logan's lap next to Rory looks up at Rory and then her stomach.

Placing her small hand on the bump Charlie says, "Is that the baby?"

"Yes." Rory replies placing her hand over Charlie's. "That means the baby is growing. The bigger the baby gets the bigger my belly gets." Rory explains and Charlie gives Rory's belly a kiss.

"I love you baby." Charlie said.

The three adults smile at Charlie's actions.

"Lorelai?" They hear Luke call. "Is that Rory and Logan's car out front?" Luke asks only to have his question answered when he entered the living room.

"Did we know you were coming?" Luke directed his question to Logan and Rory.

"No, this was a surprise visit." Logan told Luke.

"I see you got your buddy back." Luke said talking to Charlie.

"Yup." Charlie said with a smile. "Daddy look at Sissy's belly." She put her hand or Rory's bump again.

"I see. She looks beautiful."

Wanting to get the attention off of her growing stomach Rory says, "So we're going to look at the house tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Charlie asked slightly dozing off on Logan's lap.

"Yes you can. You all can if you want, our appointment is at noon." Logan said.

"I can have Cesar cover for me." Luke said.

"I'm sure the inn will survive without me for a day. I'll take her." Lorelai said seeing Charlie sleep on Logan's lap and goes to tuck her in bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Rory said going up the stairs.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked when she came down minutes later.

"Shower." Logan answered. "Shoot!" Logan exclaimed. "Our bags are still in the car." Logan says standing to go retrieve the bags.

As Logan enters the room with their bags, Rory comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe.

"I think you might need this." Logan said holding up her bag.

"Thanks." Rory said going to get her clothes from her bag. Pulling out a pair of sweat pants and tee shirt Rory takes off her robe so she can get dressed.

"Wow." Logan said staring at Rory.

"What?" Rory questioned feeling uncomfortable with his staring.

"This is the first time I really got to look at you since you've started showing. Your body has changed so much in such a short time." Logan told her.

"I know it's weird and amazing at the same time." Rory tells Logan while getting dressed.

"While I'm in here I'm going to take a quick shower." Logan says and gives Rory a kiss before going in the bathroom.

Rory finishes getting dressed and brushes her hair. When she's done she goes to the living room to talk with her parents.

* * *

"Hey did you two eat yet?" Lorelai asked when she saw Rory enter the room.

"We stopped on the way here." Rory said taking a seat next the Lorelai.

"You know what I just realized?" Luke asked and continued when he saw his wife and daughter looking at him, "I can probably count the number of times Charlie has called Rory 'Rory' on one hand."

"So can I, its always Sissy." Lorelai said.

"Sometimes I forget she even knows how to say my name." Rory added.

"I'm glad you two are so close even though there is a big age difference." Lorelai said.

"So am I." Rory agreed.

"Speaking of names I know what I want the baby to call me." Lorelai announced.

"This should be good." Luke said gruffly.

"What should be good?" Logan asked as he took the empty spot next to his wife on the couch.

"What mom wants Lola and future grandchildren to call her." Rory filled Logan in.

"I came out just in time." Logan said smirking. "So what do you want to be called?"

"I want to be called Lolly and Luke to be called Pop. Get it?" Lorelai said pausing. "Lollypop." Lorelai said smiling.

Everyone laughed at the names.

"I actually like that." Rory said once she calmed down.

"I guess that means you two are now Lolly and Pop." Logan said. "Figures Lorelai would find a way to fit food into it." Logan joked.

"Seeing as I had a good laugh and its getting late I'm going to bed." Rory said getting up. "Night."

"Good night." Lorelai and Luke say together.

"I'm going to go to bed myself. Good night." Logan said following Rory.

"See you tomorrow." Lorelai said.

* * *

"So, Lollypop." Logan said once he entered the bedroom behind Rory.

"I can't wait to see how your grandma reacts to that one." Logan said smirking.

"We have to make sure to have the camera ready for that." Rory said as she slipped into bed. "Good night Logan I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and ever." He replies as he gets into bed next to her.

"Forever and ever." Rory repeats turning to her side and resting her head on Logan's chest. Both falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Well here's chapter five I hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Our New House

**Our New House**

As Saturday morning came, Logan and Rory continued to sleep. The soft clatter of people moving around downstairs could be heard, as well as the pitter-patter of Charlie playing in her room. Slowly Logan began to stir. Looking down he notices Rory still snuggled up next to him, her long coffee colored hair splayed over his chest. Glancing at the clock on the bed side table he sees that it is going on ten thirty. Realizing that they should start getting ready for their appointment Logan tries to gently coax Rory from her slumber.

"Ace we have to start getting ready." Logan said softly running his hand up and down her back. The only response he got was Rory snuggling into him more.

"Come on baby, wake up." Logan says

"What time is it?" Rory questions sleepily.

"It's a little after ten thirty." Logan answered. "Now open your eyes so I can see those beautiful blue eyes." Smiling when she finally opens her eyes and looks at him. "That's better, good morning." He says and gives her a kiss.

"Morning. Not yet." Rory says when she felt Logan try to get up. After ten minutes she loosens her hold on him and gets up saying, "I'm hungry."

As Rory exits the room Logan gets up from the bed and follows her.

"Hiya Sissy." Charlie greets Rory cheerfully when she sees her enter the dining room. "Daddy made blueberry pancakes."

"Morning Charlie." Rory says bending down to give her a kiss.

"Good morning." Logan says when he enters the room.

"Morning Logie Bear."

"Where's mommy Charlie?" Rory questions.

"Getting dressed."

After getting some food Logan and Rory join Charlie at the table.

"Good morning everyone." Lorelai says when she enters wearing a purple printed shirt and dark jeans.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Lorelai. Where's Luke?" Logan asked.

"He's taking a shower."

* * *

After eating breakfast Lorelai took Charlie upstairs and dressed her in a red sundress with white sandals and her hair in pig tails. Rory and Logan also got dressed. Logan in jeans and a green polo shirt. Since it was warm out Rory opted for a navy blue maternity sundress the hit her at the knees and showed off her growing belly, paring it with a pair of comfortable white sandals. She wore her hair that reached the middle of her back straight. By the time everyone was done it was eleven thirty.

"What are you watching Bumblebee?" Logan asked Charlie taking a seat next to her.

"Scooby-Doo." She replied climbing onto his lap. "Ogan when Sarah's mommy had a baby her belly got really big and it looked like she had a basketball under her shirt." Charlie said referring to her friend's mom. "Is Sissy's belly going to get like that?"

"Yes Sissy's belly is going to get like that." Logan said.

"I think Sissy is going to look pretty like she does now."

"So do I." Logan agreed and calls for Rory since it is time to go.

* * *

Since the house is across the street the five walked over. When they get to the house the realtor, Victoria Smith, is already there. The house is a beautiful Victorian style house. There are six bedrooms, five bathrooms, an office, library/den, and sits on five acres of land that includes a pool and Jacuzzi.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger its good to see you again." Victoria said. She has been the Huntzberger realtor for years and helped Logan and Rory find their apartment in New York.

"Hi Victoria its good to see you too." Logan said shaking her hand.

"Good afternoon Victoria. This is my mom Lorelai, my dad Luke, and baby sister Charlie." Rory said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you." Vicky said shaking their hands. Turning to Charlie she says, "Hi Charlie you are very pretty."

"Thank you. Can we see the inside?" Charlie asked not at all shy.

"Of course you can." Vicky said going to unlock the door.

Charlie grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him into the house.

The inside of the house was amazing. When you enter the house off to the left there is a beautiful staircase leading upstairs. To the right there is the living room and walking through the living room is the dining room and kitchen. Straight back there is the sitting room. The office and library/den is also off to the right.

"I like it." Logan said to Rory.

"So do I lets go look upstairs." Rory says making her way to the stairs.

The upstairs has oak hardwood flooring. The master bedroom has a balcony that overlooks the backyard. There is a big walk in closet and master bathroom. Another room is connected the master bedroom. The old owners used it as an office. Rory walks into the room.

"I want this to be the nursery so she's close by." Rory tells Logan when he joins her.

"Okay." He says wrapping his arms around her.

After that was agreed upon they looked at the rest of the upstairs which consisted of five more bedrooms and three more bathrooms.

"This is a nice house guys." Lorelai tells them when they meet up downstairs.

"So I started the paperwork after we talked on Tuesday. You guys will be able to move in next weekend." Victoria told the couple.

"Perfect. Thanks for all your help Victoria." Logan tells her.

The six head back to the Dane's house. By the time they get back it is almost two.

"We're going to go meet Honor now." Logan says.

"Sissy can I come? I want to see Tahlur." Charlie asks.

"Sure, if mommy and daddy say its okay."

"Daddy can I go please?" Charlie pleads with Luke.

"You can go but make sure you behave." Luke says and Charlie nods.

"We'll see you later." Rory says.

The three get in the car and head to Honor's. Twenty minutes later, they pull up to Honor's house. Logan gets Charlie who fell asleep on the ride and they walk to the door and ring the bell.

"Hey guys." Honor greets when she opens the door and steps aside to let them in. "Is that Charlie? She's getting so big."

"I know." Rory said and ran her hand down Charlie's back.

"Oh Rory you look so pretty." Honor gushed when she saw Rory's bump. "Tahlur, Auntie Rory and Uncle Logan are here." Honor called to her daughter.

"Auni Wory!" Tahlur exclaims running to Rory.

Rory picks the little girl up and settles her on her hip and Tahlur leans forward to give her a kiss.

"Hi Unc Wogan." Tahlur says to Logan. "Arlie sweepin." Tahlur whispers placing her small finger over her lips when she sees Charlie in Logan's arms.

"Uh-huh." Logan said as they walk to the living room and take a seat.

Logan sits on the couch with Charlie, trying to wake her. Rory sits next to him with Tahlur in her lap. She sits her to accommodate her growing belly.

"Hi Josh." Logan greets when he sees his brother-in-law enter the room.

"Hello everyone. Hey Charlie." Josh says when he notices the drowsy little girl.

While everyone was greeting each other Tahlur who was still on Rory's lap was looking curiously at Rory's stomach. Gently she places her hand on the bump.

"Baby dare?" Tahlur asks looking at Rory.

"Yes there is a baby in there." Rory answered.

"Mommy have baby." Tahlur said innocently and Logan and Rory's heads snapped up and looked at Honor.

"We were going to wait until dinner but I'm two months." Honor said smiling.

"Congratulations Honor." Logan said standing to give his sister a hug.

"Congratulations." Rory said standing to give her a hug as well.

By this time Charlie was fully awake so after hugging Honor and Josh she went off with Tahlur to play.

"So did you like the house?" Honor questioned.

"We loved it. Victoria said we should be able to start moving next weekend." Rory said.

"That's quick." Josh pointed out.

"I know but I wanted to be moved in and settled now instead of later when Rory is further along. Want to avoid as much stress as possible." Logan said.

"Good idea." Honor commented. "So I couldn't help but notice that Rory referred to the baby as Lola when we were talking on the phone. Does that mean you want a girl?"

"Yes Rory is convinced it's a girl and I can't help but want a daddy's girl."

"So she's going to be spoiled rotten." Josh joked.

"Is Tahlur happy about the baby?" Rory asked.

"She is but I don't think she fully understands what is going to happen." Honor said. "So do you have the nursery picked out yet?"

"There's a room connected to our room so that will be the nursery. We'll eventually turn it into our office."

Suddenly the four see Tahlur's blonde head peeking around the corner along with Charlie's brunette head. Realizing they've been spotted the two walk in the room.

"What's wrong Bumblebee?"

"Want food." Tahlur says just as Charlie was about to answer.

"If you guys are ready we can head out for dinner now." Josh said to the three adults.

After agreeing to go to dinner they head out and get into their cars. Honor, Josh, Tahlur, and Charlie who asked to ride with them got into their car. Logan and Rory got into their car and followed Honor and Josh to the restaurant. They parked next to each other in the parking lot of DisH a popular restaurant in Hartford. Josh got Tahlur out while Honor let Charlie out. As they walked towards the restaurant entrance Josh carried Tahlur and Rory held Charlie.

"Do you want me to take her?" Logan asked Rory after seeing her try to get Charlie in a comfortable position on her hip.

"I've got her." She answered as they entered DisH.

Walking up to the hostess Logan speaks. "Hi party of six."

"Name?" The hostess asked.

"Huntzberger."

Upon hearing the name they were lead to a table in a secluded area. Charlie sat in between Logan and Rory while Tahlur sat in between her parents. Both children sitting in booster seats.

"Do you want juice or chocolate milk Charlie?" Rory asked.

"Chocolate milk. Can I have bugsghetti?" Charlie asked.

"Yes you can have spaghetti."

When the waitress came to their table they ordered drinks as well as their food. Rory and Honor both got parmesan chicken with fettuccini noodles. Logan ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and Josh got the same thing. Honor ordered a grilled cheese for Tahlur and Charlie got spaghetti.

"So judging by the nickname are you going to name the baby Lorelai if it is a girl?" Honor asked.

"Yeah Lorelai Rose Huntzberger." Rory said.

"I love it."

"So last night Lorelai told us what she wants the baby to call her?" Logan said getting Honor and Josh's attention. "She wants to be called Lolly and Luke to be called Pop."

"Lollypop." Honor said understanding Lorelai's logic. "That's genius."

"Funny." Josh added.

As their food arrived they continued to talk about babies, moving and catching up with each other on general.

"By the way Ace Finn said that he wants us to bring his Jellybean with us tomorrow."

"Finny." Charlie cheered when she heard his name.

"We can take her with us let mom and dad go out on a date."

Tahlur ended up falling asleep after she finished her food so when everyone was done eating they paid the bill. Honor and Josh going home and Logan and Rory going to her parent's house.

"Hi mommy hi daddy." Charlie said when she saw her parents.

"Hey guys how was dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"It was good Honor's pregnant." Logan informed Lorelai and Luke.

"Really?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Yeah she's two months. So Lola will have someone close to her age to play with. We're having dinner with the gang tomorrow and Finn requested that Charlie attend." Rory said.

"Are you sure? You took her today and last weekend." Lorelai said.

"Its fine the gang loves her and she always behaves. Plus both of us love spending time with her." Logan assured.

"We appreciate it." Luke said.

"Come on baby girl its time for your bath." Lorelai addressed her youngest daughter.

"Can I do it? Gotta get as much practice as I can." Rory asked.

"Be my guest."

Holding her hand out to Charlie Rory says, "Lets get you all cleaned up." Charlie hops up and takes Rory's outstretched hand.

"Sissy do I see Finny morrow?" Charlie asks Rory who is adjusting the water.

"You get to see Finn, Colin and Stephanie." Rory told her making sure the water was not to hot.

"Yah did Stephie have her baby?" Charlie asked as Rory helped her undress.

"Not yet but soon." Rory replied placing Charlie in the tub.

"Boy or girl?" Charlie questioned while Rory washed her hair.

"She's having a little girl. There going to name her Isabella Nikole."

"I like girls better boys are stinky." Charlie said scrunching her face.

"What about daddy and Logan they're boys so are Colin and Finn." Rory pointed out.

"They are different."

"Okay. Close your eyes." Rory instructs. When she does Rory pours water on Charlie's head to rinse her hair. "Alright missy its time to get out."

When Rory takes Charlie out and wraps her in her Spongebob towel. Carrying her to her room Rory dresses Charlie in pink daisy pajamas.

"Sissy can you read me a story?"

"Go tell everyone goodnight first."

Charlie runs downstairs to tell her parents and Logan goodnight. Charlie runs back to her room and hops in her bed while Rory tucks her in. Rory slides in next to Charlie and grabs the book from the night side table and starts reading. Charlie fell asleep a short ten minutes later. Rory gently closes the book as her mind wanders, thinking how soon she will be bathing and tucking in her own child. Rory is brought out of her thoughts when Lorelai enters the room.

"Hey babe the guys are watching the game so I figured we could talk."

"That sounds good." Rory says slowly getting up and going into the den. Once settled Lorelai told Rory some more of the story.

"So after I got to hold you the nurses took you to the nursery to bathe you and make sure you were nice and healthy. I was taken back to my room. After a few hours you were brought back in and they asked if I wanted to try nursing you. I did so the nurse showed me how and even though it hurt it was amazing. You stared at me the whole time there was that instant bond."

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"If you do it the way they show you it doesn't hurt as much. Eventually the pain goes away."

"I want to breastfeed her. I hope I can do it."

"If I can do it I'm sure you can. So on with the story. Chris came the next day to see you. I was able to get up and walk around so I took him to the nursery so he could see you. After he looked at you for a few seconds he started up with the 'we should get married' thing. The only reason he wanted to get married was because he thought it was the right thing to do. If I married him I wanted it to be because we both wanted to and loved each other and not because it was the right thing to do. I knew if I married him we would have been separated by the time you were three or even sooner. I said no and he left. On my third day in the hospital we were both released. I continued to nurse you and everyday it got easier and less painful. Once I got home mom felt I should let the nanny take care of you."

"That sounds like grandma." Rory interjected.

"Yup. The first two nights home you slept in your nursery. When you would wake up the nanny would get to you before I did. So after the second night I had you sleep with me. I did not want you growing up not knowing who your mommy was and I definitely I didn't want you calling for the nanny instead of your mommy. The late night feedings were my favorite part of the day. It was just you and me. The only sounds I could hear were you eating and the whole time you stared at me with you big blue eyes." Lorelai said remembering those times with her baby girl.

"I love you mom. I don't know what our relationship would be if we stayed but I'm glad you chose to leave."

"I love you too baby. I'm so proud of you and who you've become." Lorelai tells Rory leaning to give her a hug. A hormonal Rory getting teary eyed.

"Darn hormones. I'm going to bed good night."

"Night Hun." As Rory leaves the room Lorelai goes to see what the guys were doing.

"She went to bed." Lorelai told Logan when she saw the look on his face. "I'm going to head up myself."

"Good night." Luke and Logan say together.

Luke and Logan finished watching the game and went to bed when it was over. Changing into a pair of pajamas Logan climbed in next to his wife. Feeling the bed give Rory turned towards Logan.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rory said before falling back to sleep.

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

I'm glad you like the story. This will be my last update for about two weeks because my beta is going out of town. Though I"m considering getting a temporary beta until my regular one gets back. Any ways a picture of the house it on my homepage. Hope you like the chapter. Tahlur is pronounced like Taylor I just like how it looks spelled with the 'H' and 'U' and I know this probably sounds weird but it looks more girly spelled like this. :) Looking forward to hearing what you think.


	8. Chapter 7: The Move

* * *

I added a few changes but everything else is the same.

* * *

**The Move**

**Sunday**

**Beginning of third week in March**

The next morning Rory and Logan got up and ready for the day. Lane and Zach just got back from tour so they planned to visit them and tell them their news. Rory and Logan spent the morning and afternoon with Lane and Zach hearing about the tour and talking about the move and baby. Steve and Kwan were excited to see their Aunt Rory and Uncle Logan. The couple left the Van Gerbig's at four thirty to pick Charlie up at the inn and meet the gang for dinner. They all agreed to have dinner at Colin and Steph's house so that's where they were headed.

As they pulled up to the front gate of the McCrae's Logan enters the five digit code that was given to him. Finally parking the car they got out and rang the bell.

"Hi Colly." Charlie said launching herself at him when he opened the door.

Colin sweeps the little girl into his arms and gives her a hug and kiss.

"Hi Stephie." Charlie leans over to give Stephanie a kiss.

"Hi Charlie." Steph says before looking at Rory. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me?" Steph asks.

"We wanted to wait until we could get everyone together." Rory explained going to give Steph a hug. The task proved to be more difficult than expected between Rory's belly and Steph's eight and a half month belly.

Colin leads them into the living room and they take a seat on the leather sectional.

"So how are you doing missy?" Steph asks Charlie. "You've gotten bigger since I've seen you last."

"I'm good." Charlie answers while placing her hand on Steph's swollen belly. "What was that?" Charlie asked shocked when she felt a thump on her hand.

"That was Bella saying hi to you." Steph explained.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed. Turning to Rory she asks, "Sissy does the baby in your belly do that too?"

"Not yet. She has to get a little bigger first."

"How far along are you Rory?" Steph asked.

"I'm fourteen weeks."

"A couple of more weeks till you find out what you're having."

"Yup though she believes it's a girl and so does Lorelai. I really want a daddy's girl myself." Logan says.

The door bell rings once again and Colin goes to answer it.

"Where's my Jellybean?" Finn called from the door.

"Finny!" Charlie screeches bolting to the front door.

Just as Colin and Finn adopted Rory as their little sister they did the same with Charlie. They took it so seriously that Logan and Rory had to talk the two out of taking out a three year old boy when Charlie told them that he ate her cookie.

Picking her up Finn says, "Hi Jellybean where's my kiss?"

Smiling at him Charlie gives him a kiss. With Charlie still in his arms Colin and Finn go to join the rest of the group.

"Now that we're all here Rory and I have some news to share with you." Logan said. "First being that Rory is pregnant."

"I thought you looked different Love. Congratulations." Finn said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Finn."

"The last thing is that we're moving back to Stars Hollow next weekend to be exact."

"Really, that's so great." Steph said.

"So the baby gets to see Uncle Finn all the time." Finn said happily.

"Yes." Rory said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. The cook made pot roast." Steph interjected.

"That sounds good." Rory said starting to get hungry herself.

Everyone went to take a seat in the dining room. Once seated they passed the food around. Logan being closest to Charlie put food on her plate.

"So we saw Honor yesterday she's two months. Tahlur is actually the one who told us." Rory said.

"Really?" Colin asked.

"Yeah she was sitting on Rory's lap and put her hand on her stomach and asked of there was a baby in there. When Rory said yes Tahlur said 'mommy have baby.'" Logan said explaining what happened the day before.

"That's so sweet. I'm happy Bella is going to have someone close to her age to play with." Steph said.

"What are you going to do about work?"

"We're going to work from home. I'll continue to write and submit my articles using e-mail. Logan will hold his meetings using web cam and we will only have to go in once or twice a month." Rory told them.

"That's great you guys." Colin said.

"So Love are you going to name the baby Finn after its favorite uncle?"

"Of course." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Sissy can I have ice cream?" Charlie asked when she was done with her food.

"You have to see if they have any."

Turning to Steph Charlie asks, "Do you have any?"

"Of course, we have your favorite. I'll get you some." Steph said moving to get up.

"I'll get it for her." Finn told Steph. "Does anyone else want some?"

"I'll take some." Rory said.

Finn gets up to get the two girls ice cream.

"Here ya go jellybean." Finn says putting a bowl of Chunky Monkey in front of her. "And for you love."

"Thanks Finny."

"Thank you Finn."

After everyone was done eating they went into the home theater and watched a kid friendly movie. When the movie finished Logan and Rory dropped Charlie off and headed back to New York around eight. Rory fell asleep on the ride home. Logan pushed the speed limit a bit and got them home at eleven.

"Come on babe we're home." Logan said as he led his drowsy wife to their apartment.

When they walked in the door Rory went straight to their bedroom and changed her clothes before getting in bed. After getting a drink Logan joined her.

* * *

The next morning the couple got ready for work as usual. After their weekly meeting Logan makes an announcement.

"Before everyone heads off I would like to inform you that Thursday will be our last day. As I told you before we will be in once or twice a month." There were a few shocked faces. "That being said you may go." As everyone filed out Beth and Alex stayed behind.

"We're going to miss you." Beth said.

"You won't be able to get rid of us that easy. We're going to visit a lot." Alex added.

"Good I want you to. And we will be back every once and a while.' Rory said giving them a hug. "Now let's get to work."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Logan worked to get thing set up so they could work from home and Rory worked on her article. At five the two went home. Logan and Rory worked on packing the things they were taking with them.

"We should just take our clothes and other little nick-knacks. We can buy new stuff for the house since we're keeping the apartment." Logan reasoned.

"That makes sense." Rory said. Normally she would not want to spend a lot of money on things like new furniture when they already had perfectly good furniture but it was the logical thing to do.

After doing a good deal of packing they went to bed around eleven thirty.

* * *

"Ace its seven time to get up." Logan says gently shaking Rory.

"Ten more minutes." Rory responds rolling away from him lightly coughing.

Upon hearing her cough Logan reached to feel her forehead sighing when he felt it warm.

"Your warm, your not going anywhere Babe." Though Rory didn't hear him because she already fell back to sleep. Logan finished getting ready for work.

Giving Rory a kiss Logan reluctantly left.

"Good morning Logan where's Rory?" Beth asked when she saw Logan enter the office without Rory next by his side.

"She's sick."

"Oh tell her I hope she feels better."

"I will." He says before entering his office.

* * *

Logan worked until noon. When noon came he went to the store and then to check on Rory.

"Ace I got you some medicine. Can you sit up for me?" Logan asked softly.

"The baby."

"I called the doctor and she told me what medicines are safe for you to take." Logan explained and Rory sat up slowly and took the medicine.

"You're not as warm as you were this morning so hopefully it's only a twenty four hour bug."

"What time is it?"

"A little after twelve thirty. How are you feeling?'

"My throat is a little sore and my nose is stopped up." She tells him sounding congested. "Do you have to go soon?"

"Yes but I can stay if you want me to."

"No its fine I'm going back to sleep anyway. Thanks for the medicine."

"You're welcome Babe. I have to go call if you need anything. I love you."

"Love you too." Rory mumbles as sleep begins to overtake her. "Forever."

"And ever." Logan says bending down to kiss her forehead.

Back at work Logan is looking over some papers when his phone rings.

"Huntzberger." He answers not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Danes." Lorelai jokes.

"Hi Lorelai how can I help you?"

"I've been trying to get Rory but she's not answering. Any idea why?"

"She's at home sick."

"What's wrong with her?" Lorelai asks concerned.

"When I went to wake her this morning she was warm and coughing. I checked on her at lunch and she's not as warm. The doctor told me which medicines were safe so I picked some up" Logan explained.

"Alright let her know I called. I'll let you get back to work."

"Okay I'm trying to finish up so I can leave early."

"Bye. Don't worry they'll be fine." Lorelai assures.

"Thanks Lorelai. Bye." He said before hanging up.

Logan made all of hiss phone calls and needed paper work for the day. By three thirty he was finished and headed home to Rory.

"Hey baby are you feeling any better?" Logan asked Rory when he entered their bedroom. Rory was lying in the bed with the TV on and her hair splayed all over her pillow.

"A little bit. Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked a little disconcerted.

"No reason, you just look so beautiful right now."

"Yeah right my hair is a mess and I haven't showered." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"And you still look stunning. Have you eaten today?"

"I had some toast earlier."

"Well I made so soup do you want any."

"Yes please."

Hearing her reply Logan goes to the kitchen and gets Rory some soup. Along with crackers and juice he re-enters the room.

"Here's your soup. I also have crackers and juice." He told her putting a try on her lap. "By the way did you take the prenatal vitamins the doctor gave you today?"

"I took them earlier. That's why I had the toast; I didn't want to take them on an empty stomach." Rory answered Logan and took a bite of soup. "This is good thanks."

"No problem." He leans over to rub her stomach. "The medicine box said you should take it every four hours. At four thirty you have to take more." He lets her know still rubbing her stomach.

"Okay. I think after a few more doses of medicine I'll be able to go to work tomorrow."

"Oh no you don't. Even if you are feeling better I want you to stay home and rest." Logan quickly interjects.

"But."

"No buts." Logan cuts her off. "If you come in I'll have security personally escort you home. I know you don't want to but do it for Lola. She wants her mommy to be healthy."

"Fine." She pouts. "Already using our child against me." Rory muttered earning a chuckle from Logan.

"You mom called looking for you."

"I know. I talked to her a while ago."

Seeing that she was done eating Logan takes her bowl. "How about I draw you a nice warm bath?"

"That sounds good." Rory says before taking more medicine.

Logan got off of the bed and went to get Rory's bath ready. Adding some lavender bath beads Logan helps Rory into the bathroom. Logan helped her discard her clothes and get into the bathtub. Giving her a kiss he goes to clean up the dishes.

Twenty minutes later Rory gets out of the tub and dresses in a clean pair of pajamas. Climbing back in bed she falls asleep again.

"Hey Ace." Logan starts but stops when he sees her sleep. Turning he decides to pack up their office/study. When he was done he returned a few emails and went to bed himself.

* * *

"No absolutely not." Logan said to Rory the next morning. Rory ended up having a twenty four hour bug and was now trying to convince Logan to let her go to work.

"Please, I'll sit at my desk all day." She pleads giving him the bambi eyes.

"Baby those eyes may work on me any other time but not today. Stay here rest, read a book. I have to go I love you."

"You promise I can go in tomorrow seeing as it's our last day."

"I promise. I'll see you when I get home." He tells her with a final kiss Logan is out the door.

* * *

After Logan left Rory grabbed her copy of Pride and Prejudice and starts to read. Not being able to take it any longer Rory gets showered and dressed. Packing a quick lunch she leaves the apartment.

After much convincing on her part the security guards finally let her up. Getting off the elevator Rory enters Logan's office slowly. Once fully inside she closes the door and sees him on the phone. Raising his eyebrows at her he finished his phone call. Taking a seat Rory waits patiently.

"Alright bye." Logan says into the phone before hanging up and turning his attention to Rory.

"I'm not here to work." Rory says quickly when she sees him open his mouth to speak. "I thought we could have lunch." She informs holding up the bag in her hand.

"I see you weaseled your way pass security." He said smirking.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No I kind of expected something like this from you. I probably would have been more worried if you didn't come in." Making his way over to her. "What did you bring?"

"I made sandwiches and there are chips and drinks." She said proudly.

"Delicious." He remarks as he takes one of the sandwiches. "So what are you going to do when you get home?"

"Please let me stay here. I'm board out of my mind at home."

"Fine but no work." He states firmly.

"Deal. Are you using your computer?"

"No why."

"I wanted to go on and order some of the furniture we looked at. While some may like sleeping on the floor I don't."

"Neither do I."

They ended up ordering a bedroom set, beds for the guest rooms, desks for the office, a dining room table, and sofas for the living room and den all to be delivered Friday afternoon. They also got entertainment systems that were to be delivered and setup late Friday morning. The movers were scheduled to get their things on Friday morning.

The plan was for Lorelai and Luke to be at the house for the deliveries and Logan and Rory to drive down after the movers left. Logan arranger for Victoria to leave the keys to the house with Lorelai.

"Some time next week I want to go look at cribs." Rory started. "I think we should get something that could be used for a girl or boy. That way when we have more we don't have to get another one."

"Good thinking."

"I thought so." She quips. "Before I got here I went pass the doctors to get my records so I can switch. I'm going to use mom's doctor, I liked her."

"I remember her she was nice."

When they finished ordering the furniture Logan had a meeting in the conference room and Rory checked her e-mail. At five they went home. Having anticipated a visit from Rory Logan had Frank take him to work that morning. He was now driving them back home in Rory's car. At home they ate dinner and snuggled up to watch some TV.

* * *

Thursday morning Rory excitedly got ready for work. Dressed in a cute print maternity dress with her hair straight and light make up on she and Logan were off to the office. When they entered to office one of the staff members told Logan there was an emergency in the conference room. Logan followed by Rory heads for the conference room to see what was going on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells when they enter. Both smile as they realize what is going on. The office was throwing them a going away party.

"This is great you guys. Thank you." Logan said being the first to recover.

There was a variety of breakfast foods and drinks. There were even some baby presents. A cake had been cut and passed out. As the party died down and people began to start work Logan stood to make an announcement.

"Rory and I really appreciate this. We will be sure to visit often. That being said we have a gift for all of you." Logan said pausing to get their full attention. "Everyone can leave at twelve today." That got a round of applause.

After hugs were given and good byes were said everyone got to work.

"You two should come for a visit next weekend." Rory tells Beth and Alex.

"I'll be there." Beth said.

"So will I. I can't wait to see this crazy town of yours.

Noon came quickly and everyone went home. Since it was so early Logan was able to get the movers to a day early. At one thirty the movers got there and by two thirty they were headed to Stars Hollow. Rory called Lorelai and informed her of the change of plans. She agreed to meet them at the house with the keys. They ran into some traffic and made it there around six.

"Hey guys." Lorelai greeted happily.

"Sissy!" Charlie yells and runs to Rory. When Charlie reaches Rory she hoists the little girl into her arms with one of her legs resting gently on Rory's bump. "Mommy said you were going to live here now." Charlie said while playing with a lock of her sister's long hair.

"She's right. Logan and I are going to live here now and we will be able to see you all the time." Rory said smiling at her baby sister.

"I'm glad." Charlie leans forward and gives Rory a hug and kiss. Rory carries Charlie into the house where the movers are bringing in the boxes.

"Hi Bumblebee." Logan says holding his arms out to her. She leans forward and Logan takes her in his arms and gives her a kiss.

"I'm happy you're moving here Ogan."

"Me too Bumblebee." Charlie wraps her tiny arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder as Logan walks through the house making sure the movers put the boxes in the right rooms.

By seven thirty the movers were done. Since their bed was not being delivered until the next day Logan and Rory slept at the Danes'. Locking up the house they head across the street. Sitting on the couch Rory tells Lorelai about the party.

"That was nice. Charlie its bath time." Lorelai said moving to get up.

"I'll do it Lorelai."

"Thanks."

Logan carries Charlie upstairs.

"Its going to be nice having you two around more often. While we have time I'll tell you more. To me you were to world's best baby. The only time you cried was when you were hungry or needed your diaper changed. Mom insisted on having a nanny do everything but I didn't want that. I wanted to be able to look back and have those memories of late night feeding and diaper changes. I wanted to be there to see your first smile, and hear your first word, witness your first step. I wanted to be there for all of your first. I wanted you to look back and remember me always being there. I don't have any of those memories with mom and dad doing thing with me. But what I do remember is being left with nannies while they went to charity events and left the country. I remember crying for the nanny instead of my own parents."

"I'm so glad you made to choices you did. I do remember it all. All the times you sat with me when I was sick and you being at all of my school plays."

"So do I."

"Next week I'll be fifteen weeks. I'll be able to prove to dad that it is a girl in about two weeks." Rory said.

"Fifteen weeks wow, you should be feeling her move soon."

"Really?" Rory asked unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah when I was pregnant with you it was around that time. Felt more like butterflies in my stomach but the doctor said it was you. With Charlie it was more noticeable."

"I can't wait although I probably will think differently if she decides to have soccer practice in the middle of the night."

"Bumblebee is out." Logan announces when he enters the room.

"Thanks Logan." Lorelai said.

"Hey you guys are here early." Luke says when he gets home.

"Slight change of plans." Rory offers.

"Unhuh. Where's Charlie?"

"Sleep." Lorelai says.

"Okay, did you eat yet?"

"Yes."

Seeing as it was going on nine Luke got cleaned up.

"We've got an early start tomorrow so I'm going to bed." Rory said.

"I'm going to bed myself." Logan says.

Hand and hand Logan and Rory go to their room. Both fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Friday morning came and after eating Logan and Rory go to their house to wait for their deliveries.

While waiting they decided to unpack some of the boxes. In the middle of unpacking they hear the doorbell ring followed by Lorelai's voice.

"Hello." Lorelai calls.

"We're in the library." Rory responds.

Lorelai comes into the library a few seconds later carrying an upset looking Charlie.

"What's wrong with her?" Rory questions.

"She woke up and you weren't there. She thought you went back to New York." Lorelai explains.

"Aww." Rory says and holds her hands out for Charlie.

"No school today?" Logan asked.

"There's school but she was so upset that I let her stay home." Lorelai said.

"We're sorry you're upset Bumblebee. Can you forgive us?"

Charlie stares at Logan from Rory's arms with her bottom lip poked out. "I guess." She mumbled.

"I brought her by so she can see that you are here. Now I have to go to the inn come on baby." Lorelai says going to take Charlie from Rory.

Clinging tightly to Rory Charlie whines. "No stay wif Sissy."

"Honey you can't stay Logan and Rory are busy. I'll bring you back later." Lorelai tries to placate but Charlie still clung to Rory.

"No stay here." Charlie cries.

"You can leave her here." Logan says.

"I don't want her to get in the way."

"Its fine mom. She'll behave right Charlie?" Rory asks and Charlie nods her head.

"Alright. If you have any problems call me and I'll come get her."

"We will." Rory assures.

Once Lorelai leaves Rory carries Charlie out back. Rory takes a seat with Charlie who is still clinging to her. Rory turns Charlie in her lap so she is facing her.

"What's wrong baby?" Rory asks her little sister.

"I waked up are you was gone." Charlie said sniffling.

"You thought we went back to New York.?" Rory asked and Charlie nods her head. Using her thumb Rory wipes away Charlie's tears.

"No baby we're living here now. We might have to go to New York sometimes for work but we are going to live here. Do you want to know why we are moving back?"

Charlie nods her head again.

"Its because we missed you and mommy and daddy so much. We wanted to be close to you. We're not going to live in New York anymore. Okay."

"Okay." Charlie says leaning forward to give her Sissy a kiss. "I love you Sissy. You're to bestes Sissy in the world."

Smiling at Charlie's comment Rory gives Charlie a kiss. "I love you too baby. You're the best baby sister in the world. Do you feel better now?"

Charlie nods her head. Rory stands Charlie up and takes her hand walking back into the house.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Bella

Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day. Thank you Yana for being my beta for this chapter and hopefully many more. Your suggestiond really helped. Hope everyone likes the chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Bella**

At ten their TVs and other entertainment items were delivered and set up. Around two their furniture was delivered and put in place. When that was done the three headed to Luke's for a late lunch. After lunch they went to Babies R Us to look at a few things.

Standing in front of a crib Rory said, "I like this one."

"Does it have something to do with the name of the color?" Logan asked with a smirk. "Coffee." He read the name off of the tag.

"Maybe, but it is nice one and it goes well with the color scheme I was planning on doing." Rory said.

"It is nice but let's look around to make sure there isn't that one we like better." Logan said and pushed the cart Charlie was sitting in.

"So what do you think?" Rory asked after they had looked at all of the cribs.

"I think we should get the coffee one." He concluded.

In the end they bought the crib, the matching dresser, chest and bookcase. They also got a crib mattress, glider, and ottoman.

"I want to show you the bedding I want to get. I saw it when I was getting Steph's present." Rory says and led the way.

"This one." Rory pointed to a pink one with chocolate and caramel browns.

"I like it. It's girly but not too girly. Let's get it." He said and put the set in the cart.

They also bought a stroller/car seat combo, Swing n Bounce, a baby bag, and diaper bag. The arranged for the bigger items to be delivered on Saturday and they decided to take the smaller items with them. Since Charlie was so well behaved, they took her next door to Toys R Us and got her a new toy. They also went to a home store and got some pots and pans along with other essentials for the kitchen. They also got things for the bathrooms. When they were done they went home.

They got back to Stars Hollow at five. After dropping Charlie off at the diner with Luke they went to get some groceries. Logan told Rory he wanted to cook them dinner. At home Logan started dinner and Rory put the baby clothes away.

"Hey Babe what are you doing?" Logan asked twenty minutes later when he entered the room.

"I just finished putting the clothes away."

"Perfect timing then because dinner is ready."

"What'd you make?"

"Grilled chicken with wild rice and sweet corn." He answered.

"Sounds good."

Logan and Rory went to the dining room and sat at their new table and enjoyed a delicious meal.

"This is really good." Rory said after taking a few bites.

"Thanks. So do we have any plans for tomorrow?"

"I planed on staying here and getting the house organized and making a list of the things we forgot to get." Rory explained right before her phone rang.

"Hey mom." Rory said after seeing who was calling.

"Hi Hun. So in all the excitement I forgot to tell you that April was coming in tonight for the weekend."

"That's nice. I wasn't able to make it down the last time she was here."

"I know. Do you and Logan have plans or can you come for dinner tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"No we were going to stay home and get the house in order. I'm sure we could come for dinner." Rory said and looked at Logan for his reaction. When he nodded she said, "We'll be there. What time?"

"At six. Alright Babe I gotta go get Charlie ready for bed. Bye."

"Bye mom." Turning to Logan Rory says, "April's coming for the weekend."

"That's nice. She's going to Stanford for science right?"

"Right. I want to unpack my books when I'm done eating. They need to breath."

"Okay you do that and I'll work on the office. Oh we need bedding for the beds in the guest rooms."

"Already on the list." Rory said.

As Logan cleared the table Rory started to organize the library. When she finished clearing the dishes, Logan set the office up. Once each desk is put together Logan hooked up flat screen computers. He also connected a web cam to each computer. In the side drawers of his desk Logan added his files in them. The desks were setup so they faced each other. On his desk he placed a copy of their wedding picture. Logan put the picture that Rory had on her desk in New York on her new desk. It was the one of them jumping off of the scaffold. After placing a few more odds and ends on the desks Logan went to see the progress Rory had made.

"Wow, you work quick." Logan commented when he saw that Rory was working on her last box.

"Yeah well I packed and numbered the boxes so they would stay in order and be easier to unpack."

"Good thinking, my little organization freak." Logan smiled. "I think we've done enough for tonight. Let's get ready for bed." Logan suggested.

"I can't wait to get in bed. I love that mattress it's so comfortable. And as I recall, you like my organization." Rory said, as she got up from where she was.

"I do. It's especially going to help me in Stars Hollow, with our sky-high crime rate." Taking her hand in his, they headed upstairs for their first night in their new home.

"So do you have any idea how you want to decorate the baby's room?"

"I was thinking about painting it a nice pink color and putting different sized polka dots using the different shades of brown."

"That sounds nice. I was thinking when she's older and moved into her room we could have a mural painted on one of the walls. Something that can grow with her." Logan said.

"I like that."

They made their way to their room and changed. Getting in bed Logan watched TV and Rory read. About an hour later they went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Logan let Rory sleep in while he got dressed so he could let the delivery men in. The nursery has two entrances one from the hallway and the other from the master bedroom. Logan closed the door that led to the master bedroom so Rory would not be disturbed. The delivery guys got to the house around ten and took the furniture upstairs and assembled the pieces that needed to be put together. The crib was the only piece that needed to be put together so they were done by ten thirty. Logan gave them a tip and the men left.

"Hey." Rory said walking up to Logan in the nursery ten minutes later. "When was this delivered?"

"Good morning Ace." Logan said giving her a kiss. "They finished at ten thirty."

"I like how you had them set it up."

"Are you hungry?" He asked, wrapping her in his arms.

"Yes." Looking up at him she asked, "Can you make blueberry pancakes?"

"Sure. You go get showered and dressed and I'll start your food."

"Thanks."

While Rory went to get ready for the day Logan made Rory's breakfast. Twenty minutes later Rory entered the kitchen dressed in jeans and a Kelly green baby doll maternity top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You look nice Babe." Logan said when he saw her.

"Thanks. Are those mine?" Rory asks pointing to the plate of pancakes in his hand.

"Yes and they are still warm." He placed the plate on the counter in front of her. Rory took a seat at one of the barstools. As Rory began eating, Logan sat on the stool next to her and spoke again. "We've got the office, library, and nursery setup."

"All we need is the things for the guest rooms. Can you think of any thing else?"

"Not right now."

"Since we got our entire unpacking done do you want to head over to mom's?" Rory asked.

"We can do that." Logan says, stealing a piece of her pancake.

After Rory finished her food the two head across the street. When they enter the house they heard everyone in the living room.

"Hi everyone." Rory greeted when the couple enter the living room.

"Hi Sissy. Look April is here." Charlie points out walking over to the two. "Hi Logie Bear." She said, giving him a hug.

"Hi Charlie. I see April's here." Turning to April Rory said, "Hi April."

"Hi Bumblebee. Hey April its good to see you." Logan says.

"Hi Logan, Rory. So I hear I'm going to have a niece soon." April says giving Rory a congratulatory hug.

"Yeah dad's the only one not convinced it's a girl."

"My guess is based on science. The male carries the gene that determines the sex and it usually follows the pattern of his family. Mitchum's oldest sibling is a girl followed by a boy. Mitchum's first born is a girl followed by a boy. So I'm confident that yours will be a girl and if you have another one it will be a boy." April concluded.

"Wow." Was what Lorelai who was sitting on the couch the whole time said. "That school of yours sure is working." Lorelai joked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Rory said.

Not understanding what April was talking about Charlie says, "Sissy can we show April your new house before dinner?"

"Sure." Rory answered. "We have everything unpacked and setup."

"The furniture for the nursery was delivered this morning." Logan added.

"I want to see." Lorelai said, as she got up from her seat.

"It's beautiful. The furniture is a dark wood but the best part is the name of the color." Rory said happily.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"The crib is coffee and the rest of the furniture is called espresso. They look nice together." Rory told Lorelai.

"I love it already." Lorelai stated.

The five went across the street to show April the house. When they got inside, they showed April the downstairs first and then the upstairs. They saved the nursery for last.

Standing in front of the closed nursery door Logan said, "And here's the nursery." Logan opened the door.

"Oh Rory it's beautiful. Is that the bedding?" Lorelai asked, pointing to the bag in the corner.

"Yes."

"It goes so well with the color of the crib." Lorelai noted.

"Sissy show April the balcony." Charlie said.

"Alright let's go."

Rory lead everyone from the nursery to the master bedroom where the balcony is located. The balcony overlooked the backyard, and from it, it was possible to see the pool and outdoor stove. There was also a deck.

"I love this house. It's so beautiful." April said after seeing everything.

* * *

After showing April everything the five went back across the street. Opening the front door they were greeted by a lovely aroma.

"Oh Lucas, are you responsible for that lovely aroma I smell?" Lorelai called from the living room.

"Don't call me Lucas." Luke said gruffly when he entered the living room. "And yes I made baked ziti with a cesar salad and garlic bread." Luke said.

"Sounds good." Rory said. "Is it almost done?"

"It needs about ten more minutes. How's the unpacking going?"

"We finished last night." Logan informed.

"That was fast." Luke said.

"Hi daddy I'm starving." Charlie said dramatically walking over to Luke.

"Hi princess." Luke says smiling at her theatrics and taking her into his arms. "Dinner will be done soon."

"Good." Charlie says wrapping her small arms around her daddy's neck giving him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke replied his heart melting like it always did when his little girl said those three words to him.

"That's dinner." Luke announced when the timer dinged.

"Can I help daddy?"

"Of course you can." Luke carried Charlie into the kitchen with him.

"Need another pair of hands?" Logan offered when he entered the kitchen after Luke and Charlie.

"Can you take the salad?"

"Okay." Logan took the bowl of salad. Charlie carried the basket of bread and Luke grabbed the baked ziti. Entering the dining room they put the food on the table and took a seat. Passing the food around, they put some on their plates.

"This is good daddy." Charlie says.

"Yeah Babe you blow that Emeril guy away." Lorelai said.

"Thanks."

Their nice family meal was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Logan's phone. After checking the called ID he picked up.

"Hey Colin." Logan answered his phone. "Whoa Colin calm down. Alright what hospital?...Hartford Hospital. Okay we'll meet you there. Drive safe. Bye." Hanging up his phone Logan turns his attention the Rory. "Ace we've got to go, Steph just went into labor and Colin's freaking out."

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly while getting up from her seat. "Sorry to be leaving so soon." She said to everyone else.

"Don't worry about it. Drive safe and let Steph know we're thinking about her." Lorelai said.

"We will." Logan assured. "Babe wait here I'll get the car and come pick you up."

Logan rushed across the street to get the car. After picking Rory up they headed in the direction of the hospital. They made it to the hospital in thirty five minutes. Logan called Colin from the parking lot to find out where they were. Entering the hospital they get on the elevator and got to the maternity ward on the third floor. Walking to room three-fourteen, they knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Colin say.

"Hey Steph." Rory says walking over to the bed.

"Hi Rory. Steph said taking Rory's hand. "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked uncertain of what to say.

"I'm fine until a contraction hits." Steph answers pausing as a wave of pain went through her and Colin took her hand, helping her through the contraction. "The doctor checked me before you got here and I was four almost five centimeters dilated." Steph said once the contraction subsided.

"That's good news. Does Finn know?" Logan wondered.

"He's on his way he stopped to pick up Steph's bag. I forgot to put it in the car." Colin said.

"That's understandable. At least you didn't forget Steph." Rory joked, earning a laugh from everyone.

"He almost did." Steph said. "I told him we needed to go to the hospital and he rushed to the car without me. If I didn't get out there when I did he would have been gone."

Logan and Rory laughed at Colin's expense and Colin smiled, embarrassed. As the laughter died down Finn came in the room.

"Here's your bag Steph."

"Thanks Finn."

"Any idea how long you've been in labor?" Rory asked.

"I started having contractions about six hours ago. I thought they were Braxton Hicks since I've been having them for the last few weeks. They got stronger shortly after that my water broke and here we are." Steph explained.

"Here we are." Rory repeated. If this would have been a few years ago she would have been freaking out. She has slowly grown to tolerate hospitals. She was even able to handle being in the room when Charlie was born.

Steph has been in the hospital for almost two hours and the doctor came to check her again. Rory, Logan, and Finn went to wait in the waiting room.

"Just think Love in a few months that will be you in the hospital bed." Finn pointed out.

"I know." Rory replied with a smile.

Seeing the doctor come out, the three made their way back the Steph's room.

"What's the verdict?" Rory asked.

"Six centimeters." Colin supplied.

"Colin go get the nurse I want an epidural now." Steph said after being hit by another strong contraction.

"I'll go." Finn told Colin. "You stay with Steph she needs you."

Colin nodded his head as a silent thank you before Finn left the room. Finn returned a few minutes later followed by a nurse.

"Hi I hear you want and epidural. Is that correct?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." The nurse picked up the phone and briefly spoke into it before hanging up. "Mrs. McCrea the doctor will be here shortly."

"Thank you and please call me Steph."

Five minutes after the nurse left there was a knock on the door before the doctor poked his head in.

"Hello I'm here to administer your epidural." He said walking in the room pushing a cart. "I'm going the have to ask everyone the leave the room. Dad can stay."

As the three are leaving the room Logan turns to Colin.

"Do you want us to bring you something from the cafeteria?"

"Can you bring me a muffin and orange juice?"

"Sure."

When their friends exit the room Steph got prepped for her epidural. Logan, Rory, and Finn stopped at the nursery after getting Colin's food.

"Just think our baby will be in one of those beds soon." Logan says and wrapped his arms around her form behind.

"Are you excited Love?"

"I can't wait."

"Any chance you're going to name her after her Uncle Finn? Finnetta maybe." Finn suggested.

"Sorry Finn. Not a chance." Logan said bursting Finn's bubble. "Are we ready to head back?"

"Let's go." Rory said, wanting to be there for her friend as much as possible.

* * *

Back at Steph's room they knocked lightly before entering. They were gone for about twenty minutes and the medication had already kicked in.

"You feeling better?" Rory asked.

"Much. Dr.Cooke is a god. I feel every contraction less and less." Steph said happily. "So I have a question for you." Steph said to Rory.

"I'm listening."

"Will you be in the room with us when its time to deliver?"

"I'd be honored." Rory responded. She wanted to be there for her friend.

It was going on one in the morning. The doctor checked Steph fifteen minutes earlier and she was eight almost nine centimeters. Since she no longer felt the pain of the contractions due to the epidural, Steph was resting before she would have to start pushing. Logan and Rory were sleep in one of the chairs that converts into a small bed. Finn was sprawled out in the one next to them and Colin was sitting in a chair next the Steph holding her hand with his head resting on the bed. An hour and a half later Steph woke Colin and told him to get the nurse.

"I feel like I need to push." She tells him.

"I'll be right back."

"Your husband tells me you need to push." The nurse said when she entered the room. Seeing her nod she continued. "I'm going to check you to see if you're fully dilated."

"Okay." Steph rolled onto her back.

After checking Steph the nurse said, "You're complete plus one. I'm going to call the doctor down and prep you for delivery."

Walking over to his sleeping friends Colin said, "She's ready to start pushing."

"I'll wake Ace and you get Finn up." Logan tells Colin. "Babe wake up."

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Steph is ready to start pushing."

"That's good." She replied starting to fall back to sleep.

A second later her eyes snapped open and she was up and at Steph's side.

"Steph as much as Finn and I love you, we're going to wait in the waiting room" Logan said with a half asleep Finn next to him. Both thought of Steph as a sister but neither wanted to be present when she gave birth.

"That's fine." She said understanding. "Someone will get you when she's here."

The two men left the room and Steph is prepared to push.

"Alright Steph the next time you feel pressure I want you to grab the back of your thighs, take a deep breath and bare down like your having a bowel movement." The doctor instructed.

When the pressure of another contraction hit Steph did as the doctor instructed.

"Very good one more time before this contraction is over." The doctor tells her.

Taking another deep breath, Steph pushed again.

"Steph you're doing a fantastic job. With those two pushes you brought your baby down a good amount."

* * *

An hour later Logan and Finn are still in the waiting room.

"How are you holding up Mate?" Finn questions.

"I'm fine. I don't know how I'll be when it's me in that room with Ace. I hate seeing her in pain." He confessed.

"You'll just have to remember that the end product is a beautiful baby." Finn said.

"I know."

* * *

Back in Steph's room she is still pushing.

"Okay Steph your baby is starting to crown. With your next contraction I want a nice steady push." The doctor says.

Steph grabs the back of her thighs and pushes.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." Rory counts for Steph.

"One more time."

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." Rory counts again.

"Your baby's head is starting to come out. With your next contraction I want you to give me a nice and easy push."

Steph pushed again.

"That's right nice and easy. Your baby's head is almost out. When it comes out I want you to stop pushing and breathe so I can clear the fluids from your baby's mouth and nose." The doctor said.

"Babe I can see her head. Your doing so good she's almost here." Colin said.

"One more push and your baby's head will be out."

Giving one more push the head came out. The doctor suctioned the nose and mouth. After fourteen hours of labor, almost two hours of pushing, and two final pushes Isabella Nicole McCrea enters the world and was placed on Steph's chest.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said.

The nurse took the baby to get her cleaned up. Colin followed to cut the cord.

"You did good Steph she's beautiful." Rory said.

Colin walked back over with Bella in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket and handed her to Steph.

"Dose Auntie Rory want a turn?" Steph asked after a few minutes.

"Sure." Rory says and took the baby in her arms. "Hi Bella I'm your Auntie Rory."

"I'm going to get the guys." Colin said.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Great." Steph smiled.

Colin reentered the room followed by Finn and Logan.

"She's gorgeous Steph. Logan said when he got to Rory's side.

"That's your Uncle Logan. He's going to spoil you rotten."

"Funny Ace." Logan said looking a Bella.

"Want to hold her?"

"Hand her over."

"She's stunning Steph. She'll be a knock out when she's older." Finn commented.

"Good thing she has a daddy and uncles to keep all the boys away." Steph said.

"Isabella Nicole McCrea seven pounds three ounces, twenty inches, born Sunday March 20 at 4:31 a.m." The new daddy said proudly.

Once Finn held the baby the three left so the new parents could bond with their daughter and get some much needed rest.

* * *

"It was so amazing Logan unbelievable. Bella is so cute." Rory gushed on the way home.

"She is." Logan agreed, pulling into their driveway.

Once the car is parked the two get out and go to their room for some sleep. Since they didn't get home until it was late they slept in until a little after one in the afternoon. Logan made them lunch while Rory called Lorelai.

"Hi Hun. How's Steph doing?"

"Mom and baby are good. Her name is Isabella Nicole she was seven pounds three ounces and twenty inches. She's so cute. She has Steph's eyes and Colin's hair color."

"Cute name."

"Yeah. Steph asked me to be in the room when she had the baby. It was unbelievable. I mean I thought I would be disgusted but it was amazing."

"I know. I've done it twice and the second time is just as amazing as the first. Next it'll be you." Lorelai pointed out.

"I know that's what Finn said. Lunch is ready so I'm going to go."

"Bye Hun."

"Bye mom." Rory hung up and joined Logan at the table for lunch.

"Do you want to go to the store and get the few things we need?"

"That sounds good." Rory said.

After lunch they dressed and went to the store. When they got there they got the bedding for the two guest rooms. Not being able to help herself Rory dragged Logan into a baby store.

"Logan look at this. I've gotta get one for Bella and Lola." Rory holds up a pink onesie that said 'Freshly Baked'.

"I love it." Logan smiled. "Here's the matching cap." Logan handed two to Rory.

"See anything you like?"

"This." Logan held up a two piece white outfit with eyelet flowers stitched in it.

"That's perfect for her coming home outfit."

"Really?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yes." Rory got the outfit in newborn size. "I already have a pair of white ruffle socks at home."

"Alright." Logan smiled.

They paid for their things and went home to prepare for Monday. It would be their first meeting held using the web cam.

"I'm going to put this in Lola's bag." Rory said when they got home.

Rory being Rory already had her and Lola's hospital bag packed. She told Logan that doing it that way would ensure the she didn't forget anything. After closing the bag Rory stood and ran her hand over her growing belly.

"What are you doing Ace?" Logan wondered.

"Just thinking. I'm going to be sixteen weeks tomorrow."

"Did you already schedule your appointment?"

"It's on Tuesday the twenty ninth at twelve thirty. You can make it right?" She asked.

"Of course I can. Even if I had plans I would have cancelled them."

"I glad your going to be there." Before she could say anything else her phone rang. "Hey Steph, how's the new mommy and baby?" She asked after seeing who was calling.

"Ready to get out of here but fine."

"Good to hear. When do you get out?"

"We'll be released Tuesday though I want to leave today."

"Steph you just gave birth twelve hours ago. They want to make sure everything is okay with both of you. I'll come visit you tomorrow to help the boredom pass." Rory offered.

"Thanks. I've got to go its time to feed Bella."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Rory said, hanging up the phone.

"Steph ready to make a break for it?" Logan asked.

"Or course you know she can't stay put for long. If it was up to her she probably would have been out of there once the epidural wore off."

"What time are you planning on going over there?"

"Around noon, do you think you can come?"

"I'll have to see what my day is like." Logan said.

"Okay. I'm going to read for a while." Rory said as she headed to library.

"Have fun." Logan said knowing how easily Rory gets transported into the world of whatever book she is reading, blocking out everything around her.

While Rory read Logan settled on the couch for a lazy Sunday afternoon.

"Hey Babe?" Logan said entering the library.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about going out for dinner? We haven't done that with just the two of us in a while." Logan said wanting to spend a nice evening out with his wife.

"Can we go to that Italian place? I've been in a pasta mood lately."

"Sure why don't you go get ready and I'll make the reservations."

Rory saved her place in the book she was reading so she could get ready for dinner.

"I got us reservations for seven thirty. You've got thirty minutes." Logan told Rory.

"I'll be ready." Rory pulled out a black maternity dress.

While Rory did her hair and make up Logan changed into a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt.

"Are you almost ready Babe?" Logan asked when he walked in the room. "I'll do it." Logan told Rory when he saw her trying to fasten her necklace.

"Thanks." Rory said once her necklace was secured around her neck. "I just have to put my shoes on and we can go."

When they were both ready, they exited the house and headed for 'A Touch of Italy'. Getting to the restaurant Logan and Rory were quickly seated. After ordering drinks they perused the menu, deciding on what to eat.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Probably parmesan chicken. The baby must really like it because it's what I've been craving lately." Rory said.

"I've noticed that what you've ordered the last couple of times we've eaten out."

"Its what the baby wants."

"So how do you feel about the whole giving birth process after being in there with Steph?"

"Well I'm…" Rory stopped when the waiter came with their drinks and took their orders. "I'm a little nervous about the pain but being in the room with Steph was amazing. Even when she came out all slimy she was beautiful. Then they brought her over all cleaned up wrapped in a pink blanket.' Rory gushed. "Made me want these last five months to fly by."

"I know what you mean. Seeing you hold Bella got me so excited. So have you felt any signs of movement yet?"

"I felt butterflies a few times and mom said she felt movement when she was sixteen weeks. In my case I think it was just nerves. I think it's still too early especially since this is my first one. I probably won't feel anything until she's bigger."

"You know what was freaky was when Honor was pregnant with Tahlur and you could see Honor's stomach move when Tahlur kicked."

"I know it was like something from a sci-fi movie. It happened when mom was pregnant with Charlie."

"I remember and it was freaky then too."

The waiter brought them their food and after a few bites, Rory spoke again.

"So is everything set up for tomorrow?"

"The cameras are connected and all the wires are plugged in. Tomorrow I'll find out if everything is connected correctly."

"Sounds good."

"So I have a question for you." Logan said.

"What is it?" Rory wondered.

"How would you feel about going on one last vacation before the baby is born?" Seeing Rory's face he added, "It will be after everything is settled with our new work arrangements and we don't have to go far. We can go somewhere like Martha's Vineyard. So what do you think?" Logan asked.

"The vineyard sounds good. Nice and relaxing and we can take the boat out." Rory said referring to the boat Logan got on their wedding anniversary and named 'Ace of Hearts'.

"Great. So do you want to order desert?"

"No I'm full right now. I'll get something later."

Logan paid the bill and they went home.

* * *

"Do we have any more ice cream?" Rory asked heading for the kitchen.

"I'll get you some, go get comfortable." Logan said.

"Thank you." Rory said from their bed when Logan handed her a bowl of ice cream.

"No problem." Logan took his spot next to Rory and opened the book that was sitting on his nightstand.

Rory watched TV while she ate her ice cream. They both eventually fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Pictures of the baby stuff will be added to my homepage within the next two days.


	10. Chapter 9: A Visit From Friends

**A Visit From Friends**

**Monday **

**Rory is sixteen weeks**

On Monday morning Logan and Rory got ready for their first meeting using the web cam. They both dressed like they were going into the office because even though they were at home they still wanted to be professional. At eight they went in the office and turned the web cam on. When they looked at the screen they saw the conference room of the New York Daily filled with its staff.

"Good morning everyone. I'm happy to see everyone." Logan said.

"Good morning." Rory greeted.

"Good morning." The staff responds.

"Since everything is working, let's get started." Logan began.

Over the next hour and a half ideas were discussed and assignments were handed out. After everyone was dismissed Logan spoke with Bill to see how things were going without him there. He was happy to hear that everything was running smoothly. Rory did some research on her article and at noon she got ready to visit Steph.

"I'm going to visit Steph." Rory said to Logan.

"Tell her I say hi." He said.

"You can't come?"

"No, something last minute has come up, that I have to deal with."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay drive safe." Logan told Rory as he walked her to her car. "Bye Ace. I love you."

"I love you too." Rory said before driving out of the driveway.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Rory said, knocking lightly on the slightly ajar door.

"Hey Rory, come in." Steph said.

When Rory entered the room, she saw Steph nursing Bella.

"How are you feeling today?'

"I'm fantastic. I hope you don't mind. Its lunch time." Steph said, referring to the nursing baby. She giggled slightly. "Who would have thought I would be doing this, five years ago?"

"That's fine. Things change. At least you still look fabulous. By the way this is for Bella." Rory handed Steph the bag she was holding.

Using her free hand Steph pulled out the adorable onesie. "Oh Rory I love it. It's so cute."

"I had to get one for Lola too. Logan found the matching caps."

"As soon as she's done I'm putting it on her." Steph said.

"So where's Colin?" Rory wondered.

"I was finally able to get him to go home to rest and take a decent shower. He didn't want to leave us alone but when I told him you were coming he agreed to go."

"That's good." Rory smiled as she saw Bella rest her small hand on Steph's breast. "So have the new grandparents come by?"

"All of them came earlier." Steph answered. "They fell in love with her." Steph looked down when she felt Bella loosen her grip on her.

"The proud grandparents." Rory smiled.

"She's done. Do you want to burp her?" Steph offered as she adjusted her shirt.

"I would love to. Let me wash my hands." Rory got up and walked over to the hand sanitizer dispenser on the wall.

"Go to Auntie Rory, baby girl." Steph said, handing Bella over.

"She's so beautiful Steph." Rory said as she patted the baby's back. Rory smiled when Bella snuggled closer to her.

"Thanks Rory. I know little Lola will be just as beautiful."

Both smiled as Bella let out a loud burp followed by a content sigh.

"So you get out tomorrow, right?" Rory asked.

"At noon, and I couldn't be happier. I'm so tired of being cooped up in this hospital."

Rory laid Bella down so Steph could change her outfit.

"Looks good on her." Rory commented when Steph snapped the last button on the onesie.

* * *

"Hey mom." Rory answered her phone on Wednesday morning.

"Hi Babe I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"Your sister is sick and I have this big conference at the inn that I can't get out of and Luke has a meeting at the bank and irony of ironies he can't get out of it either. So can you watch her?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure bring her over."

"Thank you. I love you kid, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you then."

Ten minutes later Lorelai entered the house with Charlie.

"Hi Babe, thanks so much." Lorelai said gratefully.

"It's no problem, mom." Rory said.

"She has a stomach virus that's been going around her school. She threw up twice earlier this morning. Man I've never seen something so colorful, stuff looked like confetti. She had a slight fever but it went down. I've been giving her crackers and clear fluids. I just gave her medicine and she's due for another dose in four hours which should be at one." Lorelai rattled off.

"It's like Exorcist party." Rory joked. "Don't worry mom I've taken care of her before, and I have yet to kill her." Rory assured.

"Okay. Go to Rory baby." Lorelai said, handing Charlie over. "Since she doesn't feel good she's extra clingy. Whichever one of us finishes first, will be here to get her. It'll most likely be me." Lorelai said.

"That's fine mom. You better leave so you're not late. I love you." Rory said.

"Alright." Lorelai said reluctantly, not wanting to leave her sick baby girl. "I love you too, bye." Lorelai kissed both of her daughters before leaving for the Inn.

Rory walked into the living room holding Charlie.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Rory asked.

"My tummy hurts." Charlie said, burying her face in Rory's chest.

"Hi Bumblebee." Logan said when he walked in the room.

"Hi." Charlie said solemnly.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asked Rory.

"Stomach virus, resulting in her being clingy."

"I'll take her with me while I make my phone calls in the office." Logan offered.

"That'd be great."

"Come on Bumblebee we've got some calls to make." Logan took Charlie from Rory. She whined at first, but after a bit, she settled down.

While Logan made his phone calls, Rory worked on her article. For her article on the advantages of 'going green', she set up an interview with a major manufacturing company that went 'green' and how it benefited them. She also had set up an interview with a doctor for how it is better for your health to 'go green'.

* * *

Logan hung up the phone.

"Ogan my belly hurts really bad." Chralie cried before violently jerking forward and throwing up on the wood floor in the office.

"Oh Bumblebee." Logan said sympathetically. "Are you done?" He asked, after she threw up two more times. He felt his stomach turn and appetite disappear.

Charlie nodded her head. Being sick stunk, but throwing up was the worst.

"I want Sissy." She cried.

Logan stood and went in search of Rory.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked when Logan entered the kitchen with Charlie still crying. Rory reached for Charlie, and took her into her arms.

"She just threw up in the office."

"Aw, baby does your belly still hurt?"

Charlie simply nodded with her thumb in her mouth.

"Bumblebee I know you don't want to, but you need to drink some water." Logan said trying to give her the purple sippy cup that Lorelai packed for her.

Charlie just buried her face in Rory's neck.

"Charlie." Rory said softly. "You have to drink something to keep water in your body, so you don't have to go to the hospital."

Charlie reluctantly took the cup and drank some of it.

"I'm going to clean the office floor." Logan said.

Rory took Charlie in the living room and sat on the couch. Charlie rested her head on Rory's chest while straddling her lap.

"Story?" Charlie asked.

"Which one?"

"Mommy and daddy's wedding." Charlie requested before putting her thumb back in her mouth.

"Okay. The day mommy and daddy got married daddy was wearing a black tux. Even though he hated it he did it for mommy. Mommy wore a beautiful white wedding dress that made her look like a princess. Daddy made mommy a huppa a long time before they started to go out. So they got married under the huppa at mommy's inn. All of Stars Hollow was there and it was like a fairy tale." Rory looked down and saw that Charlie had fallen asleep.

Rory slowly got up and went to her room. When she tried to put Charlie down, Charlie tightened her hold on Rory.

"No Sissy no." Charlie cried.

Standing with Charlie, Rory went to the study.

"Can you take her for a minute? I have to use the bathroom." Rory asked Logan.

"Sure." Logan took Charlie from Rory. She cried for Rory. "I know Bumblebee, but Sissy has a weak bladder. You don't want her to go on herself right?"

Charlie smiled slightly. "Then she has to wear a diaper?" Charlie asked earning a nod and chuckle from Logan.

Even though Charlie loved Logan to death she preferred her mommy, or Rory when sick.

"Sissy." Charlie cried when she remembered how bad she felt. "I want Sissy."

"How about this, Bumblebee. When Sissy finishes using the bathroom, you lie down in our bed and take a nap with her." Logan suggested.

"Okay. Chocolate milk too." She asked hopefully.

"Sorry baby no chocolate milk, it'll make your belly hurt." Charlie pouted. "I'll bring you water."

"I'm back." Rory said.

"Why don't you and Bumblebee take a nap? You look tired." Logan told her.

"I think I'll do that." She said, taking Charlie from Logan.

"Bumblebee, I'll bring you your drink."

Charlie nodded her head.

"Can you bring in her medicine too? She's due for another dose."

"I'll bring it in a minute, Babe." Logan told her.

Charlie took her medicine and drank her water and both girls fell asleep.

* * *

"Hi Logan." Lorelai greeted a few hours later. "How's Charlie?" She asked, concerned about her younger daughter.

"She's fine. She threw up a few hours ago, but hasn't since. She is currently napping with Rory."

"No fever?"

"No, but she's still clingy. Only wanted Rory." He informed her.

"That's the one bad thing about her being sick, she'll only go to me or Rory. She won't even go to Luke, and she's a daddy's girl."

"They're in our room; feel free to go check on them."

"Thanks Logan." Lorelai said and headed for the room. "Hey Babe, you just getting up?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Wow. I didn't mean to sleep that long." Rory slowly sat up. Charlie continued clinging to her arm.

"Sissy." Charlie called out in her sleep.

"I'm right here Charlie." Rory assured, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this all day." Lorelai said apologetically when she saw just how clingy Charlie was.

"Its fine mom, really don't worry about it."

"I'm going to get her home. Thanks again Babe." Lorelai said, feeling bad about having to leave Charlie with them.

"You're welcome."

Lorelai attempted to pick Charlie up but she tightened her grip on Rory's arm.

"Charlie, baby, its mommy, come here." Lorelai said, succeeding in picking Charlie up.

"I feel yucky." Charlie said.

"I know. When we get home I'll give you more medicine and a bath."

Rory got Charlie's things for Lorelai.

"Bye mom. I hope you feel better soon Charlie."

"Bye Lorelai, get better soon Bumblebee."

Charlie waved weakly over Lorelai's shoulder.

"Bye I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"Did you have a nice nap Ace?"

"I did. I can't believe I slept that long." Rory answered.

"It's good for you. So how's your article coming?"

"Good, I have two interviews set up for Friday." She told him.

"Sounds good. Dinner's ready."

* * *

Friday morning Rory went on her interviews and Logan had a meeting in Hartford.

"Hi mom, is Charlie feeling better?" Rory asked when Lorelai answered the phone.

"She's feeling better. She was able to keep soup down yesterday and she's not as clingy."

"I'm glad I hate seeing her like that."

"So do I. What are you up too?'

"I just finished interviews for my article." Rory said.

"That's good. How do you like working from home?"

"I love it. It's much more flexible. Logan is a lot less stressed. He tried to hide it from me, but I could tell he was stressed." Rory said.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. Tuesday I have my doctor's appointment to find out the sex of the baby." Rory told Lorelai.

"More like confirm the sex."

"Exactly. I'm going to call you back, Logan's on the other line."

"Okay talk to you later."

"Hello." Rory said when she switcher to the other line.

"Hi Ace are you done with your interviews?" Logan asked.

"I just finished and am getting in my car."

"Well I just finished my meeting; do you want to meet up for lunch?"

"We can do that. How does the deli in Hartford sound?" Rory asked.

"I'm good with that. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." Rory said.

* * *

"Hi Babe." Logan greeted his wife when they met up.

"Hey."

"How were your interviews?" Logan wondered.

"They were great I got a lot of good information and a few good quotes. I'm having fun working on it." Rory answered happily.

"I'm glad you like it."

They placed their order and talked a bit on about Rory's article. When they finished eating Rory went home, and Logan had another meeting to go to. Rory remembered that Beth and Alex were coming for the weekend and got the guest rooms ready. Rory grabbed her phone to call Logan. She was pleasantly surprised when Logan answered.

"Is everything okay Ace?" Logan answered his phone.

"I'm fine; I was expecting to get your voice mail."

"My meeting was canceled. If you'd like you can call back and leave me a message." Logan joked.

"Not necessary." Rory rolled her eyes. "I was calling to remind you that Beth and Alex were coming tonight."

"I remembered I'm pulling in the driveway now. I'll see you in a few Ace." Logan said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Hi." Rory greeted Logan with a kiss.

"Hello to you too Babe." Logan smiled. "So do you know what you want to do with Beth and Alex?"

"I'm going to show them around town and take them to the diner. Mom said there's this new festival that Taylor made up this weekend."

"They get to get the full introduction of Stars Hollow. When are they getting here?"

"There riding down together so they have to wait for Jake to get off of work. I'm thinking around seven or eight." Rory guessed.

"I have to tell you something." Logan said.

"What?"

"I got a call from dad earlier. I have to go to California for business next week." Logan said, hoping that her hormones wouldn't cause her to flip.

"When do you leave?" Rory asked calmly. She hoped he would make her doctor's appointment.

"Wednesday morning." Hearing Rory let out a breath, he continued. "He wanted me to leave Tuesday but I told him I wasn't missing your appointment."

"I'm glad. How long will you be gone?"

"About two days. HPG just brought a paper there and I have to go out and oversee a few things."

"I can't complain seeing as this is your first business trip in a few months." Rory said, understandingly.

"This is the last one until Lola is born."

"Good."

"Dad also wants to have dinner with us next weekend."

Although surprised Rory said, "That's fine. Any idea why?" She wondered. Over the last few years her relationship with Mitchum improved as did his relationship with Logan.

"No idea I'll call him later to set it up."

When they finished talking Rory went to make sure everything was set up for their weekend guest while Logan got dinner ready. Shortly after eight the door bell rang.

"Rory!" Beth exclaimed. "You've gotten bigger since I've seen you last." She said referring to Rory's expanding stomach.

"Um…thanks." Rory said. "Hi Jake." She turned to Beth's husband.

"Hi Rory nice to see you again."

"Jim, Alex how are you?" Rory turned to her other friends.

"Good." They respond together, Alex giving Rory a hug.

"Hello everyone." Logan said, and the greeting was returned.

"This house is gorgeous." Alex commented.

"Thanks, I'll show you around." Rory said.

Rory showed Beth and Alex around the house. Logan took Jake and Jim to the guest room so they could put their bags there.

"Logan is dinner almost ready? I'm starved." Rory said.

"Five more minutes, babe." He assured.

"It smells amazing. What'd you make?" Beth asked.

"Since Rory's been in a pasta kick lately, I made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and a cesar salad." Logan said.

"Now I'm starving." Alex said.

"You can head to the table and I'll bring the food out."

Jim and Jake helped Logan carry out the food while the ladies took their seats at the table. As the food was passed around, the guys talked about sports and the ladies talked about the baby and what has been going on at the office since Logan and Rory have been gone.

"I love that bedding you chose for the nursery. I like how the pink looks with the different brown shades." Alex says. Taking a bite of food she adds, "This is really good Logan."

"Thanks Alex."

Beth and Alex hung out with Rory and Logan all the time before Logan became their boss. They were both comfortable hanging out with their boss and his wife outside of work.

"So has anyone been slacking off at work?" Logan asked curiously.

"No. Everyone respects you so much they wouldn't dare. You've been so good to everyone since HPG took over the paper and everybody appreciates that." Beth answered honestly.

"That's good to hear." Logan said. Not wanting to use their friends as the office spies he changed the subject. "So you guys get to attend a Stars Hollow festival tomorrow evening."

"I've heard stories about them. I can't wait." Jake said.

After eating dinner the six settled to watch a movie. The ladies were able to get the guys to agree to watch 'PS I Love You'. They were on the couch with their significant other. As the end credits rolled Logan noticed that Rory was sleep.

"I'm going to get her to bed. The guest rooms are set up and there are towels in the bathrooms. Make yourselves at home. I'll see you in the morning." Logan took Rory in his arms and carried her to their room. Laying her in their bed he removed her jeans, leaving her in a shirt and panties. Pulling the blanket over her Logan went into their bathroom. Coming out minutes later in his boxers, he climbed in bed next to Rory and took her in his arms.

"I love you Ace, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too." Rory mumbled as she snuggled into him.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed. I really enjoy hearing from you. The chapter where Rory and Logan learn the sex of the baby is coming soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I need help finding a story that I have been looking for. I's a Rogan and Rory and Logan are going out with each other. Lorelai knew Logan when he was little and babysat for him and he took his clothes off and was running around naked. Does anyone know what story I'm talking about? Your help is appreciated.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Surprise!

**SURPRISE!**

Saturday morning, Logan got up at nine thirty, showered and got dressed. He let Rory sleep in while he went in the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Morning." Beth and Jake greeted Logan.

"Good morning. There's a fresh pot of coffee if you're interested." Logan said.

"That mattress is so comfortable. I'm taking it with me." Beth told Logan while Jake got them coffee.

"Good morning everyone." Alex said, entering the kitchen a few minutes later, followed by Jim.

Everyone returned the greeting.

"Rory still sleeping?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I let her sleep in."

"That's good she needs the rest."

"The food smells amazing, what'd you make?" Beth asked.

"Your choice of pancakes or omelets." Logan replied.

As everyone settled down to eat, Rory entered dressed in a red polka dot maternity sundress.

"Morning Ace." Logan said giving her a kiss. "I love that dress on you." He whispered, giving her a hungry look that was obviously not for the food.

"Thanks." She said, blushing lightly as she took a seat and got an omelet.

After the four friends shared morning greetings with Rory, Beth spoke.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"We're going to show you around town and then stop by the diner for lunch." Rory said.

"Then there's the festival this evening. Food, games, rides, and there is even a talent show." Logan added.

"I can't wait." Beth said excitedly.

"So how'd everyone sleep?" Rory asked.

"Beth has plans to take the mattress with her." Logan told Rory.

"I'm glad you like it."

After breakfast the six left the house. Logan and Rory showed their friends around town, sharing stories along the way. They showed them the gazebo, Miss Patty's, the crap shack, and the site where the Independence Inn once stood. The property had since been turned into a playground. The potting shed that held memories of the first ten years of Rory's life was given to Lorelai. The whole town knew what the shed meant to Lorelai as well as Rory and it now stood in the back of their house. It was now Charlie's play house, rosebud wallpaper still in place. They also went to the Dragonfly where Sookie loaded them with snacks. When they left the inn they went pass the high school and finally the diner.

"And our last stop on the Stars Hollow tour is the famous Luke's Diner." Rory said, walking in the diner two and a half hours later. "Hi dad." Rory said as he walked past them to deliver food to a customer.

"Hi." He said quickly.

"Sissy!" Charlie yelled, running over to her, and threw her arms around Rory.

"Hey Charlie I see you're feeling better." Rory said, picking her up.

"Uh huh. Guess what." Charlie said happily.

"What?"

"I'm going to play at Sarah's house today."

"Really that sounds like fun."

"Hi Logie Bear." Charlie says reaching for him to take her.

"Well hello, Bumblebee I'm glad you feel better." Logan told her.

"Me too." She said.

"Charlie you remember Beth and Alex right?" Seeing Charlie nod Rory continued. "This is Jake and he's married to Beth and Jim is married to Alex." Rory said as they sat down.

"Like you and Ogan?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Hi." Charlie said after getting her answer.

Smiling at her, the four greet her in return. Luke brought over menus for the four newbies to peruse.

* * *

"Charlie baby, you ready to go to Sarah's?" Lorelai asked when she entered the diner.

"Yes."

"Well say bye to everyone." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Bye. Bye Sissy, bye Ogan." Charlie says hopping off of Logan's lap. Saying bye to Luke, she dragged Lorelai out the door.

* * *

"She's grown so much since the last time I saw her." Beth commented.

"I know. She turned four last month." Rory said and her phone rang.

"Outside." Luke automatically responded, pointing to the sign.

"You're going to make your pregnant daughter go all the way outside just to take a phone call." Rory said.

"Rules are rules." He said.

"Lola will be so disappointed when she hears that grandpa made her mommy stand outside in the hot sun the talk on the phone when she was in her mommy's belly." Rory said, taking the call.

"Make it fast." Luke grumbled.

"Hey Steph." Rory answered her phone.

"Hi Rory."

"How are you and Bella?"

"Good. Bella's great. She's the best baby I could ever ask for. She doesn't cry a lot and sleeps soundly." Steph told Rory.

"That's always good to hear."

"So we wanted to have a kind of welcome home dinner for Bella and I wanted to know if you were free in two weeks." Steph said.

"Oh fun. Logan's going out of town Wednesday and we're having dinner with Mitchum next weekend. But we're free in two weeks." Rory told Steph.

"Great. Isn't your doctor's appointment next week? Is Logan going to miss it?"

"It's on Tuesday, so he'll make it."

"Rory." Luke said in a warning voice.

"Sorry Steph I have to call you back. I'm at the inside the diner and dad is about to blow." Rory explained.

"That's fine. Bye." Steph said, knowing about Luke's no cell phone rule.

"What'd Steph want?" Logan asked when Rory got off the phone.

"She wanted to know if we were free for dinner in two weeks. So is everyone ready to order?"

Seeing that they were, Luke took their orders. The four decided to get the famous burger they've heard so much about. Logan got a BLT and Rory opted for a grilled chicken cesar salad.

"Baby likes the healthy stuff." Rory said.

"Smart kid." Luke said. "I for one am hoping that it will stick after the baby is born." Luke said dropping off their drinks.

"So the plan is to go back to the house and hang out until its time for the festival. Are you guys okay with that?" Rory asked.

They all agreed, Beth and Alex told Rory that they needed to catch her up on a week's worth of office gossip and events.

When their food arrived they ate and headed back to the house. The girls sat on the couch and talked while the guys played a round of pool using the same table that had been privy to many relationship ups and downs between Rory and Logan, since college. The festival started at six so at five the girls freshened up and were ready to leave at five forty-five.

The festival was your typical Stars Hollow event. Taylor was throwing a fit about some type of code violation and Kirk was being Kirk. There was a Farris wheel, merry-go-round, and bumper cars. As much as Rory wanted to ride the bumper cars she settled for watching everyone else. She was afraid the roughness of the ride would hurt the baby. There was a ball toss game where you had to knock all the bottles down. Logan won a bear for Rory. Beth, Alex, Jake, and Jim had a good time. They've heard stories of Stars Hollow events but it was much better being there. They loaded up and corndogs, turkey legs, roasted corn, cotton candy, and caramel apples. After riding the Ferris wheel Beth and Alex downed some of Miss Patty's founders day punch. Around eleven Jim and Jake lead their wives back to the house followed by Logan and Rory.

* * *

"Why don't you get those two in bed and I'll bring up some water and aspirin." Logan told Jake and Jim.

"Thanks." They both say leading their tipsy wives upstairs.

After Logan delivered the pills and drinks he and Rory changed and went to bed.

* * *

_Waking to the sound of a crying baby Rory, got out of bed and walked to the nursery. Walking to the crib, Rory picked up her beautiful blonde hair blue eyed two month old daughter._

"_Its okay baby girl mommy's here." Rory said soothingly as the baby settled in her arms._

"_That's better, baby. Now let's get you changed." She laid the baby down and unsnapped the sleeper, quickly changing the baby's diaper. Refastening her sleeper, Rory picked the baby back up. In her mothers' arms once again, the baby rooted around for food._

"_Are you hungry Lola?" Rory asked. Lola continues to root around, she began to get fussy. "Let's get you fed."_

_Taking a seat in the glider, Rory undid her shirt and brought Lola to her breast. Rory sighed contently as she felt Lola latch on quickly and begin eating. Lola stared intently at her mommy as she ate._

"_Mommy loves you so much.' Rory told Lola. "And so does daddy. I hope one day when you get older you find someone as good as your daddy, they're the best ones."_

_Looking down Rory saw that Lola's eyes started to droop closed as she continued to nurse. Smiling, Rory cherished the time with her daughter._

"_You're hungry tonight." Rory said as she switched Lola to the other side._

_Fifteen minutes later Lola loosened her grip on Rory. After fixing her shirt, Rory burped her. Once she got a good burp from the sleeping baby, Rory placed her back in her crib. Running her hand over Lola's belly Rory left the nursery and got back in bed._

"_Baby's okay?" Logan asked Rory when he felt her get back in bed._

"_She's freshly diapered, fed, burped and peacefully sleeping in her crib." Rory answered before falling back to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Waking with a start, Rory sat up and put her hand on her baby bump which is still present.

"You okay Babe?" Logan asked, woken by Rory's sudden movement.

"I'm fine just a dream." She told him, laying back down, resting her head on his chest.

Both quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Feeling a heavy weight on his abdomen Logan woke up. He was greeted with the sight of his pajama clad blonde hair blue eyed two year old daughter on his stomach with a big smile in place._

"_Morning Ladybug." Logan said to the little girl._

"_Orning daddy." Lola said, leaning down to give Logan a kiss. "I ungry daddy."_

"_Really and what does my baby girl want to eat?" Logan asked._

"_Mommy booberry pamcakes."_

"_Really." Logan said, knowing that 'mommy pamcakes' as Lola called them were bigger than the normal ones._

"_Uh huh. Mommy pamcakes." She repeated._

"_Well let's get started on those pancakes." Logan said, getting up from bed holding Lola. "She certainly has the Gilmore appetite." Logan thought to himself._

"_I love you daddy." Lola said in her sweet baby voice that was like music to his ears._

"_I love you too baby girl. So much." Logan said his heart melting like it did every time she uttered those three words to him._

"_Where mommy?" She asked, noticing that her mother was not there._

"_Mommy had to go out and talk to people for work." Logan explained, setting Lola down on one of the stools._

_Rory was out doing interviews most of the day. When possible she scheduled her interviews so that they were on the same day rather than spread out during the week. Logan took the day off to stay with Lola which was easy since he worked from home. On days like these, business calls were ignored. It was daddy and daughter day._

"_Tank you daddy." Lola said when Logan gave her, her pink sippy cup with warm milk._

"_You're welcome baby." Logan said starting on Lola's pancakes._

_Logan made pancakes for both of them and after that they got dressed. Logan dressed Lola in a red sundress with white sandals. He brushed her shoulder length hair and put two red clips in it and father and daughter left for the park._

_

* * *

_

_Waking to a flash, Logan opened his eyes and saw Rory with the camera in her hand. After getting back from the park, Logan and Lola had eaten lunch and taken a nap together. Rory captured a picture of Lola lying on top of her daddy, both of them asleep._

"_When'd you get back?" Logan asked, sitting up._

"_A few minutes ago."_

"_Mommy." Lola called out, being woken by Logan's movement._

"_Hi baby." Rory said, taking Lola in her arms. "Did you have a nice nap?"_

"_Uh huh. I miss you." Lola told her mother._

"_I missed you too." Rory gave Lola a kiss. "Did you have fun with daddy?"_

"_Yes pay at park." She said excitedly._

"_You played at the park? That sounds like fun."_

"_Lotta fun."_

_Logan sat back and watched his wife and daughter interact. He couldn't ask for a better wife or daughter. As far as he was concerned he had the perfect life._

_

* * *

_

Logan woke looking at the clock seeing that it is three in the morning. Placing his hand over Rory's swollen belly he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Logan woke the next morning with Rory in his arms. Knowing that their guests would sleep in after last night, he stayed in bed with Rory, thinking about his dream from last night.

Rory woke fifteen minutes later.

"Morning Ace." Logan said when he felt her move.

"Good morning." Rory responded giving him a kiss.

"So…what was your dream about, that had you wake up like you did?"

"Nothing bad." She assured. "I dreamt that I had the baby and she woke up in the middle of the night. I went to the nursery to get her and after changing her I nursed her. She was so beautiful Logan. She had my eyes and your hair. It felt so real." Rory said and saw Logan smiling at her. "What?"

"Well last night I dreamt that Lola was around two and I was having a daddy/daughter day with her while you were out doing interviews. I woke up with her sitting on my chest asking for 'mommy pamcakes' as she called them. Instead of calling her by her name I called her Ladybug. While I was carried her to the kitchen she told me she loved me. Her voice was so sweet an innocent. I took her to the park and when we got home she fell asleep on my chest. She was the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. It was so real." Logan said recounting his dream.

"Weird how we both dreamt about her."

"I know, but it just made me want her to come that much sooner." Logan said.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you want to help me with breakfast?"

"You do realize who you're talking to right?"

"Yes." Logan rolled his eyes. "I was planning on making pancakes to help soak up the rest of the founder's day punch Beth and Alex had."

"So basically all I'm going to do is stir the batter."

"Exactly."

"Then I'll help."

* * *

After getting dressed, Logan and Rory went downstairs to start breakfast. Logan put the batter in a bowl. Sitting Rory on the counter, he put the bowl between her legs and gives her a wooden spoon to mix the batter.

* * *

"Is that good?"

Logan looked over from the stove. "Perfect."

Taking the bowl from her, Logan spooned some of the batter in a pan.

"They're leaving this afternoon." Rory said.

"I know. It was nice having them here." Logan said.

"It was." Rory agreed. Reaching to her left she took a plate form the cabinet for Logan to put the pancakes on.

"I'm going to start the coffee for Beth and Alex."

Logan helped Rory down from the counter. Both thought about their dreams from the pervious night as they got breakfast ready for their friends. One by one their guest made their way to the kitchen.

"Morning. How ya feeling?" Rory asked Beth and Alex when they entered the kitchen.

"Mhumm." The two groaned together.

"Well there are pancakes to soak up some of that poison you two drank last night. I warned you about Miss Patty's punch." Rory said.

Logan placed a plate of pancakes in front of Beth and Alex who were sitting on stools at the counter. Getting more plates he served everyone and finally himself. As they ate Beth and Alex become less and less hung-over. After more aspirin and nice warm showers the two were feeling much better. They all enjoyed a nice lunch and left for New York at two. Logan and Rory enjoyed the rest of their Sunday afternoon. Both were excited for Tuesday.

* * *

Tuesday finally came. It is the day of Rory's appointment. Both got up and dressed excitedly waited for twelve thirty to come.

"Ace its time to go." Logan said, walking into their office at eleven forty-five.

After getting her purse they left for the doctor's.

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Rory told Logan.

"I'll miss you too Baby." Logan said taking her hand. "The good thing is I'll be back in two days."

They make it to the doctor's office and after signing in, they took a seat.

"Rory Huntzberger." The doctor's assistant called fifteen minutes later.

Standing, Rory and Logan followed the lady. After being weighed and asked a few basic questions Rory was told that the doctor would be in to see her within a few minutes.

"How you feeling?" Logan asked.

"Excited."

Hearing a knock at the door the doctor comes in the room.

"Good afternoon Rory, Logan it's good to see you again."

"Hello Dr. Gilbert."

"Hello." Logan said shaking her hand.

"Congratulations you two." She says. "I looked over your records and your baby has a nice strong heart beat and is developing normally. You're currently seventeen weeks. And you had no morning sickness. Lucky."

"Thankfully. I've just been more tired."

"Fatigue is normal." The doctor assured. "So today is the big day you find out the sex."

"Yes." Rory smiled.

"Well let me measure your stomach and we can get to that."

Rory laid down and pulled her shirt up so the doctor could measure her. Next she got the ultrasound machine ready.

"Okay Rory this gel is going to be cold." Dr. Gilbert warns.

Rory flinched slightly when the gel made contact with her skin.

"There's your baby's head. You can see the face. That's an arm." She pointed to the screen. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." They both say.

"The way your baby is laying is making it difficult to tell." The doctor said as she moved the probe around some more. "It looks like your having a boy." She announced.

Logan and Rory stared at the screen shocked.

* * *

Well there's chapter 10. I hope you liked it, let me know. Chapter 11 should be up soon. Thanks to those who reviwed last chapter. Thanks SassyAni for being such a great beta.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Home Alone

**Sorry it took so long. Last week was crazy. I had jury duty on Monday and the rest of the week was so hectic. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Home Alone**

_Previously on Everything Has a Beginning:_

"_The way your baby is laying is making it difficult to tell." The doctor said as she moved the probe around some more. "It looks like your having a boy." She announced. _

_Logan and Rory stared at the screen shocked._

* * *

As Logan and Rory looked at the screen, the doctor continued to move the probe around.

"Hold on one second." Dr. Gilbert said. "Your baby just moved and I now have a much better view. Do you see that?" The doctor asked, pointing to the screen where the baby now had its legs spread apart.

"What?" Logan asked, being the first to recover.

"Congratulations you're having a baby girl." The doctor announced with a smile. "Seems like this little one didn't like being mistaken for a boy." The doctor joked.

"A baby girl." Logan beamed, it all becoming more real.

"And dad didn't want to believe me." Rory said proudly.

"I take it you're happy." Dr. Gilbert smiled at the young couple as she cleaned the gel off of Rory.

"Yes, but we would have been just as happy if it had been a boy. Let's just say someone has been positive from the beginning that this little one was a girl." Logan said patting Rory's belly.

"That's nice; I'm going to print these pictures out. Now I know you love coffee like your mother but have you been cutting back?"

"Yes I have." Rory told the doctor.

"I'm very proud of her. She hasn't had a drop of coffee in months and has been eating healthier." Logan said.

"I'm glad to hear. From your records I see your old gave you prenatal vitamins. Make sure you keep taking them daily and continue eating healthy. I would like to see you in about a month." Dr. Gilbert said.

Rory fixed her clothes and went to schedule her next appointment and get her pictures. All together they got five pictures. One of Lola sucking her thumb, another where her legs were open and you could tell she was a girl. They also got three pictures where it looked like she was waving. One for them, one for Lorelai and Luke, and the last for Mitchum at Rory's request. Mitchum was trying and both Logan and Rory had to give him credit.

They drove back to Stars Hollow and went to the diner where the planed to meet Lorelai.

"Hey mom. Hi Charlie." Rory says as she and Logan took a seat at the table.

"Hi Hon how was your appointment?"

"It was fine, we have pictures. Where's dad?

"Hi Sissy. Daddy is in the back I'll get him." Charlie said, hopping out of her seat to get Luke.

"Hey guys." Luke said and sat in Charlie's chair with her in his lap. "So what's the verdict?"

"See for yourself." Rory said and handed Luke the pictures.

"It's a girl." Luke smiled as he looked through the pictures. "That's your niece." Luke told Charlie.

"That doesn't look like a baby. I just see a lot of dots." Charlie said scrunching her face as she looked at the picture. The four adults chuckled at her actions.

"If you look closely you can see the head right there." Luke said pointing at the picture.

"I see it now." Charlie said in awe.

"Oh Rory she's waving." Lorelai gushed when she saw the pictures.

"That one is for you guys." Logan told her. "There is one of her sucking her thumb too." Logan added proudly.

"Thanks." Luke says.

"Congratulations Suga." Babbett who was there the whole time said.

"Thanks Babbett." Rory said as Babbett quickly gathered her things and rushed to Miss Patty's.

"That will be around town within the hour." Luke grumbled.

"Yeah. We hate to cut the visit short but we have a few things to do before Logan leaves tomorrow." Rory says.

"Bye." Luke, Lorelai, and Charlie said.

* * *

At home Rory placed the pictures on the table by the front door, before going to help Logan pack for his trip.

"Is that everything?" Rory asked as he zipped his suit case.

"That's everything." Logan said, not liking the idea of leaving his pregnant wife.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"The car will be here at five.

"Wake me before you go." Rory told him. Seeing him about to protest, she quickly said, "I just want to say bye."

"Okay." He said, not wanting to get in a fight. "I'll be back in two days." He reminded her.

"I know I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You have your articles to work on and you can visit Steph and Bella. The time will fly by." He assured her.

"So when the doctor thought the baby was a boy I thought of a middle name."

"Do tell." Logan said.

"Topher Alexander Huntzberger, which coincidentally happens to be the middle name of both grandpa's."

"It has a nice ring to it. We should keep it in mind for when we have a boy." Logan smiled. "I'm sure dad and Luke will be honored."

"Yeah."

For the rest of the day Logan and Rory did some work before eating dinner and going to bed.

* * *

The next morning Logan was up at four-fifteen getting ready to leave. Ten minutes before the car was supposed to arrive he went to wake Rory.

"Babe." Logan called gently sitting on her side of the bed. He hated waking her, she looked so peaceful but he promised her he would. "Ace it's almost time for me to leave." He said shaking her gently.

"What time is it?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Four-fifty." Logan replied, brushing the hair out of her face. 'Even after just waking up she is still breath taking.' Logan thought to himself.

Hearing the doorbell ring Logan sighed. "That's Frank." Leaning down he ran his hand over Rory's stomach and gave her a kiss. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you get there."

"As soon as the plane lands." He replied. With one final kiss he reluctantly stood from the bed, took his bag and left. Rory snuggled with Logan's pillow and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Shortly after seven Rory woke to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello." Rory said groggily.

"Ace I just landed." Logan said when Rory picked up.

"How was your flight?" She yawned.

"Uneventful. Babe I'll call you back later, go back to sleep."

"You heading to the house?" Rory asked. Logan kept the house with the avocado tree after he moved back to Connecticut. They stayed there when they were in California.

"Yes, I have a few hours before I have to go to the office. I'll call you around noon."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Logan said, ending the call.

* * *

"Thank you." Logan told the driver a few hours later when he pulled up at the paper.

Entering the paper Logan walked over to the elevator and headed for the eighth floor.

"Hi, Logan Huntzberger. I'm here to meet with the editor, Frank Lloyd." Logan told the receptionist when he got off the elevator.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Huntzberger Mr. Lloyd's office is to your left at the end of the hall." The receptionist said pointing him in the right direction.

"Thank you…" Logan said looking for a name plate.

"Janice."

"Thank you Janice." Logan said to the middle aged woman before heading to Frank Lloyd's office.

* * *

After talking numbers and statistics with Frank, Logan took a break to call Rory. It was twelve-thirty in Connecticut so he knew that she would be up.

"Huntzberger Baby Bakery would you like to place and order." Rory said happily into the phone.

"Yes I would like the most beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed baby girl." Logan decided to play along.

"Your order will be ready in five months sir."

"Cute Ace, I'm guessing that by how chipper you sound your morning was fine."

"As a matter of fact it was. Dad made me the mast amazing breakfast pancakes, bacon the works. And then I was craving a McDonald's ice cream cone and fries so I went and got some. I dipped the fries in the ice cream. Delicious. Its like trail mix with two things. Hot, cold, sweet, and salty. Now I'm on my way to visit Steph and Bella." Rory rambled on.

"Interesting." Logan said slowly, grimacing at Rory's new food combination. "How is little Bella? I feel bad that I haven't been able to see her since she was born."

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Rory told Logan when she heard his response to her new treat. "Steph said Bella's doing fine. Don't worry, they understand."

"I know. Tell them I said hi. I have to go. I'll call you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Rory arrived at Steph's shortly after hanging up with Logan.

"Hi Steph. Hi baby Bella." Rory greeted.

"Hi Auntie Rory." Steph says in a baby voice. "Hi Rory."

"She looks so cute in that outfit." Rory gestured to the polka dot onesie Bella is dressed in. "Can I?" Rory asked.

"Of course." Steph said, handing the baby over.

"Hi pretty baby." Rory says as she and Steph settled on the couch.

"How was your doctor's appointment?"

"It was great. The baby is healthy and growing normally. During the ultrasound the doctor thought it was a boy because of how she was laying. Then she moved and spread her legs." Rory said, laughing.

"Didn't like being mistaken for a boy." Steph concluded.

"That's the same thing the doctor said. I have pictures." Rory says taking them from her purse and handing them to Steph.

"I love the one of her waving."

"We got extras of that one for mom and Mitchum." Rory said as she smiled down at Bella who was staring intently at her.

"How are things going with Mitchum?"

"They're fine. He and Logan are getting along and haven't fought in a while. I actually enjoy his company. You have to see him with Tahlur. He turns into a big softy with her and she loves him so much."

"That's nice. I'm glad things are going good for them and that he is going to be involved in his grandchildren's lives."

"So am I." Rory looks down at Bella who was now rooting around. "Uh Steph I think someone is hungry."

Steph looked at a nearby clock. "One o'clock. Its lunchtime. Come here baby. Auntie Rory may have all the necessary equipment but it's all reserved for Lola." Steph joked.

Steph took Bella and got herself comfortable so she could nurse Bella.

"My milk came in the other day." Steph told Rory as Bella latched on. "And let me tell you not the most comfortable thing."

"Well at least you're not in pain like some people are when they start nursing."

"Thankfully." Steph said.

"Pregnancy sure does things to your body. My boobs are tender and bigger which is the first thing Logan noticed." Rory said rolling her eyes. "He says hi by the way."

"Hi back. When does he get back?"

"Friday night. He's disappointed that he hasn't been able to come visit."

"We're not offended, we know he has work."

"Yeah. So has Colin changed any diapers?"

"Surprisingly yes. He's really taken to the daddy role. Bella's brought out a whole new side of him." Steph smiled.

"It's always fun to see the toughest guys turn into a pile of mush around a baby."

"I know what you mean. Watching Luke with Charlie is priceless. She has him wrapped around her little finger." Steph said. Seeing Rory smile she added, "I'm sure you know you have him wrapped around your finger too."

Rory had no comment since she knew it was true.

"She seems like she's a good eater."

"She is. I took her to the doctor's yesterday and she's already gained a pound and a half."

"Wow." Rory said.

"All done Bella?" Steph asked as she fixed her shirt and burped Bella.

Rory spent the next couple of hours visiting with Steph and Bella before leaving a three. She planned to have dinner with her parents and sister. Once back in Stars Hollow, Rory did some things a home before going to her parents.

"Hey Hun." Lorelai said when she saw her oldest daughter enter.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Sissy where's Ogan?"

"He had to go out of town for work." Rory said to Charlie.

"Oh. Daddy made pot roast."

"Sounds good."

"Dinner's ready." Luke announced. "Hi Rory."

"Hi dad."

The four gathered around the dinner table. Charlie told Rory what she did at Sarah's house and caught her up on the last few days of her life. When dinner was done Luke brought out dessert.

"A cupcake for Cupcake." Luke said handing one to Rory.

"Looks delicious thanks dad."

"No problem." Even though she was twenty-six he couldn't help himself from spoiling her. His only wish was that he was there from the beginning.

After dessert Rory went home. It was going on nine-thirty so she expected a call from Logan soon.

"Hello." Rory answered her phone a little after ten.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi how was your day?"

"It was fine. I was in and out of meetings all day."

"Poor baby." She teased. "Are you headed home?"

"Thankfully yes. I'm picking up dinner first."

"Good."

"How was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine. I had dinner at my parents."

"What'd you have?"

"Dad made pot roast and cupcakes for dessert."

"Hence your nickname." Logan smiled.

A few years ago Luke made a special recipe for cupcakes. Rory got hooked and had him making them all the time. He started calling her cupcake after telling her that she was going to turn into one with the amount she was eating. Every now and then he used the name.

"Yeah." She yawned.

"Babe, go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Forever."

"And ever. Bye" She said, hanging up.

After getting off the phone she changed into one of Logan's shirts and went to bed.

The next morning Rory got up and worked on her articles.

"Hey Honor, how are you?" Rory answered her phone later that morning.

"I'm good. I have a doctor's appointment at noon and I was wondering if you could watch Tahlur while Josh and I go." Honor and Josh decided not to hire a nanny. They didn't want their children to be more comfortable with a nanny than with their own parents.

"I would love to. Plus you get to see the house."

"Thanks Rory. We'll see you shortly. Bye." Honor said.

"Bye Honor."

After her phone call Rory went back to working on her article. She stopped twenty minutes later when she heard the door bell ring.

"Hey guys. Hi Tahlur." Rory greeted when she opened the door.

"Hi Auni Wory." Tahlur said giving Rory a hug.

"Rory this house is amazing." Honor said. "Are these my niece's first pictures?"

"Yes. We got an extra copy for your dad." Rory told Honor when she got to the one of Lola waving. "And on the way back from Steph's I stopped and got a frame that says 'I Love Grandpa'."

"Cute. Logan told me things were going well between you guys."

"They are. Come on I'll show you around." Rory said leading them through the house.

"And this is the nursery." Rory said as they entered the baby's room.

"I love this house." Honor said. "Rory we've got to get going. Tahlur has this thing where she only wants macaroni and cheese, so I packed some in her bag. She might take a nap after she eats her lunch." Honor told Rory.

"We've been working with her on potty training; she'll tell you if she has to go most of the time." Josh added.

"Got it." Rory assured.

"Mommy and daddy have to go, you be good for Auntie Rory. I love you baby." Honor told Tahlur.

"I love ou too. Bye, bye daddy." Tahlur responded.

"Bye baby. I love you." Josh told his daughter.

"Love ou too." Tahlur said before running off to play.

"Why don't you go have a nice relaxing lunch after your appointment?" Rory suggested.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Honor asked.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have offered if did." Rory joked. "I'll see you later."

After seeing Honor and Josh off, Rory went to check on Tahlur.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Color!" Tahlur answered.

"Coloring it is."

Rory got Tahlur's things from her bag and set everything up for her. The two colored for a while before Tahlur asked for lunch. As Tahlur continued to color Rory went to warm up Tahlur's macaroni and cheese and made something for herself, as well. The two were sitting at the table when Rory's phone rang.

"Hello." Rory answered her phone getting up from her seat.

"Hey it's me. What are you doing?" Logan said on the other end.

"I'm eating lunch and hold on one second." Rory said when Tahlur came up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Gotta go pee pee." Tahlur said, doing the well known pee pee dance of small children.

"Okay come on." Rory said, holding her hand out to Tahlur.

"Who was that?" Logan asked curiously.

"Tahlur, Honor and Josh are at the doctor's."

"How's that going?"

"Good. We're having lunch and right now we're taking a potty break." She told Logan. "Good job." Rory told Tahlur as she flushed the toilet and helps Tahlur wash her hands.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Of course." Rory said. "Tahlur, Uncle Logan wants to talk to you."

"Hi." Logan heard over the phone.

"Hi Tahlur, are you having fun with Auntie Rory?"

"Uh huh. We color." She told him happily.

"Wow." He said enthusiastically. "Sounds like fun. I love you. Can I talk to Auntie Rory now?"

"Love ou too." She said before handing the phone over to Rory.

"How are things going over there?" Rory asked when she got back on the phone.

"There fine. There are a few things that could be improved. I just wanted to call before heading in for my meeting."

"Good. You'll call tonight?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

After hanging up with Rory, Logan headed to the conference room for his meeting. Across the country, Rory and Tahlur finished their lunch.

"Tahlur would you like to go to the playground?"

"Yes!" Tahlur exclaimed excitedly.

"Well let's get your shoes on."

Before Rory finished her sentence Tahlur was running to get her shoes.

By the time Rory made it over to Tahlur, she had already put her shoes on.

"Did you put these on all by your self?" Rory asked Tahlur.

"Yes." Tahlur answered proudly.

"Don't they feel a little funny?"

"A wittle. Mommy and daddy make better." Tahlur said innocently.

"You did a very good job but you have them on the wrong feet." Rory said while she fixed Tahlur's shoes. "Better?" Rory asked when she was done.

Tahlur nodded her head and stood up. "Ready now."

"Let me put my shoes on and we can go."

Once Rory put her shoes on the two headed out the door. Rory met up with Lane and the twins at the playground. The two were able to catch up with each other. Tahlur loved going down the slide and being pushed on the swing. Thirty minutes later and one last ride down the slide, Rory and Tahlur went to Luke's for milkshakes. Lane had to go to band practice.

* * *

"Hi Wuke." Tahlur said to Luke when they entered the diner.

"Hi Tahlur, Rory." Luke said when they sat down.

"Hi dad. Can we have two strawberry milkshakes?"

"Coming right up. So what are you two up to?" Luke asked after putting in their order.

"Well Honor and Josh are at the doctor's so Tahlur and I are hanging out. We just got back from the playground."

"Sounds fun." Luke handed them their milkshakes.

"Lotta fun." Tahlur said smiling with milkshake all over her mouth.

"We've go to get going. Honor and Josh should be here soon." Rory said after they were done with their drinks.

"I'll see you later. Are you having dinner with us?"

"Depends. What's on the menu?"

"You pick."

"Can you make the nachos like at Moe's? With the chicken, black beans, melted cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, the works." Rory pouted and added, "With double fudge brownies."

"Sure." Luke smiled.

"See you at dinner. Bye dad."

"Bye, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Back at the house Rory took Tahlur to the potty.

"Do you want to color some more before mommy and daddy get here?' Rory asked when Tahlur was done in the bathroom.

"Read story."

"Okay. Go get your book."

Tahlur ran to get her 'Hop on Pop' book. Half-way through the story, Tahlur fell asleep. The door bell rang ten minutes later.

"Hey how was lunch?" Rory answered to door with Tahlur in her arms.

"It was nice being able to eat out with just the two of us." Honor said.

"How long has she been out?" Josh inquired.

"About ten minutes. Your doctor's appointment went okay?"

"The baby is nice and healthy." Honor said.

"That's always good to hear."

"I'll take her." Josh motioned to his sleeping daughter.

The three talked for a few more minutes before Honor and Josh left with Tahlur. After they left Rory worked on her article. She loved working from home. Her schedule was much more flexible. If she couldn't sleep at night she had access to all the resources at home so she could work on her articles.

* * *

"My goodness it smells good in here." Rory said when she entered her parent's house.

"Hi Hun, how was your day?"

"Fine. I watched Tahlur."

"Luke told me. They're so much fun at that age."

"Yeah I love how she pronounces some of her words, especially Logan's name."

"Dinner's ready." Luke said, walking into the room.

The two ladies followed Luke to the dinning room. It was just the three of them tonight. Charlie was having dinner at her friend's house.

"I gotta tell you, you made a great choice." Lorelai told Rory.

"I thing these are better than Moe's" Rory said.

"So how are you liking being pregnant?"

"I love it, though some days are better than others. My main problem comes at night. I'm so used to sleeping on my stomach and I can't for the next few months."

"I know the feeling well." Lorelai said.

"Did I tell you about the dream I had the other night?"

"No." Lorelai said her interest peaked.

"Well I dreamt that Lola was born and…" Rory continued to tell Lorelai and Luke about her dream.

"Aww." Lorelai said.

"Then Logan told me about his dream where Lola was two. Coincidentally it was the same night as mine."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"So a little birdie told me you like oatmeal raisin cookies." Luke said.

"That little birdie wouldn't happen to have blonde hair and hazel eyes would it?" Rory asked smiling.

"Maybe." Luke smiled. "That's what I made for dessert along with the brownies."

"Yum." Rory said.

"Since Logan doesn't get back until late are you joining us for Friday night dinner?" Lorelai asked. After Rory left for the campaign Lorelai continued going to Friday night dinner. After she and Luke got married and had Charlie they changed it to the first Friday of the month due to busy schedules.

"I was planning on it. Logan and I talked and we're going to start coming to the monthly dinners."

"The grandparents will love that."

When they were done with dessert, Rory went home. She snacked on the cookies Luke sent with her while she waited for Logan to call.

* * *

"Hey Babe." Logan said when Rory answered the phone.

"Hey, are you done for the day?" Rory asked. It was close to eight in California.

"Thankfully yes." Logan said tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Rory questioned concerned.

"I'm just tired and I miss you."

"I miss you too, but you'll be back tomorrow right?"

"Right." Logan yawned.

"Get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Rory said as she settled in bed.

* * *


	13. AN

This is just a quick note to let everyone know that I have not abandoned this story. I'm am rewriting the chapters that I already have out and making a few changes. Hopefully it won't take too much longer and I will be back to posting regularly that is if people are still interested.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : ****Ignored Calls and Apologies **

**I'm SOooooo sorry for the wait. But alas life got in the way and I was unable to update. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming but I'm going to try to get it out sooner than this one. I hope you enjoy it, that is if anyone is still reading it.**

* * *

The next morning Logan was at the office dreading the phone call he had to make to his pregnant, hormonal wife. Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello." He heard Rory answer the phone.

"Hey Babe what are you up to?"

"I'm just finishing up my articles so I can send them in and then I'm going to eat lunch."

"Nice, I have some news for you." Logan said slowly. He was afraid to hear her reaction to what he was about to tell her. Since her first bout of mood swings she had snapped at him several other times for ridiculous reasons. A couple being that he breathed too loud, the way he chewed his food, how he blinked, and how he looked at her.

"No." Rory said, already having an idea of what he was going to tell her.

"I'm sorry Ace. It's beyond my control. No matter what I'll be back on Saturday." He said, trying to placate her.

"You've been telling me since you found out about this trip that you would be back Friday. Now you're telling me you're not." Rory said, frustrated.

"I know Ace, but this is something out of my hands." Logan said trying desperately to get Rory to understand that he'd much rather be with her, but to no avail.

"Save it Logan." She snapped. "I'll see you Saturday or whenever you decide to come home. I hope it's before the baby is born." Rory yelled before hanging up on him.

"Rory." He said but it was too late. She was gone.

Logan tried calling her numerous times before giving up and getting ready for his meeting. He hoped that by the time he was done, she would cool off.

Back in Stars Hollow Rory sat on the couch staring at her ringing phone while it flashed Logan's name. She knew that she was overreacting and Logan would rather be there with her than across the country, and she cursed herself for snapping at him once again. Grabbing her phone she dialed Logan's number only to be greeted by him voicemail. After trying a few more times Rory sighed in defeat.

"Logan I'm so sorry." Rory said into her phone when it rang.

"Not Logan Hun." Was Lorelai's reply.

"Oh." Rory said disappointed.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I snapped at him when he told me he was coming home tomorrow instead of today."

"Well…"

"I told him I hope he makes it home before the baby is born and hung up on him. And now he's not picking up his phone." Rory rambled after cutting Lorelai off.

"He's probably in a meeting. I'm sure he can tell when you're having a mood swing. You've had plenty of them. I mean snapping at him for how he blinks his eyes, come on." Lorelai said giggling a little.

"That was one of the more ridiculous ones." Rory admitted with a small smile.

"He's probably giving you time to cool off."

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Rory kept her phone close to her all day hoping to get a call from Logan. When one in the morning came she finally gave up and went to bed with her phone clutched in her hand.

Logan rubbed his head as he entered the house at three thirty in the morning. Leaving his bags at the door he heads for the master bathroom to take a shower. Stepping out ten minutes later he put on a pair of boxers and got into bed. Rolling on his side he reached out and pulled Rory closer to him.

In her sleep Rory felt the bed give and then the arms of her husband pulling her to him. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself staring into Logan's hazel eyes.

"You're home."

"I'm home." He repeated with a kiss.

"I tried calling you back."

"I noticed. I pushed everything up and was in meetings all day. I wanted to come home as much as you wanted me too."

"What time is it?"

"Almost four."

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. I want you to know I love you so much and nothing will stop me from being there when our daughter is born." Logan said before yawning.

"I know and I love you too. Lets get to sleep we can talk in the morning."

The next morning Rory woke up at ten, and she got out of bed noiselessly, leaving Logan to sleep in. Logan slept until eleven thirty before finally getting up.

"Morning I made you brunch." Seeing him raise his eyebrows she added, "Fine dad cooked it and I picked it up."

"Thank you." He said, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Not yet." She told him when she felt him pull away. "I'm sorry" She said into his chest.

"For what?" He questioned pulling back to look at her.

"For snapping at you, hanging up on you, and ignoring your calls. And for making you feel bad and work yourself to death just to get home to a big ball of hormones at four in the morning." She rambled.

Sitting on a stool Logan pulled Rory to stand between his legs facing him.

"I want you to stop beating yourself up over this. I understand that your body is going through changes and your hormones are crazy. I missed you so much while I was gone. Last night was the best night's sleep I had in two days because I had you next to me. I love my big ball of hormones." Logan said kissing her.

"I'll try. It's just that I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't stop myself."

"I know and I understand. So what's for brunch?"

"BLT's."

"My favorite."

They enjoyed a nice brunch before being interrupted by the ringing of Rory's phone.

"Hi mom." Rory answered her phone when she saw that it was Lorelai.

"Hey Babe. We missed you last night at the grandparents, is everything alright?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine I was just so distracted I decided not to come. I wouldn't have been good company anyway."

"So have you talked to Logan?"

"Yes, he's actually sitting right in front of me."

"Really." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. He pushed all of his meeting up so he could come home last night or early this morning depending on how you look at it"

"I went shopping yesterday and found a present for you."

"A present? I love presents." Rory said happily.

"I'm working right now but I'll bring it by a little later."

"I'll see you then."

"I've got to go. See you later Hun. Tell Logan I said hi."

"Bye mom." Hanging up the phone Rory turned to Logan. "Mom says hi. So what are we having for dinner?"

"I was thinking about putting some chicken on the grill."

"What time is your dad getting here?"

"Around seven."

"Did you see the frame I got for the ultrasound picture?"

"No."

"It's wood with 'I Love Grandpa' carved in it."

"I'm sure dad will like it."

"What else are we having with the chicken?" Rory asked.

"I was going to ask you to make some of those mashed potatoes you are so good at making and I was going to put some corn on the grill. I wanted to try this recipe I saw on a cooking show I watched the other day." While Logan enjoyed working in the newspaper business he also enjoyed cooking—to the surprise of many.

"I'll make them." Rory told him.

"Thanks."

The two were now sitting on the couch.

"So how have you been feeling?" Logan asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"I've been feeling fine. Dad has made sure I was well fed. But I feel like I'm growing bigger by the minute."

"Hey I'm glad your stomach is growing it means my little Ladybug is growing."

"Ladybug?" Rory questioned before remembering the nickname from his dream. "Your dream." She said smiling.

"Yeah. In my dream I walked by a picture of a baby which I'm guessing was Lola dressed in a ladybug costume. I'm guessing that was your doing and it's a cute nickname."

"It is. So is that daddy's special name for his little girl?"

"Yes, just like I have one for you and Bumblebee." Logan smiled. "I'm going to get started on the chicken." Logan went into the kitchen and Rory followed him as he got the ingredients he needed.

"You like cooking as much as I like journalism." Rory commented when she saw how focused he was.

"I do surprisingly it helps me relax. Hey why don't you go visit your mom, I know your dying to see the present she got you."

While Rory visited with Lorelai, Logan finished preparing the meat and picked up a few things around the house. When he heard the door close a little while later he went to see if it was Rory.

"You're going to love the shirt mom got for me." Rory said when she saw Logan.

"Where is it?"

Rory took the shirt from the bag in her hand. Holding up a black shirt with a picture of a calendar it said 'Eviction Date' in white writing and in a white fabric pen Rory's due date August 20 was written.

Smiling, Logan said, "I love it."

"So do I. I'm going to start the potatoes. Charlie said to tell you hi and that she misses her Logie Bear." Rory said relaying the message Charlie sent her with.

"I miss her too." Logan said smiling. "I'm going to get the grill ready."

Logan and Rory each worked on their part of dinner and at six Rory changed from her sweats to a comfortable dress. Logan also changed from his sweats into a pair of pants and polo shirt. A little after six thirty the door bell rang.

"Hi son, Rory this is a nice place you have here." Mitchum said when Logan and Rory opened the door.

"Thanks dad."

"Hi Mitchum it's nice to see you."

"Like wise. Pregnancy definitely has you glowing." Mitchum said.

Rory blushed slightly as Logan lead them into the sitting area.

"Can I get you a drink dad?"

"I'll take a scotch."

"Like father, like son." Rory thought to herself.

After getting a drink for Mitchum as well as himself and Rory Logan took a seat.

"I know you're probably wondering why I asked to have dinner with you." Mitchum started. "As I've been getting closer to retirement I've been thinking about the choices I have made through out my life. And I have some regrets. The main one being that I wasn't there for my children. I put the business before my family because that is what I've been taught to do. Dad did it with me and my siblings and I remembered thinking I wouldn't do that with my children. But I did it anyway and I know I can't go back and change what I've done. I want to be there for my grandchildren as much as I can." Mitchum said looking at Logan. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your sister growing up and I'm sorry I became my father." Mitchum said sincerely.

"Dad I…"

"Please let me finish." Mitchum said. "I've always worried that you would turn out like me, especially when I heard how you were in college. But then you met Rory and I've seen how much you changed. She helped you grow up and become more responsible. I'm glad she entered your life. I know I haven't said it to you in a very long time but I'm proud of you Logan. I'm proud of the man you've become and the choices you've made. I hope that one day you can forgive me for the mistakes I've made. I love you Logan I know haven't said it to you since you were little. I've only wanted what was best for you like any parent wants for their child." Mitchum finished.

"I forgive you dad. I've seen how you've been with Tahlur and have no doubt that you will be there for Lola. I have also noticed how our relationship has changed over the years. I can tell you are really trying. I know you're proud of me and it's nice to hear you say it. I say we forget the mistakes of the past and live the present. I love you too dad and I know you are going to be there for Lola and any other grandchildren." Logan said.

"Thank you Logan. Rory I'm sorry for the times I treated you badly in the past. Thank you for loving my son and changing him for the better."

"Your welcome." Rory replied. "We have a present for you." Rory said, wanting to change the subject to something less serious and awkward.

Pulling a bag from beside her Rory handed it to Mitchum. When Mitchum pulled the frame from the bag he smiled and looked up.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Mitchum told them. "Logan you're going to have trouble when she's older."

"I already plan on locking her up until she's thirty." Logan joked.

"I for one am starving and dinner is ready so…" Rory hinted

"Dad." Logan said looking at Mitchum.

"Let's get her fed. After all she is eating for two now."

"Please. She was a bottomless pit before she became pregnant. Rory and Lorelai once ate four thanksgiving dinners."

"Well I'm afraid to see how much she eats now that she is pregnant." Mitchum said.

"Standing right here." Rory said reminding Logan and Mitchum that she was still there.

"We know." Logan teased back. "There's chicken, and corn fresh off the grill, and Rory made mashed potatoes."

"Everything looks so delicious."

"So where's mom?" Logan finally asked.

""She's off at some spa. I told her that until she can accept Rory as your wife and mother of your children that I did not want her near Rory." Mitchum explained.

"Thanks dad I really appreciate it."

"This tastes good. I think my favorite part is the mashed potatoes." Mitchum said.

"Why thank you." Rory said moving to get up.

"You okay Babe?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get a drink."

"I'll get it for you. What do you want?"

"Fruit punch, Jeeves." Rory says smiling.

"As you wish my lady." Logan quickly replies with a wink and tipping his imaginary hat. "Would you like anything dad?"

"I'm good."

Logan went to get Rory's drink returning seconds later. Placing it in front of her he gave her a kiss on forehead before sitting back down.

"Thank you." Rory said smiling at Logan.

Mitchum sat back and watched the scene unfold in front of him. He saw the undeniable love shared between the two of them.

While they finished dinner the three talked about the baby, and work. When they were done Logan and Rory showed Mitchum around the house.

"This is a beautiful house and it's on a good piece of land." Mitchum said after they finished showing him the house.

"Thanks. Its still early do you want to join us for a movie?" Rory asked Mitchum.

"Sure what are we watching?"

"A Gilmore favorite." Rory said smiling.

"No." Logan said.

"Yes."

"What?" Mitchum asked.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"Isn't that a children's movie?"

"Willy Wonka is for the young and old." Rory replied.

"Please pick something else Babe." Logan pleaded.

"Fine what would you suggest?"

"How about Casablanca?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time." Rory quotes from the movie.

Logan quickly responds by pulling Rory into a deep kiss. "Here's looking at you kid." He says smirking at her when he pulls out of the kiss.

Once the movie was decided everyone settled in the living room. When the snacks were arranged on the table Logan and Rory sat on the couch and Mitchum was on the love seat. When the movie is over Mitchum thanks Logan for the evening.

"You're welcome dad." Logan replies walking him to the door.

"I'll see you later son."

After walking Mitchum to the door Logan went to get Rory who had fallen asleep during to movie and led her to their room.

"That was nice and unexpected." Rory said as she snuggled up to Logan.

"I know. I love you."

"Love you." Rory said falling back to sleep.

Around three in the morning Rory woke up. After trying to go back to sleep for over an hour she gave up trying and went to the office. She decided to brainstorm ideas for articles.

Logan felt Rory toss and turn for a while before getting out of bed. He thought she was going to use the bathroom or get a drink. When she didn't return thirty minutes later he got up to find her.

"Ace why aren't you in bed. It's late?" Logan asked when he found her in the office at her computer.

"I couldn't sleep." Rory said letting Logan pull her from her chair. After sitting he pulled her to his lap.

"How come?"

"I couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. My stomach is in the way. And just think I'm going to get bigger."

Placing his hand on her stomach, he began rocking in the chair. "So what are you working on?"

"Just some ideas for articles."

"I like this one." Logan said pointing to one of her ideas.

"Mhum."

Logan continued to look at the list Rory made. When he looked down at her she was sleep. Shutting the computer off, he carried her back to bed.

The next morning Logan woke up at nine leaving Rory to continue resting.

"Hi Honor." Logan answered his phone.

"Hey baby brother. How was dinner last night?"

'It went surprisingly well."

"Please explain."

"Well he said he regretted not being there for us when we were growing up. He said he wanted to be there for his grandchildren as much as possible. He told me that he was proud of me and that he loved me." Logan told Honor.

"Wow." Was all Honor could say.

"Yeah. He also apologized to Rory for the times he treated her badly."

"He's really trying."

"I know. I want my kids to have the things I wish I had growing up. Now Lola will have both of her grandpas. I just wish that mom would realize how happy Rory makes me. But Lorelai will more than make up for mom's absence in her life."

"I guess that means mom wasn't there."

"Dad said she was at some spa. I think it's for the better. Rory was up at four in the morning because she couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. She doesn't need stress from mom on top of that." Loan explained.

"I remember many sleepless nights due to a large swollen belly. So how did dad like his gift?"

"He loved it. He was so grateful and sincere."

"He's starting to soften in his old age." Honor joked. "I have to go Tahlur just woke up."

"Tell her and Josh I said hi. I'll talk to you later."

"I will bye."

Logan went to check on Rory and noticed how she scooted herself over to his side of the bed still sleeping. Smiling he closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Hello Finnegan what can I do for you?" Logan said into his phone.

"Hi Mate. I have this Sheila that I've been on a few dates with and I want to introduce you and Love to her." Finn said ignoring the fact that Logan called him by his real name.

"We would love to meet her. What's her name?"

"It's exotic. Violet and she's five five with auburn hair and green eyes. Is this evening good for you?"

"Well Rory is still sleeping so I'll have to get back to you. Are you taking her to Colin and Steph's next weekend?"

"I am. I figured I'd introduce her to you and Love first..."

"That's a good idea. So is this pretty serious?"

"Yes it is. We've only been out on a few dates but I've known her for a while. I can see myself settling down with her, and she is able to put up with me and my crazy ways."

"I'm happy for you Finn."

"Thanks."

"I'll call you back after I talk to Rory." Logan said.

"Alright bye."

Rory woke to find herself in bed alone. Looking at the clock she saw that it was past one thirty. Slowly getting out of bed she went to find her husband.

"Morning." She said, sitting next to Logan on the couch.

"Good _afternoon."_ Logan said emphasizing that it was afternoon.

"Why didn't you wake me? It's almost two."

"Because I found my pregnant wife up at four in the morning working instead of sleeping. You need your rest Babe." He said sweetly pulling her to his lap. "But if you need help getting tired out I'm more than will to assist you." Logan said smirking.

Rory gently slapped him, but then said, "You're too good to me." Rory said giving him a kiss.

"You deserve it. Finn wants to have dinner with us to introduce us to his friend."

"When and who?"

"Tonight if you're up for it and Violet the lady he has been seeing."

"Seriously?" Rory asked shocked.

"Yes. He even said he can picture himself settling down with her."

"Meaning Yale's three most eligible bachelors will be taken." Rory said smiling.

"Exactly. So what do you say?"

"Tonight is fine with me. I want to meet this Violet."

"Don't scare her away with your interrogation." Logan joked. "He really likes her." He said seriously.

"I won't." Rory said rolling her eyes. "I just want to get to know her."

"Sure." Logan said dialing on his phone. "Hey man I talked to Ace and she's fine with tonight. At seven? Okay we'll see you there." Logan said before hanging up. "Your favorite restaurant at seven." Logan told Rory.

"I love Finn."

"Yeah well he spoils you just like your dad and Colin. After all you are his adopted sister."

"What can I say I'm very likeable." Rory joked. She made a move to leave Logan's lap, but he pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ha, ha. What did you think about last night?"

"I think your dad is really making an effort to be there. Seeing how hard he's trying made me think about Christopher. I'm not going to tell him about the baby if he contacts me then I will but I'm not going to force myself into his life when it seems like he doesn't want me in it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He doesn't deserve to be in Lola's life. He's never been there for me and he'll complicate things for Charlie. The last time I heard from him was before our wedding when he called to tell me that he wasn't going to be there. I have an eight year old sister that doesn't know me." Rory said.

"I know Baby but remember you have a four year old little sister that loves you to death." Logan said giving her a comforting hug.

"I know I just feel bad that I'll probably never get a chance to know her."

"Maybe things will change. My dad is the perfect example. Maybe one day he'll wake up and realize what he's missing."

"Maybe." Rory said getting up. "I'm going to change."

Rory came out ten minutes later wearing the shirt from Lorelai and a pair of sweats.

"Since we've got time before we leave do you want to go for a walk?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Rory slipped on a pair of slippers and took Logan's offered hand.

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon perfect for taking a nice relaxing walk.

"Do you want to stop by the diner?" Logan asked as they were approaching Luke's.

"Yeah. I want to see if I can get dad to make me an ice cream cone." She said smiling.

Logan led them across the street to the diner.

"Hey you two." Luke said upon their arrival.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Luke."

"Charlie's with mom?"

"Yeah they're at the inn."

"Well we came in for some ice cream cones."

"I don't have ice cream cones you know that." Luke told Rory.

"Doose's does." Rory simply stated.

"I'm not going to Doose's where I stand a chance at running into Taylor." Luke replied firmly.

"But you love me and want me to be happy"

"I do love you and want to see you happy but…" Luke started but stopped when he saw Rory give him the Bambi eyes. "Fine." He said heading for the door.

"You've got that man wrapped around your finger Honey." Patty said after witnessing the scene in front of her.

Rory just smiled.

"Nicely done Ace." Logan complemented.

Luke returned five minutes later and went to the kitchen. He came back minutes later with and ice cream cone in hand and gave it to Rory.

"Thank you daddy." Rory said sweetly.

"You're welcome brat." Luke said smiling. "You want one too." He asked Logan.

After finishing their ice cream Logan and Rory finished their walk and went home. At six thirty Logan and Rory were dressed and on their way to meet up with Finn and Violet.


End file.
